Lily's Story
by Lily Evans1
Summary: This is the story of Lily's 7 years at Hogwarts, and what awaits her and James once they leave the safe haven of Hogwarts...
1. Of witches and wizards

  
  
It was Lily Jessica Rineson's 11th birthday and she and her family were anxiously awaiting   
(if it was going to come!) the owl that would be her acception letter to Hogwart's School Of   
Witchcraft And Wizardry. See, both of her parents were squibs, (people born to magical   
families that have no powers) and they were hoping beyond hoping that their daughter was a   
witch. Lily was a beautiful girl with a fair complexion, thick, long, luxiourious auburn hair,   
and green eyes that stood out from her face. She was not tall, not short, in fact she was   
pronounced "the perfect height" by the family doctor at her last check-up. Lily was kind of   
shy, but very popular at school. She may be a just turned 11-year-old...but she had never had   
any trouble getting dates.  
  
So, when a tawny owl swooped into the living room where they were all sitting, the whole   
room broke out in cheers. Her mother and father were hugging her with tears in their eyes,   
and Lily was just stunned.   
  
Lily was very close to her parents, so she kind of didn't want to go to school so far away.   
And she would have to leave all of her muggle friends. But, as Petunia was older, and a   
muggle, Lily wanted to be the best scholar that Hogwarts had ever seen so that she could   
make her parents proud.   
  
"Oh Lily we are so proud of you!" her mother declared as she wiped her eyes. Petunia sat   
in the corner glaring at her sister and plotting something against her. See, before Lily was   
born, Petunia had been her parents pride and joy. When Petunia turned 5, Lily was born.   
Petunia and Lily then shared all of their parents attention. But on Petunia's 11th birthday,   
she didn't get an owl from Hogwart's and her parents couldn't help but be severely   
disappointed. So, they put all of their hopes in Lily. For Lily was their last chance at having a   
wizard in the family. The parents didn't mean to leave Petunia out, it just happened. So,   
Petunia sat there forlornly glaring at everyone in the room.  
  
At her family's urging, Lily opened all of her presents. Just in case, her parents had   
bought her an owl and some of the school books that they remembered having from their   
first year. They had done the same for Petunia, but had had to bring them back after her   
birthday.  
  
"Oh mum! I love my owl she's so beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. The owl's name was Ellie and   
she was beautiful large barn owl with tawny feathers. Lily just glowed everytime she looked   
at Ellie.   
  
1 month later  
  
Lily said a tearful goodbye to her parents (Petunia had refused to come) and then   
headed towards the Hogwarts Express.   
  
She went into the only compartment that wasn't full, and sat down. She was sitting next   
to a boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He was having an animated conversation   
with two boys. One of the other boys could have been related to the one she was sitting   
next to, because they looked so much alike. The other had Reddish brown hair and hazel   
eyes that were much more subdued than Lily's.   
  
The boys stopped talking as Lily entered the compartment. The one that she was sitting   
next to, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She suddenly remembered her manners and said:  
  
"Hello I am Lily Rineson, nice to meet you all." She held out her hand and the boys   
introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter," said the boy sitting next to her, as he shook her hand.   
  
"Oi! I'm Sirius Black," said the one that looked like James.  
  
"Hullo, I am Remus Lupin," said the last boy.  
  
Lily smiled, and all three boys were captivated by her. Lily wasn't used to being the   
center of attention, so she decided to say something so they could look at something other   
than her.  
  
"So, is this everyone's first year?" she asked, not knowing what else to say. They all   
nodded.   
  
"Did you three know each other before coming onto the train?" she asked, desperately   
wishing they would talk instead of nod.  
  
The boy, James, seemed to sense that he should say something.  
  
"Err, no we just met on the train. Um, what house do you want to be in?" He asked as if   
he did not know what to say.  
  
"I'm not sure...I don't know what the houses are. Could you please tell me so that I know   
what NOT to want to be in?" she asked with a grin.  
  
James answered again, "Well, there's Gryffindor, which is the one that I want to be in.   
Gryffindor is for the brave and honest people. And then there is Slytherin, which you   
DON'T want to be in. That's the house that turns out the most dark wizards of them all.   
And there is Ravenclaw, which is where the "brave and noble at heart" belong. And then   
there is Hufflepuff...fluffy if you ask me, that's where they put all of the people that are   
all sentimental and air headed."  
  
"Well, putting it that way...I guess I would want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Those   
two sound the best." Lily said.  
  
James nodded approvingly at her choices. Then the boy named Sirius spoke for the first   
time since they said hello.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor...my mum was in that house." he said.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor too...both of my parents were in Gyrffindor." the boy named   
Remus said.  
  
"You all seem to know quite a bit about Hogwarts...I know nothing, I am going to be so   
lost." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Stick with me and I will show you around," James said. He shot a dirty look at Remus   
and Sirius as they made kissing noises in his ear.   
  
Lily smiled shyly and thanked him. Just then, the train came to a halt and the conductor   
announced: "We have reached Hogwarts, have a great year!" Then, all the students   
scrambled to get off the bus.  
  
When they got inside the building, a very thin lipped stern looking lady walked up to them   
and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and   
Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"You are now going to be sorted into your houses before the feast." She said.  
  
Then another professor walked in with a stool and a hat.  
  
"This is the sorting hat...it decides which house you will be in. The Sorting Hat sees   
everything...this is how it decides." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
All of a sudden, the Sorting Hat broke out in song  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat then me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart:  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff   
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Were those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any mean   
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
All of the students, stunned as they were that a hat could talk, clapped and cheered.   
Then Professor McGonagall started calling names, and each first year stepped, shaking   
up to the front and tried the hat on.   
  
"Anderson, Lotus!"   
  
Lotus walked slowly up to the stool and put the hat on. It had barely touched his head   
when it yelled RAVENCLAW!!!! The boy stood up smiling and walked over to his table.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius stood up and shuffled over to the hat, looking odd...almost like he was gonna throw   
up. he put the hat on and crossed his fingers. "Ah," the hat said to him "I see   
cleverness...and bravery...my my what a future you have...you will be a treasure to the   
GRYFFINDOR!!!! house." Sirius stood up grinning widely (still looking a bit sick) and walked   
over to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering for him.  
  
After about 10 minutes more of sorting, she called out,  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
A short, fat boy walked up to the Sorting Hat with wide scared eyes. He put it on and it   
immediately said "GRYFFINDOR!!!" and he walked away with the hat still on his head.   
Everyone laughed and he turned beet red and brought the hat back to the stool. Then he   
squeaked and ran to his table.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James walked eagerly towards the hat and shoved it on his head. "Well Well Well...I have   
been expecting you Potter...you will become famous one day. You have smarts, I can see that.   
You must be brave after all that you have stood up against already in your short life...where   
was I? AH yes...it had better be GRYFFINDOR!!!!" the hat shouted. James stood up, set the   
hat down, and walked confidently over to the table where he hi-fived Sirius.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus jumped, as if startled, and literally ran to the hat and smashed it on his head.  
Hmm...Werewolf I see...quite smart though...serious, determined, destined to be great,   
well I think you would be perfect for GYFFINDOR!!!!" Remus put the hat down and almost   
skipped over to James and Sirius and they patted him on the back.   
  
Lily sat nervously twisting her hands in her skirt, listening to the others being called up.   
She looked over at the gryffindor table and James gave her an encouraging smile and a wink,   
which for some unknown reason, made her feel 10 times better. She sighed and looked back   
over to where the sorting was going on.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
The tall, over confident Lucius walked or should I say STRUTTED over to the hat and   
put it on his head with a smirk...the hat touched his head for about half a second before   
yelling SLYTHERIN!!! he smirked again and walked over to his table.  
  
"Madison, Ashleigh!"   
  
A very pretty girl walked over to the hat, and Lily couldn't help wanting to make friends   
with her. The girl reached over and popped the hat on her head. The hat took about 5   
minutes for her, before saying RAVENCLAW!!! The girl caught Lily's eye and smiled at her.   
  
Five minutes later, Lily was shaken out of her thoughts by the yell of:  
  
"Rineson, Lily!"  
  
Lily quickly stood, smoothed her skirts, and looked over at James who winked at her. She   
smiled, and walked over to the hat. She cautiously put it on her head and sat on the stool. "A   
smart one we have here! You are destined to be famous, I can see it. In your life you will go   
far and save more than one person's life. Goodness, I am rambling...hmm brave, smart, loyal,   
sweet, I think I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!!!" All three of the boys that she had met on   
the train stood up and yelled and whooped...some of the other boys who had already been   
sorted were giving cat calls. Lily blushed and walked over to her table where she was   
ambushed by James and Sirius.  
  
They then looked back to watch the rest of the sorting.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
A gaunt, pale boy with very greasy long black hair walked up to the Sorting Hat and   
picked it up with his long, clawlike fingers. He put it on his head, and the hat said   
immediately, "SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
Silently, Lily thought that Severus Snape LOOKED like a Slytherin...evil. She shuddered   
and watched the last person get sorted.  
  
"Weasley, Charlie!"  
  
A boy with bright red hair walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. He was also picked   
for gryffindor. And he walked over to their table. Lily welcomed him politely.  
  
Then the feast started. Lily had never seen most of this food, but it was all delicious.   
James kept looking over at her and she couldn't help but think, well, he is pretty cute!   
  
After the feast ended, Lily walked up to the Gryffindor common room with James,   
Sirius, and Remus. They were all exhausted, so Lily headed towards the girl's dormitory, and   
the others went to the boy's dorm to get settled in and to go to sleep.  
  
Lily decided that, before she went to bed, she wanted to meet Ashleigh Madison. So, she   
left through the portait hole and walked silently up to the Ravenclaw entrance. She was just   
getting ready to knock, when Ashleigh came walking out of the entrance.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ashleigh Madison. You got put in Gryffindor right?"   
  
"Yes, I am Lily Rineson."  
  
"I wanted to meet you, I was just getting ready to come knock on the Gryffindor door."   
she laughed.  
  
Lily laughed too, "I was just about to knock on the Ravenclaw door when you walked out."  
  
Both girls giggle and sat in the Great Hall and talked for 2 hours, until the house leaders   
called Lights Out. They promised to compare schedules right when they got them, then they   
parted ways.  
  
Lily was very content. Four new friends in one day! And three of them boys! Ashleigh was   
the coolest person! She seemed to be exactly like Lily! If only Ashleigh was in Gryffindor!   
But oh well...maybe they would have a lot of classes together. She went to bed with a smile   
on her face.  
  
The next morning, she was awakened by...none other than Ashleigh Madison and James   
Potter!   
  
"Goodness, you almost have me a heart attack! And James? I thought guys were allowed   
into the girls dormitory!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you could act happy to see us." James laughed.  
  
Lily grinned and assured him that she was happy to see them. Ashleigh and James left so   
Lily could get dressed and she met up with them right outside the Gryffindor common room.   
They were soon intercepted by Sirius and Remus. They all walked together to breakfast.   
  
The group had just sat down when there was loud whooshing noise over-head. All the   
first years looked up with surprise as hundreds of owls came into the breakfast hall and   
began dropping letters on people's heads.   
  
Then Lily recognized her very own Ellie bringing her a letter! Her parents had already   
written her back after she JUST wrote to them yesterday!   
  
Ellie swooped down and dropped a letter in Lily's hands before settling in Lily's lap and   
sighing contentedly. Lily patted her and thanked her for bringing the letter. Ellie softly   
hooted in response.   
  
Ashleigh leaned over and asked whom it was from.  
  
"Oh, it's just from my parents. I told them about the train ride. Haha I know, isn't that   
pathetic?!" Lily giggled along with Ashleigh.  
  
Ashleigh was admiring Ellie.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful...I bet she cost at least 100 galleons! I wish I had an owl." She   
said sadly, "My parents couldn't afford me one"  
  
"Well, you can use Ellie whenever you need to." Lily said generously.   
  
"Thanks!" Ashleigh said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked into the room and strode over to the podium. "ahem, I have   
an announcement to make." he said. "The Back to School Dance is to be next week on   
Thursday at 7:30 in the evening...that is all." he said, then walked away.  
  
The whole room started chattering excitedly. Even the 1st years were old enough (11 and   
12) to be interested in the opposite sex.   
  
"So, James, who are you going to ask?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eye.   
  
"Um, I dunno yet." James lied.   
  
What Sirius was thinking at that moment was how beautiful Ashleigh was. She had long   
chestnut brown hair and sparkling unusual violet eyes. He was just marveling at how odd it   
was that Ashleigh and Lily (soon to be best friends) both had remarkable eyes, when James   
punched him in the shoulder.   
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
James looked a little hurt..."I was just asking who you wanna take. Jeeze, bite my head   
off!" he said a little huffily.  
  
Sirius looked sorry he had said that, "Sorry, um I dunno. Ashleigh, ya wanna go with me?"   
  
James looked at him in amazement...Sirius sure wasn't shy.  
  
"Sure, love to." Ashleigh replied with a grin that made Sirius want to lean over and kiss   
her.  
  
"Cool, James, I am gonna go with Ashleigh." Sirius said as if he had just made up his mind.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Then the bell rang for the end of breakfast. Lily walked out, half hoping that James   
would come over and ask her to the dance. She shook her head, I don't like him, he's just   
my friend! Then she walked into Transfiguration, which they had with Ravenclaws, she soon   
found out.   
  
Ashleigh hurried over to her with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Boy am I glad Sirius asked me! I was hoping he would!" she squealed just as Sirius walked   
in and heard her.  
  
"Uh whoops!" she said with a blush. Sirius blushed too, but looked secretly pleased.   
  
"S-so who do you want to go with? Has anyone asked you?" Ashleigh asked as soon as she   
had recovered from her embarrassment  
  
"Um, well David Nickelby, Lucius Malfoy," she shuddered when she said Lucius. "And get   
this! Severus Snape!" she said with distaste.  
  
"Serious?! SEVERUS? the kid with the greasy hair and claws?!" Ashleigh asked with   
amazement.  
  
"Yep! I said no to all three." Lily said with a laugh.  
  
James had been listening to this whole conversation with dismay...Dumbledore had just   
announced the dance 5 minutes ago and 3 guys had already asked her! He better get   
cracking!   
  
Lily sneaked a look at James, hoping he had heard what she had said to Ashleigh. James   
caught her glance and blushed and looked away.  
  
Lily walked over to where James was sitting.   
  
"Hey!" she said with a smile.  
  
"H-hi," he replied, still blushing.  
  
"So, you got a date yet?" she asked innocently. She winked at Sirius who was watching   
their conversation with amusement...he knew what Lily was hinting at. James, apparently, did   
not.  
  
"Nope, you?" James asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Nah, but I already got asked by 3 guys. Have you asked anyone yet?" She asked.  
  
"No, but there is this one girl that I REALLY wanna ask, but I still have to gather up the   
courage." James said, not looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"Oh! Don't be nervous! Just go up to her and ask her. There are tons of girls in this   
school that would love to go with you!" Lily said, silently saying like...me!  
  
"So, you think they would say yes?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Lily said, then walked over to her desk just as the second bell rang.  
  
Lily fell asleep during Transfiguration, and when it was over, she heard the bell and awoke   
with a start. She looked up and saw...James tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"OH! Sorry...I guess class got a little to boring for me!" She said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was." James said with a grin, "but that's not what I was tapping your shoulder   
about. I uh wanted to know...well, you know how you said that any girl would say yes?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Would you say yes if I asked?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Really??? Will you go with me then?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." She said with a smile before slipping her hand into his.  
  
He looked down and their intertwined hands and gulped...not a bad gulp...one of those oh   
my gosh she took my hand gulps.  
  
Then he smiled at her and they walked, hand in hand, to Defense Against The Dark Arts.   
In the hall, he noticed, all of the other first year boys were glaring at him because he got   
Lily. He couldn't stop smiling. He saved her a seat next to him in the DADA classroom,   
Sirius was going to sit on the other side of him.  
  
She took the seat he had saved for her, and Sirius gave her a questioning look. She   
nodded her head, and he grinned.  
  
That night, after lights out, Lily heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and   
cautiously opened the door. She peeked out...it was...JAMES.   
  
"James! What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.  
  
"I uh, wondered if you wanted to go up to the Divination tower and talk in the empty   
classroom." He said...the plan didn't sound as good when he said it out loud.  
  
Lily understood his feelings, and nodded. She shoved her slippers on and took his hand.   
Together they walked all the way to the empty classroom next to the Divination classroom.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to the dance." she said quietly.  
  
Even in the dark, she could tell he was blushing. But he was trying to act tough.  
  
"Well, I just figured, ya know, we both didn't have dates so I decided I should ask you   
because we are friends." He said gruffly.  
  
Lily grinned.."Yep, I'm sure thats why you asked me."  
  
He grinned back, amazed that she understood him so well. They talked for the remainder   
of the night and then ran back to their dorms to get back in their beds for the last 5   
minutes before they had to get up and get ready.   
  
When Ashleigh and the gang (James, Sirius, and Remus) met her at the door to the   
Gryffindor tower, she grinned at James in a secretive way. He grinned back, and slung his   
arm around her shoulders. Sirius looked at him, astonished, then looked thoughtful before   
slinging his arm around Ashleigh's shoulders. Ashleigh looked at Lily and winked. Lily   
laughed.  
  
So from then on, Lily and James and Ashleigh and Sirius were "couples". They're 11 so it   
can't be OFFICIAL couples!   
  
The next day, James asked Lily if she liked to be adventuresome.  
  
"Well, sometimes..." she replied warily, as if she knew he was up to something.  
  
"Here, put it this way, do you trust me?" He asked (he had gotten more comfortable   
around her now).  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, how would you like to sneak into Hogsmeade?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I would love to but, only 3rd years and higher can go there! And the guards at the front   
gate would see us and that's the only way out!" Lily replied.  
  
"No it's not...Sirius and Remus and I found SEVEN ways to get to Hogsmeade from   
INSIDE the castle!" He said excitedly.   
  
"What if we get caught?!" was Lily's reaction.  
  
"We won't. Lil! Sirius, Remus, and I made this map...it shows where everyone in the castle   
is...we will be able to tell if we are being followed." He said  
  
"Well..."   
  
"PLEASE Lil! I won't go if you don't...and I really want to go there...just you and me!" He   
said, giving her his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Oh...FINE, but if we get it trouble..." she said  
  
"it's my fault...I know I know." James replied with a grin.  
  
James was quiet for a moment, then he kissed her and ran away.  
  
What a strange boy you've got a crush on Lily! Oh my, what have I gotten myself into?!   
Thought Lily. That was the first time James had kissed her...and she had rather liked it.   
  
About an hour later, James caught up with her in the halls.   
  
"We are going to go to Hogsmeade on Thursday...we will cap our wonderful day off with   
the dance." James told her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" Lily said looking at him.  
  
Then, he took her hand and they walked to Charms.   
  
That day in Charms, all Lily and James did was whisper back and forth about Hogsmeade   
and the dance. Lily could tell that James had something up his sleeve for after the   
dance...and for some reason, she had the suspicion that Sirius was involved.  
  
The Day of The Dance  
  
Lily and James both faked sick, and then snuck out. They reached a tunnel, and they   
crawled through it. When they got to the end, they scrambled up through the trapdoor...and   
found themselves in the cellar of Honeydukes!  
  
James had brought his invisibility cloak (which he showed to an astonished Lily). He   
explained to Lily that it was JUST big enough for the two of them, so they would have to   
squish in.  
  
"Oh, thats ok, I don't mind." Lily said with a grin.  
  
James grinned back and then disappeared.  
  
"James?" no answer "JAMES?!" Lily yelled.  
  
All of a sudden...it seemed...she was FLOATING!   
  
"James?! What's going on?!" Lily asked  
  
All of a sudden she hit the floor with a bang and James was standing there grinning like   
and idiot.   
  
  
"Are you coming or what?!" He asked, with seeming innocence.  
  
"Oh you crazy boy." she laughed before joining him under the cloak.   
  
They entered Honeyduke's and bought loads of candy. They filled their pockets (and their   
mouths) with just about everything that Honeyduke's had.   
  
"So, where do you want to go now?" James whispered.  
  
"How about the Three Broomsticks? I really want to try a butter beer." Lily whispered.  
  
"Alright." came a muffled whisper beside her.  
  
They went into the Three Broomsticks and James ordered them both a butter beer. They   
sat at a booth and talked there for the next 5 hours. When Lily looked at her watch, she   
was amazed!  
  
"James! We have been sitting here for 5 hours!!! We better go, or we won't get back in   
time for the dance." Lily said urgently.  
  
James nodded, and led her back to Honeydukes, through the passageway, and back to   
Gryffindor Tower. He said goodbye to her at the door to the girls' dormitory. She smiled   
and walked into her room.  
  
Lily changed into a lovely jade green dress. It had a snug bodice and a flowing skirt. She   
slipped on her matching half heeled shoes, did her hair into a lovely twist at the back of her   
head, with one tendril escaping and coming down to frame her face. She put on the smallest   
hint of silvery eye shadow and a little mascara and some lip-gloss. She was surprised...what   
little make-up she had used had made her seem...older somehow. More elegant, and not like a   
little girl anymore.  
  
She put a spell on her hair so that it moved naturally (like when she shook her head) but   
went exactly back in to place. She sighed with satisfaction, and met Ashleigh at the door.   
  
Ashleigh had her hair in an elegant French braid, and she was wearing a violet dress that   
perfectly matched her eyes. It was simple, yet elegant. She had on strappy half heeled   
sandals and she too had put a spell on her hair.  
  
"Oh Lily! You look older! Are you wearing make-up?!" Ashleigh asked with a look of awe on   
her face.  
  
"Yep! I can do your face with the same stuff that I used on mine. My mum taught me how   
to put on just enough where you can't tell you are wearing make-up, but it makes you look   
older and more pretty!" Lily replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes please!!" Ashleigh exclaimed.   
  
Just as Lily finished Ashleigh's make-up, there was a knock at the door. The girls looked at   
the clock and looked at each other.  
  
"It's the guys!" Ashleigh squealed.  
  
"I'll get the door." Lily said in a hushed voice.  
  
She opened the door, and when James saw her, his mouth dropped open and his eyes   
sparkled. Lily, in return looked at James in amazement. Sirius too! They looked so much   
more...mature when they were dressed up like this!  
  
"You look wonderful!" James exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"You look pretty handsome yourself!" Lily replied with a grin to match his.   
  
After Ashleigh and Sirius had marveled over each other's clothes and hair, the guys   
offered their arms (which the girls accepted) and they walked towards the Great Hall   
where the dance was to be held.   
  
When they got there, the music was just starting. It was a fast number, and James pulled   
Lily out on the dance floor and they danced together, side by side with Sirius and Ashleigh.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Lily asked James.  
  
"I dunno...he said that he couldn't make it...his grandmother is sick or something." James   
said with a worried frown.  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head and went back to James.  
  
"You look a lot older when you dress up like that." Lily remarked.  
  
"You do too...and taller." He said with a smile.  
  
Lily lifted up her skirt a couple of inches and revealed her shoes.  
  
"THATS why I look taller." She said.  
  
They both laughed. When the song was over, they went over to a table and sat down.   
Ashleigh and Sirius soon joined them soon afterwards.  
  
"So Ashleigh, how many times did Sirius step on your feet?" Lily asked with a twinkle in her   
green eyes.  
  
"Oh...only 1,000 times...not too many!" Ashleigh replied with a grin.   
  
The dance came to a close all to quickly, and they all headed back to their rooms.  
  
Fast forward to: The Gang's Third Year  
  
The gang was still as close as ever (closer) and they were getting ready for another   
adventure using the invisibility cloak...they were going to go into the Forbidden Forest!   
Ashleigh and Sirius...being the most careless...walked in first. The others soon followed.  
  
"Ah, so you were stupid enough to enter the Forbidden Forest." said a bone chilling voice   
from nearby, "you stupid fools, ah you!" the man in the cloak said with vicious glee pointing   
at Lily.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked desperately.  
  
"I want...your life!" said the man.  
  
He then took off his hood and the group was horrified to see a white face with slitted red   
eyes with a look of utmost hatred in them.  
  
"I will only say two words...and you shall be gone!" he said with a malicious type of glee.   
"Avada Kadavra."  
  
The rest happened in slow motion to Lily...Ashleigh screaming and jumping in front of her,   
the flash of green light, and Ashleigh's lifeless body at her feet.  
  
"NO!!!" Lily screamed hysterically.  
  
"Ashleigh! Oh God, no she can't be...." she starting sobbing, "its all my fault. She's dead!!  
  
Lily then threw herself on Ashleigh's lifeless body and her body shook with her sobs.   
  
The next thing Lily knew, she was in the Hospital Wing and James and a red eyed Sirius   
were sitting next to her.   
  
Lily quickly sat up.  
  
"Please tell me it was a dream!" she said desperately.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
Lily was silent, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I killed her!!! I killed my best friend!"   
  
She then threw her arms around Sirius' neck and sobbed, "I am so sorry! Sirius you don't   
have to forgive me...I can't even forgive myself!"   
  
Sirius put his arms around her and cried with her.   
  
"It's not your fault Lil, it's his," Sirius said with a voice filled with hate.  
  
"I will get him back if it's the last thing I do!" He said between tears.  
  
Sirius got up, and abruptly left.  
  
"Lily, if you want to talk about it...I'm here." said James, his own eyes shining with tears.  
  
"James, she's dead! She was the best friend I ever had and she is dead! To think that I am   
never going to hear her laugh again, or never hear her tell another corny joke--" she broke   
off, a fresh wave of tears overcoming her.  
  
"I'll never be able to tell her that I admired her, that I looked up to her, that I thought   
every single one of her jokes were funny...to tell her that I loved her as my sister. That   
curse was meant for me...and she died for me! Oh, James, I wish I were dead too!" Lily cried   
in between sobs.  
  
"Lily, don't say that! This was accident. All I can say is I am glad you are still here. God, I   
never realized how much Ash meant to me until she isn't here. I can't believe she's gone."   
James said, his voice full of sorrow.  
  
He put his arms around Lily and allowed her to cry into his shoulder as his own tears   
threatened to come pouring out like rain.   
  
  
  



	2. A whirlwind of chance

The next day, Ashleigh's parents came in and asked Lily to write up something for Ashleigh's funeral. Lily reluctantly agreed. This is what she wrote:  
  
_Ashleigh Madison was the most loveable person I have ever met. She was loyal, caring, funny, carefree, and above all, a friend.   
Ashleigh was the only person that I have ever really trusted. I poured my soul into her and she poured hers into me.   
But now she is gone, an era ended. She gave her life for me. Voldemort threw an unforgiveable curse at me, and she jumped in front. I will never forget looking down and seeing her lying there...all of her vigor and life gone.   
A part of me is gone, and is never going to return. A hole in my heart that nothing can fill.  
Ashleigh, if you can hear me, I wanted to say that I will never forget you and that I will remember everything we did together, I will cherish your memory forever. You were special, and I won't let anyone forget that. I love you Ashleigh. Please come back!  
  
_The paper that Lily wrote this on was so blotched with tears, that Lily had to write it over.  
  
For the next few months, Lily felt empty. She felt that she could never laugh again. Crying had become a routine thing. Her dreams were filled with images of Ashleigh lying at her feet.   
  
Lily decided to write a journal and fill it with everything she had ever done and said with Ashleigh. She started from day one when they had first met, and she filled up 6 notebooks with everything. She put all of her pictures of Ashleigh in an album and stored it with the notebooks.   
  
Looking at the pictures was hard, because the pictures moved and...Ashleigh never would again. The picture Ashleigh looked so ALIVE and carefree and wild and...Ashleigh would never do, look, or say things like that again.  
  
Lily just couldn't accept it. Sirius was having just as hard of a time as Lily...he seemed lost without Ashleigh. James went around with this hangdog look on his face, and he hardly talked to anyone.  
  
Dumbledore saw them moping around school and decided it was time to talk to them.  
  
When they were all seated in his office, he said:  
  
"We all miss Ashleigh. Hogwarts just isn't the same without her life restoring vitality and humour. She was a special person, whose memory I will always cherish. When things get hard, think of Ashleigh, when you need a laugh, think of Ashleigh, and most of all, when you need a friend, think of Ashleigh." He paused and cleared his throat. "When people die, you need to move on. Don't ever forget them, but don't wallow in your grief. Do you think Ashleigh would want that? Don't you think that the fun-loving, carefree, wild and crazy Ashleigh that we remember would want you to go on playing pranks and make her laugh in heaven? She is watching over you right now and everything you do, everything you say, and everything that you FEEL, she knows it. I don't think Ashleigh would want you to mope around and miss her all day. I brought you in here to help you close a chapter in your life, store it, and put it away for safe keeping. Always remember her, and think of how she would feel if she knew you were missing her so. Move on, live, she would want that." Dumbledore said with a slight break in his voice now and then.  
  
He then shooed them out of his office, and they headed back to their dormitories thinking about what he had said.  
  
From then on, they tried to go on with their lives. The played pranks with Remus, and thought of how Ashleigh would have loved the jokes. They thought about her a lot...but they were good thoughts....special memories...special jokes...special sayings.  
  
Every night, before she went to bed, Lily felt a pang, and knew that it was for Ashleigh. She missed her so much. She looked at the pictures, and the read the notebooks almost every night. She cried a lot. But she soon got caught up in life again...and remembered the good things.  
  
"James?!" Lily yelled about 5 months after Ashleigh's death.  
  
"Yeah?" James said as his head popped out of the door.  
  
"Do you want to head down to Hogsmeade with me? I have an odd craving for a Butterbeer." She said with a grin.  
  
"Sure, I would love to. Hang on lemme get my invisibility cloak." James replied.  
  
They walked down to Hogsmeade hand in hand underneath the invisibility cloak.   
  
"James?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for being there for me...you know."   
  
"No problem. Thats what boyfriends are for right?" He said flashing her a smile.  
  
"Yep, thats what boyfriends are for." she agreed standing on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.  
  
They sat down at their favorite booth once they got to the Three Broomsticks. Imagine their surprise when they saw Remus and Sirius talking and laughing at a booth.   
  
Sirius and Remus waved and came over to sit with them. They talked and laughed while they drank their Butterbeer.   
  
"I can't believe that we are almost done with our third year!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"The dance is coming up...last day of school...which is TOMORROW." Remus stated innocently.  
  
"I don't really feel like going to the dance." Sirius said "the person that I want to go with...isn't here anymore and I wouldn't feel right taking someone else."  
  
"I don't feel like going either...it won't be the same without her there inventing crazy new dances." Lily sighed.  
  
"I don't wanna go because, she won't be there putting spells on all the food." James said with a sad note in his voice.  
  
"I don't want to go because she won't be there making me laugh." said Remus.  
  
"So, I take it that we are all not going then?" James put in, making everyone chuckle.  
  
They all walked back to Hogwarts when they had finished. When they got back, Lucius and Snape were waiting for them.  
  
"What were you doing at HOGSMEADE today? Its not a Hogsmeade day today! Should I go have a little talk with Professor McGonagall?!" Snape sneered, a malicious smile on his face.  
  
"Me, in Hogsmeade illegally? Snape, really...you need to get a hobby. Why would I, the girl who NEVER breaks the rules, go to Hogsmeade illegally? Really, Severus, I am ashamed of you. You used to make up such convincing stories. What happened?!" Lily asked with apparent innocence.  
  
With that, they all turned and walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hey, Lil, thanks for saving our butts....again." Sirius said sheepishly.  
  
"No problem. I still owe you for saving MY butt when I _accidently_ set off dung bombs in Snape's cauldron yesterday." Lily replied with a giggle.  
  
"Lil, do you want to sit by us in Potions?" James asked.  
  
"Who else would I sit by?" Lily asked with a sad sort of smile.  
  
"Good point...who could put up with you?!" Sirius asked while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh, you!" Lily laughed as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey James, you better watch out...looks like your best friend is flirting with your girlfriend!" Remus said with a laugh.  
  
James looked at Lily and Sirius with suspicion, then said "Nah, she knows she's got it good with me."   
  
They all laughed and Lily pretended to gag.   
  
The bell rang and they all headed towards their 3rd class of the day. James had his arm around Lily, much to the shagrin of Severus. (They all knew that Snape had a crush on Lily).   
  
"James...promise me you won't be so careless on your broom tomorrow at the Quidditch Match!!!" Lily pleaded with him for the thousandth time.  
  
"But Lil! Thats the whole fun of Quidditch! Riding at breakneck speed, the wind in your hair, trying not to get knocked of your broom." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"James, sometimes its hard to tell whether you like Quidditch or me more." Lily smirked.  
  
James snapped back to reality once she had said that. "w-well you of course Lil. Never doubt me." He said with a grin that made her weak at the knees.  
  
"I don't know what you love so much about flying." she paused, "teach me."  
  
"Teach you t-to fly?!" James asked with astonishment.  
  
"Yeah...don't you think I could do it?" Lily asked with a somewhat hurt look on her face.  
  
"Of course I do...its just," he paused when he saw her face, "how about tonight at the Quidditch field? You can use my broom."   
  
Lily grinned at stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Then they turned and saw Sirius and Remus making kissy noises and mocking them.  
  
"Oh James, can we share a broom?!" Sirius mocked in a high girly voice and then he pretended to swoon.  
  
Remus was practically rolling on the floor laughing, while Sirius continued to make fun of Lily and James.  
  
He finally shut up when James threatened to set of dung bombs in Sirius' bed that night.  
  
That night, Lily walked out to the Quidditch field with James.   
  
"Ok, you kick off like this." he explained.  
  
He demonstrated twice and then told her to try. She took the broom nervously.  
  
"Ok, here goes!" She said nervously.  
  
She kicked off perfectly and James marveled at how good she was at flying.   
When she landed, she was grinning.  
  
"WOW Lily! You were awesome! I bet I could get you a spot on the Quidditch team!! We need a new keeper anyways." He said excitedly.  
  
Lily grinned, "Well, if you could get me a spot, I would love to."  
  
They turned and went back to the tower to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, Professor McGonagall came up to Lily and looked her up and down.  
  
"So, you want to be on the Quidditch team?" she asked, as though she doubted Lily's ability.  
  
Lily lifted her chin high. "Yes, I do."   
  
James winked at her and nodded approvingly.  
  
"Ok, well come outside and we will see if you are a strong enough flyer." she said sternly.  
  
"James, can I borrow your broom?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
When they got out to the Quidditch field, Lily climbed onto the broom and kicked off perfectly, almost as if she had been doing it all her life. She flew around, did a couple of sharp turns, and some loop-de-loops before landing.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked astonished.   
  
"Our last game of the year is today, and I expect you to show up fully clothed in your uniform. And here...take this broom." she said as she conjured up a top of the line Nimbus 1999.9 from thin air.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Professor!" Lily exclaimed. "Where do I get the robes?"  
  
"Well, what number do you want to be?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Hm...13." Lily replied, as that was her favorite number.  
  
McGonagall conjured up her #13 robes out of thin air also.   
  
"Here, take these...I will see you all in the locker room in 15 minutes for the pre-game strategy talk."  
  
Then she apparated back to her office.  
  
"Wow, you did awesome!" James exclaimed, admiration on his face.   
  
Lily shrugged, and they walked to the Gryffindor locker room together.  
  
20 minutes later, Lily had been introduced as the new keeper, and they were heading out to the field.   
  
The whole crowd (From the Gryffindor side anyway) cheered their lungs hoarse when Lily was introduced to the spectators.  
  
Lily grinned, then took her position.  
  
She played superbly, and she didn't allow any goals by. James caught the snitch in half an hour.   
  
Gryffindor lifted Lily and James up in the air and carried them down to the locker rooms.  
  
"WE WON THE CUP!!! WE WON THE CUP!!! The crowd was cheering wildly and the whole team was grinning so wide their faces hurt.  
  
After the game, Lily and James changed back into their wizard robes.   
  
"Wow, what a rush! I had no idea I would do that well!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes still shining and her cheeks rosy from the wind.  
  
"Well, you did awesome. We make a great team." James replied shyly.  
  
Lily smiled at him, her eyes soft.  
  
"I can't believe we are already done with our 3rd year!" Lily exclaimed, a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
"It's weird," Lily said, her voice breaking, "that Ashleigh only lived through her third year. She would have loved to play Quidditch. She would have loved to sneak into Hogsmeade. It's weird to be leaving here without her. This will be the first train ride that I have not sat by her."  
  
"I know. Sometimes I still expect her to walk around the corner and crack some corny joke, or spray me with shaving cream." James replied.   
  
"Well, like Dumbledore said, no use worrying about the past. We can't change it. We have to live our lives to the fullest. And Ashleigh knows we love her and miss her." Lily replied in a voice that clearly ended the conversation.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the great hall in silence.   
  
When they got there, they joined Sirius and Remus, and Sirius congratulated her again on her awesome performance. Sirius was a beater on the Gryffindor team, so he was all riled up.  
  
They ate at the feast, and promised each other that they would hang out this summer.  
  
The next morning, after packing, Lily walked down to the train with everyone else.   
She sat in between James and Sirius, Remus sat on the other side of James.   
  
They talked the whole way home. James was the first stop, and he stooped down and kissed Lily. She blushed as the whole compartment made wolf whistles and cat calls.   
  
Sirius and Remus grinned at her. James gave on final wave before the train lurched forward again.  
  
Next stop, Remus.  
  
"Goodbye Remus." Lily said tearfully, kissing him softly on the cheek.   
  
"I promise I will write you!" Remus said, a look of sadness on his face.  
  
Lily turned to Sirius as they moved onward. They had a while intil the train reached their stops.   
  
"I can hardly believe the school year is already over." Lily said.  
  
"Me neither...who can I play pranks on this summer?! Its just me, Serena, my mum, and my dad." Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Lily laughed and all too soon, the train stopped. It was Lily's turn to get off.  
  
She leaned over and hugged Sirius.  
  
"Goodbye Padfoot." (by this time, the boys were animagus and they knew all about remus.)  
  
"Goodbye Lil." Sirius waved as the train disappeared.  
  
The next day, Lily was mourning for the guys, school, ANYTHING from the magic community.  
  
Just then, Ellie swooped in and dropped a letter in Lily's lap, and allowed Lily to pet her while she ate.  
  
Lily opened the letter. It read:  
  
_Lily-  
I miss you already! Sirius is going to stay at my house for the summer. He just sent me an owl telling me. Remus still hasn't replied. My mum and da said that if we promise to behave like gentleman, we can have you over too. Would you like to come and stay at my house? Send Ellie with your reply. Love you.  
Prongs  
_  
Lily smiled and wrote back.   
  
James-  
Of course I will come! My parents said that it will be fine. When should I come? I miss you too. More than you would think! And to think, I just saw you yesterday! Love you!  
Lily  
  
The next morning, Ellie swooped in and dropped three letters. One from Remus, Sirius, and of course, James.  
  
First she read the one from remus. It said:  
  
Lily-   
Hi! I heard that you are staying at James' too. I can't wait. Sorry it took me so long to write. I forgot my owl at Hogwarts and I had to wait for her to fly home on her own. I will see you soon!   
Moony  
  
Then she opened the one from Sirius:  
  
Lily-  
Hi. How are you? Are you going to stay at James'? Also, I wanted to know if you have a picture of Ashleigh that I could have. I don't have one. Thanks. Hope to hear from you soon!  
Padfoot  
  
And last but not least, from James:  
  
Lily-  
Thanks for writing back so quick. I can't wait to see you. You can come tomorrow if you want. I am guessing rhat you already know my address. I can't wait to see you. Love you.  
Prongs  
  
Lily smiled and wrote back to all of them. Then she went upstairs to pack. She didn't know how long she was supposed to stay, so she packed practically all of her summer wardrobe into one suitcase.  
  
Then she traveled by floo powder to James' house.   
  
There appeared to be no one there, so she cautiously walked up the stairs. She saw a room with a Quidditch poster on it, and she knocked softly.  
  
James threw open the door, saw her, and wrapped her in a bear hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"My how you've grown." Lily exclaimed sarcastically to James.   
  
They both burst out laughing, and he showed her to the room where she would be staying.  
  
It turned out, that Lily was the first one to arrive, and she had James all to herself for a week!  
  
The first day she was there, they talked, thought up pranks to play, and started a Marauders Map. They designed it to show every room on Hogwarts even when the rooms shifted, and it showed where everyone was in the castle at all times. It even showed people when they were under an invisibility cloak!  
  
They were quite involved with the map for the rest of the week before Remus and Sirius got there.  
  
Misters   
  
Moony  
Wormtail  
Padfoot and   
Prongs  
Who wish to aid young mischief makers for years to come, Proudly Present to you:  
The Marauders Map  
that was what the boys put at the top of their map. Lily was a bit peeved that they didn't put her name on the map, but they explained to her that she needed a nickname in order to be on it. She finally gave up and let them leave her name off of it.  
  
They had had to send the map to Peter to have him sign it because he wasn't able to come to James' that summer.  
  
The rest of the summer went by fast, as did their fourth and fifth year. An endless number of pranks, Lily and James being the stars of the Quidditch team, and countless hours in Hogsmeade.  
  
So on the Hogwarts Express on the way to begin their 6th year, they talked about how fast the years at Hogwarts had gone by.   
  
"Only two years left...can you believe it?" Lily asked the guys.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
The rest of the train ride went by quickly, and when they got to Hogwarts, they all went up to the Gryffindor Tower and put their things away.   
  
That night, after the feast, they all went to bed right away, as they were exhausted from the 9 hour train ride.  
  
The next morning (Lily's Birthday *September 2*) SIX owls swooped into her room and dropped packages on her, waking her up.   
  
She looked at the pile with astonishment...she had never gotten this many presents before!  
  
She opened the first package, the one she recognized had James handwriting on it.  
  
The card read:  
  
Lily-  
Happy birthday! I hope you like what I got you...Sirius helped me pick it out. How about dinner tonight in Hogsmeade? I love you.  
James  
  
and in the package that James had sent her...was a beautiful REAL SILVER necklace with a lily hanging from it. The petals on the lily were sapphires! The center was a yellow diamond.   
  
Lily gasped and put it on with shaking hands. She loved it, and she would wear it always.  
  
She bent down and picked up the next package. It was from Remus.   
The card read:  
  
Lily-  
Happy 16 birthday! You probably have plans with James for tonight, so I thought I should send you your gift now. I hope you like it!   
Remus  
  
And in HIS package was a statue of a wolf. Not just ANY wolf, but of a werewolf. Not a mean werewolf...but one with a content, gentle expression. It was the model that Lily had seen in the window of a shop in Diagon Alley...the one that she had LOVED. How had he known that she had wanted it? It was a most appropriate present from Remus, as he was a werewolf himself.  
  
She smiled, set this down on her nightstand, and moved on to the next present. It was from Sirius.   
The card said:  
Lily-  
Happy Birthday! Don't worry...there isn't a dung bomb in the box. Its an actual present (for once). I hope you enjoy the gift. Luv Ya Lil!  
Sirius  
  
In the box was a..a birdcage! Inside of it was a parakeet named Loopy. Lily just loved her. She was a pale pinkish bird with baby blue eyes, and a sweet expression. She seemed to love Lily as much as Lily loved her!   
  
Lily set Loopy's birdcage down on the table next to Ellie's cage.  
  
She opened the card from her mother:  
Lily-  
Happy birthday! I can't believe you are already 16! I wish I could be with you on your big day, but I hope the present makes up for it. Have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you on Christmas Vacation!  
Love,  
Mum  
  
And in that box, was a pair of earrings, simpled but elegant dangly earrings with diamonds on the ends.   
  
Lily sighed contentedly and thought of what great friends she had.   
  
  
She then slipped on the earrings, got dressed in her newer everyday robes (it WAS her birthday after all), and she ran to the boy's dormitory and opened the door without knocking.  
  
She ran to James' bed, where he was sitting, reading a Quidditch book.  
  
He saw her, jumped out of bed and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lil." He murmured into her hair.  
  
She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
"Did you get my gift?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes! I LOVE it! It must have cost you a fortune!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"It did," James replied ruefully, "but you're worth it." He grinned down at her.  
  
He then saw that she was wearing the necklace and he sighed with satisfaction.  
  
Then Lily un wrapped herself from James' arms and ran over to Sirius and gave him such a hug, that he fell back onto his bed.  
  
"Oh Sirius I love you!!! Thank you SO much! I love her!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Sirius grinned and blushed at being the center of attention.  
  
James was looking on enviously, as his girlfriend continued to hug Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, you are the best friend a girl could ask for!" Lily said.  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "I love you too Lil. Well, you might want to get off me...your boyfriend looks as though I am going to be his next meal!"   
  
Lily laughed and went over to kiss James. He put his arm around her shoulders possessively and smiled at Sirius.   
  
"No matter what you give her buddy, she always comes back to me." He said.  
  
Then he looked down at her, "Do you really love Sirius?" He asked.  
  
"As a FRIEND you git! I love YOU!!!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
They all laughed, and then Remus woke up.  
  
"WHATS ALL THAT RACKET?!" Remus shouted. (He wasn't a morning person)  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Re! I came in to thank everyone for the gifts they gave me." Lily said quietly.  
  
With that, Remus jumped out of bed.   
  
"Is it my turn to be thanked yet?!"   
  
"Of course it is." Lily laughed as she hugged Remus. She whispered in his ear, "I love it, Re! How could you know that that's what I wanted most from Diagon Alley? I put it on my nightstand so I can see it when I fall asleep and first thing when I wake up."  
  
Remus grinned and James looked at the pair suspiciously while Lily whispered in Remus' ear.  
  
Lily finally let go and went over to a disgruntled James.  
  
"Oh, James, why do I hang around you? You're so possesive! But I love you anyway." Lily said in an audible whisper.  
  
Remus and Sirius howled with laughter as James turned beet red (in a good way) and Lily giggled at his discomfort.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Lily, and a very red James walked down the corridor to the Breakfast Hall.   
  
James had his arm around Lily and was getting many envious looks from the rest of the 6th year boys.  
  
"James, I can't thank you enough for the necklace. I will wear it always." Lily whispered.  
  
"No problem Lil, I'll be here to watch and make SURE you wear it always." James replied with a mischievious look on his face.  
  
Lily pulled away.   
  
"And just WHAT are you planning James Harold Potter?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Am I really that transparent?" James asked with a worried frown.  
  
"No, I just know you too well." Lily replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, you do love." James replied softly, gently pulling Lily into an empty hallway, "and thats why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"James..."   
  
"No, Lily, don't try and stop me. I know we are sixth years, but I need to know...will you marry me?"   
  
"I can't!" Lily cried, pulling away and running down the corridor.  
  
She left James very disappointed and embarassed. That WASN'T how he had imagined this.  
  
Well, if she wasn't serious about the relationship, neither was he!  
  
He walked down to the breakfast hall and sat down with a plop next to Sirius.  
  
"So, did you ask her?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah." He replied glumly.  
  
"No way! She said...no?!" Remus asked disbelievingly.  
  
James nodded his head.  
  
"Let change the subject guys." James said with a quick glance over at Lily, who was picking at her food next to Laurie.  
  
3 days later, James couldn't stand the silence between him and Lily anymore. he walked up to her and gently pulled her aside.  
  
"What is it James?" Lily asked, not looking up.  
  
"I want to know whats going on...I miss you." James told her honestly.  
  
Lily looked up, and whispered, "I miss you too, love."  
  
"Then whats going on?" James asked, relieved to know that she still liked him.  
  
"James, you are a pure-blooded wizard, am I right?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yeah..." James replied, not knowing where she was going with this.  
  
"James I come from a family of Squibs...and i know that you wouldn't want Squib children...and Squib blood is as bad as muggle blood in the eyes of Snape and the other Slytherins. I didn't think you would want to be with me if you knew." She told him.  
  
"Lil, that doesn't matter to me." James told her honestly.  
  
"Really?!" Lily looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Really."   
  
Lily squealed and threw her arms around James and kissed him.  
  
"I've missed you so much, you could never imagine." James murmured between kisses.  
  
"Yes I can imagine, because I missed you just as much." Lily grinned and kissed him again.  
  
They walked into the lunch room, litterally entwined in each others arms, and Sirius and Remus saw them and starting whooping and clapping.  
  
"Re, you owe me $20 galleons. I TOLD you they would be back together before Friday." Sirius said gleefully, holding out his hand.  
  
Remus frowned and grudgingly handed over 20 galleons.  
  
Lily and James hardly ate at all that lunch period. They were talking in low voices, and sitting as close as the seats would allow.  
  
"James, would you like to ask me the question again?" Lily asked him quietly.  
  
James' eyes lit up and he did.   
  
"Lily Jessica Rineson, will you be my wife?"  
  
Lily smiled at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
James reached over and pulled her into his arms. Lily put her arms around his neck and they kissed.   
  
They broke apart with a start when they heard cat calls and wolf whistling coming from Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Do you two ALWAYS have to ruin everything good?" James asked, trying his best to look angry.  
  
"Yep, thats what we're here for Prongs old pal." Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
Lily groaned.  
  
All of the girls in the hallway stopped to examine Lily's engagement ring. It was a large diamond set in a gold band with smaller diamonds surrounding it.  
  
"You are so lucky!" Most of them told her, enviously looking at James.  
  
That night, Lily sat in front of the fire, snuggled up against James.  
  
"Never again will I stay away from you for 3 days."She murmured in his ear.  
  
"Never again will I LET you stay away from me for 3 days." He replied with a soft smile.  
  
They both laughed and Lily snuggled deeper into his arms.  
  
Lily fell asleep in his arms, a contented smile on her face.   
  
James quietly lifted her up (jeeze she was light) and he brought her into the girls dorms, got a stern look from Professor McGonagall, and put Lily in her bed, covered her up, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
As he left her room, Professor McGonagall said, "You two will make a great pair." and she winked at him.  
  
James blushed and went to his dorm and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning, Lily snuck into James' room, and just watched him sleep. She heard him murmuring.  
  
"Lily, lets have lots and lots of kids. I like kids. And lets get a big bed."  
  
Lily smirked and pushed him awake.  
  
"James Harold Potter, you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." Lily said indignantly.  
  
"WHAT?!!! What did I say?" James asked with a horrified look.  
  
Lily mimicked him, "Lily, lets have lots and lots of kids. I like kids. And lets get a big bed."  
  
James looked horrified and embarassed. "Well, why were you listening anyways?"  
  
Sirius came out of no where grinning like a lunatic, "You were only YELLING in your dreams. The whole dorm heard you."  
  
James looked around frantically and saw that, indeed the whole room had heard.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he started laughing, and once he started, he couldn't stop.   
Soon the whole dorm including Lily were laughing hysterically.  
  
Lily pulled him up off the bed and ordered him to get dressed, then meet her in the common room.  
  
Then she left.  
  
When James was ready and he went to meet her in the Common Room, he was very surprised to see her talking and laughing with a girl named Laurie.  
  
Lily hadn't laughed with another girl since....since...well it was about time.  
  
James grinned at her and she grinned back.  
  
"Laurie, this is my fiancee' James Potter." Lily told her, looking proud.  
  
"You're ENGAGED?!! But we are only 6th years!" Laurie exclaimed.  
  
"It's never too early to start thinking about it, right Lil?" James replied.  
  
"Right." Lily said as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
James walked hand in hand with Lily down to the Breakfast Hall, and Laurie was talking with Lily the WHOLE WAY. James could hardly get in two words edge wise!  
  
_I almost wish she would have just stuck to being friends with me and the guys._ but then he shook his head, _no I can't think that...she deserves to get out there. I am being selfish.  
  
_As Laurie was in Ravenclaw, Lily and she couldn't sit together at Breakfast.  
  
"Hey Re, Hey Siri, whats up?" Lily asked the boys sitting across from her.  
  
"Oh Lil, uh, can I see your engagement ring?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"NO!!! What would you do to it? Normally I would let you...but this ring is too special!" Lily exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily," Sirius started patiently, "would I lie?"  
  
"Yes." Lily grinned without hesitation.  
  
Sirius gave an exasperated sigh. "Remus, she knows me too well."   
  
  



	3. The Power Of Betrayal

**_Summer is almost here. I can't believe it. This year has gone by so fast!_ Lily thought to herself as she and James walked down to Potions.  
  
Professor Riddle (is he a relation to Voldemort? Wait and see) was being a grouch as usual.   
  
"Class, today we are making shrinking potions. Being as stupid as you all are, I don't expect any of you to get it correctly."  
  
He went on in this same tone and explained the Potion.  
  
"Remember! Only ONE eye of newt." he said looking straight at Sirius who blushed and sunk in his chair.  
  
James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were partners. Lily, who was the brains of the group, decided she should watch the boys very carefully.   
  
When they had almost finished the potion, Sirius, who was just being Sirius, accidently (or so he said) put in TWO eye of newts and the whole cauldron exploded.  
  
Professor Riddle walked over and smirked, "I would have expected more out of you Miss Evans." He said and walked off.  
  
Snape and his cronies were all laughing so hard that they weren't paying attention to _their_ cauldron. And theirs blew up too.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt.  
  
"Serves him right the dumb git!" James gasped between giggles.  
  
Soon, the bell rang, and they all walked down to Care Of Magical Creatures with Professor Donahue.   
  
That night, after lights out, Lily snuck into James' dormitory...but someone was there to stop her.  
  
"Laurie?! What are you doing here?" Lily asked in amazement.  
  
"Lily, you don't deserve James. I am asking you nicely to give him up...or I can make yourlife a living hell." Laurie said in a voice Lily had never heard before.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Lily gasped.  
  
"Whats going on here?" asked an astonished James as he peeked out the door.  
  
"Oh, hello James!" Laurie said brightly, a fake smile on her face.  
"Lily was just telling me that she wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this whole engagement thing."  
  
"What?! Lil, is she serious?" James asked.  
  
"No, of course not, love. Sorry we woke you. Laurie and I need to talk." she said, "love you!" then kissed him and pulled Laurie into the common room.  
  
"What do you think you are trying to do?" Lily asked Laurie angrily.  
  
"What do you _think_ i am trying to do?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Laurie said in an angry whisper.  
  
James, was listening carefully to this whole conversation from the door of the boys dormitory...but the _girls_ didn't know that.  
  
"I can only imagine. Why did you become friends with me in the first place?" Lily asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Because you are the key to me getting James. Because I WILL get him Lily. Just you wait." with that, Laurie walked off to her tower.  
  
James walked out and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"I was listening Lil. She's not going to get me...why would I have asked you to marry me if you weren't the one that I wanted to spend my life with?" James asked.  
  
Lily smiled.   
  
"I think we have been up long enough. Lets go to bed." She kissed him and walked to the opposite side of the common room going to her dorm.  
  
What was bothering Lily was...what was Laurie going to do to get him? Lily shuddered and shook away those thoughts. Little did she know...she was soon to find out.  
  
The next morning, neither Lily or James mentioned what had gone on the night before, but undoubtedly, it was on both of their minds.  
  
Laurie walked up to Lily and said, "Good Morning!" then she muttered so only Lily could hear, "You bratty little goody two shoes."   
  
Lily ignored her, and didn't notice when Laurie stuck something in her pocket.  
  
She ate her breakfast in silence, then, on her way to her first class...Muggle Studies, she found something in her pocket.  
  
It was a small hand mirror.   
  
Lily was just wondering why Laurie had given this to her, when she ran straight into Sirius.  
  
"Oh! Hey Sirius!" Lily said as brightly as she could.  
  
"James told me about...everything." he told her in a low voice that only she could hear.  
  
"Good." Lily said, relieved.  
  
"And I wanted to let you know that I am here for you all the way." he added.  
  
"Thanks." she whispered, then hugged him.  
  
They walked together to Muggle Studies.   
  
That day, Lily couldn't pay any attention to the teacher. She was too preoccupied with Laurie and what was going on with James.  
  
She didn't even acknowledge anything in that class until the professor called her name.  
  
"Miss Rineson? Would you like to answer that question?" the Professor asked.  
  
Lily blushed crimson. "Could you please repeat the question."  
  
The teacher sighed, "What are radios and how are they used?"   
  
Lily thought furiously.  
  
"Umm, aren't they some kind of contraption that enables muggles to listen to music?" Lily asked, hoping she was right.  
  
The teacher looked surprised. "Yes, that is correct, and next time you aren't listening Miss Rineson, you will have a detention."  
  
Lily nodded and was relieved when the bell rang. She rushed out of the room and was soon caught up to by James.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James said brightly.  
  
She ignored him and pulled him towards the front of the hall where a crowd had gathered. Everyone was whispering excitedly.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of green light, and one of their number was gone....  
_  
more to come soon...haha cliffhanger!_**


	4. Sacrafices

  
  
The whole room fell silent.   
  
_Oh No, not again. Oh my God, Laurie!!! _Lily thought desperately.  
  
Then she and James ran up to Laurie, and checked her pulse....Nothing.   
  
Lily started to cry, and she noticed that almost all of the girls were.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, and floating there, was Voldemort.   
  
Lily screamed and a shudder ran through her body.  
  
This was the man that had killed Ashleigh, this was the man that had killed Laurie, this man, had caused her unbearable pain, and he was smiling at her.  
  
"YOU!!! I hate you! How could you do this?! Do you LIKE killing people? Are you TRYING to ruin my life? What about Ashleigh? What did she ever do to you? And laurie...what has SHE ever done to you? And now they're DEAD. DEAD, you killed innocent people. Why?!" Lily said through her tears.  
  
Voldemort laughed and said, "Lily, Laurie and Ashleigh were only in my way...what I really wanted...was YOUR life. Laurie was under my spell for the past 3 weeks...she was a zombie...she followed my orders. I tried to get her to do it without using the spell...but she was too loyal to you. Now, it's time for me to get what I really wanted."  
  
James yelled and jumped in front of Lily just as Voldemort whispered the curse and green light came out of the wand.  
  
James was knocked to the ground, and Voldemort was no where to be seen.  
  
Lily threw herself to the ground next to James.  
  
"No James, NO!!! Why is it that I have to be the cause of death for everyone close to me? You can't be gone, you just can't! I NEED you James!" Lily screamed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore strode in, took in the sight, and sent James and Laurie. up to Madam Pomfrey...even though there was nothing to be done for poor Laurie.  
  
_So Laurie was under Voldemort's spell. She really WAS my friend. Voldemort is going to pay...if its the last thing I do._ Lily thought to herself, shaking with anger and grief.  
  
She ran up to the hospital wing accompanied by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey...he isn't...?" Lily asked, not able to say the word.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled weakly, "No, he'll be fine. Though I don't understand how he lived through that spell. All he got from it was a lightening shaped scar right over his heart."   
  
Lily sagged against Sirius in relief. He put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Siri...its all my fault...its ALWAYS my fault when things like this happen. Laurie...oh how can she be gone?" Lily sobbed.  
  
Lily sat by James' side until he woke up the next morning.  
  
"Lily? Am I dead?" James asked her groggily.  
  
"No, Thank God you're alright!" Lily cried running into his arms.   
  
"Shhh, Lil...is Laurie...?" James asked her quietly.  
  
Lily nodded and tears fell silently down her cheeks.  
  
"But she didn't betray me as we thought...she was under Voldemort's spell...how could he? WHY ME?!" Lily wailed.  
  
"Lil, its ok. She's in a better place. And I'm glad you didn't die." James told her soothingly.  
  
"But I never got to tell her I was sorry!" Lily told him, as the mirror dropped out of her pocket.   
  
"Hey whats that?" James asked.  
  
"It was a mirror Laurie gave me when she was under the spell. I wonder what its for..." Lily said as she opened it, then passed out.  
  
_What was in the mirror that was so horrible? Read Part 5 Coming Soon and find out!_  
  
  



	5. Visions

Subj:**Part 5**  
Date:11/17/2000 8:34:54 PM Central Standard Time  
From:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
To:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
  
**When Lily came to, the first thing she saw was James' worried face looking at her.  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Oh James, it was horrible!" Lily moaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
Lily took the mirror out of his hands, took a deep breath, and opened the mirror again.   
  
The first thing she saw in the mirror was what had made her pass out...all of her friends lying on the ground, dead...their bodies tortured.  
  
"James." She said shakily. "Come here."  
  
James walked over and looked into the mirror. All he saw was his reflection.  
  
"Is looking at yourself really that scary?" James asked her with a grin.  
  
"NO, you git, LOOK in the mirror." Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
James again looked, and all he saw was his reflection, and he told her so.  
  
"But that can't be! I see..." she shuddered, "I see all of my friends, lined up, dead, and their bodies look...mangled."  
  
James looked at her, startled.   
  
"James, I am serious. There is something going on with this mirror, and I don't plan to stick around and find out." Lily told him.  
  
Without another word, Lily fled the room.  
  
James was worried too, but not for the same reason. He thought that Lily was losing it because Laurie had died.  
  
_I've got to get rid of this thing. Where can I put it? Its got to be somewhere where no one can find it...I don't want anyone else to see what I have seen. _Lily thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly an idea occured to her. She rushed to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and flushed the mirror down the toilet.   
  
Just as she was leaving, Moaning Myrtle herself came up crying.  
  
"Someone threw this at me!....Hey! This is great! I see me winning a beauty pageant, me winning the Quidditch Cup...me becoming Head Girl! Gee, thanks Lily! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever thrown at me!" Moaning Murtle exclaimed.  
  
Then Myrtle turned around and floated away, back down to her U- Bend.  
  
_Well, if it makes her happy, then she can keep it!_ Lily thought to herself.  
  
That night at supper, Lily was more normal, but when she fell asleep...the mirror was in her dreams. A strange voice was narrating her dream...  
  
_"Lily, Lily look! They're DEAD. Lily, look...its JAMES. This is whats going to become of them if they are in your life. Leave them be...walk alone...you're a danger to EVERYONE!!!"   
  
_The voice cackled in her dreams and then she woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
_No,_ she told herself _thats not true...or is it... Ashleigh...  
Laurie...almost James. Am I really putting their lives in danger?  
  
_She shook her head. She knew she musn't think like that. She decided to go wake James and tell him about her dreams.  
  
"James...James?" Lily whispered as she gently shook him.  
  
"URGH UH what?!" James said and sat straight up in the bed.  
  
"Oh James, I need to talk to you." Lily said, trying not to laugh at the bewildered look on his face.  
  
James nodded and got to his feet, he put his robe on and Lily steered him towards the Common Room.  
  
Lily told him about her dream, and James put his arms around her.  
  
"Lil, it was just a dream. You're not a danger to me. Even if you were...do you think I'd let that stop me from being with you?" James asked her gently.  
  
"No but James, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, or Sirius, or Remus. I couldn't stand being the cause of another persons death." Lily began to cry, her memories of Ashleigh came flooding back vividly. _  
  
_Her most vivid memory of Ashleigh was the memory of the dance...one of the last times they ever had together: ****_"So Ashleigh, how many times did Sirius step on your feet?" Lily asked Ashleigh in her memory.  
"Oh...only 1,000 times...not too many!" Ashleigh had replied with a grin.   
  
_**The memory of the way she died:_"I will only say two words...and you shall be gone!" he said with a malicious type of glee. "Avada Kadavra."  
  
The rest happened in slow motion to Lily...Ashleigh screaming and jumping in front of her, the flash of green light, and Ashleigh's lifeless body at her feet.  
  
_And lastly, the memory of her speech at Ashleigh's funeral:_Ashleigh Madison was the most loveable person I have ever met. She was loyal, caring, funny, carefree, and above all, a friend.   
Ashleigh was the only person that I have ever really trusted. I poured my soul into her and she poured hers into me.   
But now she is gone, an era ended. She gave her life for me. Voldemort threw an unforgiveable curse at me, and she jumped in front. I will never forget looking down and seeing her lying there...all of her vigor and life gone.   
A part of me is gone, and is never going to return. A hole in my heart that nothing can fill.  
Ashleigh, if you can hear me, I wanted to say that I will never forget you and that I will remember everything we did together, I will cherish your memory forever. You were special, and I won't let anyone forget that. I love you Ashleigh. Please come back!  
  
_"Oh James! I still miss Ashleigh so much!" Lily sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, baby, it's ok. It's ok to still miss her. We all do. She was irreplaceable...one of a kind...the life of the party." James whispered.  
  
"James, I don't want to be a danger to you..." Lily began but James cut her off.  
  
"Lily, you aren't a danger to me, and even if you were...I love you and I want to be with you no matter what...and theres something I need to tell you...  
**_  
  
  
_  
  
  
**


	6. Invisibilty

Subj:**Part 6 **  
Date:11/18/2000 9:55:11 AM Central Standard Time  
From:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
To:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
  
**Lily looked up.   
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"Well...Lily, Dumbledore called me into his office yesterday and he told me that Voldemort is after us. He's figured out how to get into the castle...we're not safe here." James told her slowly.  
  
"Oh no! You're not serious?!" Lily cried in alarm.  
  
"I am. And no, its not your fault he's after me. Voldemort has somehow caught wind that I am a powerful wizard and he's afraid that I will get TOO powerful, and try to defeat him...so he wants to kill me now, while he can."   
  
"Whats going to happen? Where are you going to go?" Lily asked him, afraid what the answer might be.  
  
"Well...Dumbledore is going to perform a fidelius charm on me...and after our seventh year he'll take it off... (_authors note: this is not the same fidelius charm that Peter breaks...I say they had two on them one after the other...makes my story more interesting.) _and Lily...I will understand if you don't want to be under the charm with me, but I wanted to ask you. because I can't leave you." James told her hesitantly.  
  
"But the Fidelius Charm means that no one but our secret keeper can see us...but we can see everyone...will we stay at Hogwarts then? And carry on with our lessons?" Lily asked him slowly.  
  
"Right...and when we do something bad...the teachers can't see us to yell at us...and when we're late to class...they'll never know." James said with a grin.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
James grew serious again, "We will hand in our assignments to Professor Dumbledore and he in turn, will hand them to our teachers. It doesn't matter if Voldemort knows that Dumbledore is our secret keeper...Dumbledore is the only one that Voldemort is afraid of...and Dumbledore will never tell where we are."  
  
James looked at her expectantly, waiting for her judgement.  
  
"What about Sirius...and Remus?!" Lily asked.  
  
"They'll be able to see us too...I don't know exactly how Dumbledore will do that...but thats what he said."   
  
Lily smiled weakly, "Of course I'll go with you. Who knows...it might be fun!"   
  
James grinned and kissed her.  
  
As if on cue, Dumbledore walked into their room and said to James, "Are you ready?"   
  
James smiled, "Yeah, but I'm taking Lily with me."  
  
"Just as I was planning. What I have decided, is I am going to put Sirius and Remus under the Fidelius Charm with you...just for their safety, so you will be able to see them." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Dumbledore performed the Charm, and there was a school assembly that night, and Dumbledore told the rest of the school that James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus had gone home, because Voldemort was after them, and they weren't safe at the school.  
  
"So James, I guess I am stuck with you." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Yup." James smiled at her and Sirius pretended to gag.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of school." Lily said sorrowfully. "I can't believe that next year is our last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Only one more year to play pranks...and this time Filch won't be able to see us!" Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"This oughta be good." Remus said with a smile.  
  
That night was the full moon, so Lily knew that the three of them would be going on another one of their "adventures" that she didn't approve of. But she knew there was no way to stop them, she had found that out long ago.  
  
When the assembly was over, they all headed to their dormitories.  
  
Susianna, a girl in Lily's dorm stepped on Lily's foot and Lily yelled "OUCH!!!" but no one heard her, and Susianna didn't even know what she had done.  
  
_This is just weird. I don't think I will ever get used to it._ Lily thought, rubbing her foot.  
  
James, in the other room preparing for his adventure, was thinking the same thing. Remus was nervously looking at the clock every 5 seconds, and Sirius was cursing under his breath because he couldn't find his case of Filibuster Fireworks.  
  
As James was searching his drawer a picture fell out. It was a picture of Lily and Ashleigh the day before Ashleigh had died. They were both smiling and waving up at him.   
  
James sighed and tucked it in his sack so he could give it to Lily later.  
  
Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all went out to the Whomping Willow.  
  
Back in Lily's room, she was lonely. She didn't even have Susianna to fight with like usual!  
  
Lucky James had his two best friends with him...and Lily's two best friends were dead.  
  
She sighed and turned over. At least she had James...that was all that mattered...that was the last thing she thought before she fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, everyone was frantically packing all of their things into their trunks. The Hogwarts Express was going to leave at 11:00 a.m, and it was already 10:00!!!   
  
Lily and James decided to take one last walk around Hogwarts before they left for the train station.  
  
"Where are we going to go James? Our families can't see us." Lily asked him worriedly.  
  
"Well, my parents are dead," james said with sorrow in his voice, "but in their will they left me the house. We can move in there for the summer." he said.  
  
"Are you sure? I can always stay at a hotel or something. I don't want to be a bother." Lily said worriedly.  
  
James laughed, "Lily, if you were a bother, do you think I would be hanging around you? I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to stay."   
  
Lily smiled, "Sometimes I am such a ditz. But yeah, I'd love to. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. But I better warn you...we will be seeing a lot of Sirius and Remus...Sirius lives next door and Remus lives across the street." James said.  
  
"Thats alright. But...their families can't see them either...how are they going to manage?" Lily asked.  
  
"All of our parents used to go to Majorca in the summer, and leave us here...they did that every year before my parents died...and this year they decided to go again even though my parents aren't there." James explained.  
  
"Maybe this summer isn't going to be so bad after all." Lily said with a smile.  
  
_Part 7 will be coming soon. I don't own any of the characters except Susianna, Ashleigh, and Laurie....the rest belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling (Not fair!)_  
  
  
  
**


	7. Summers...

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories...especially Immortal_Mage...thanks so much Mage...I love getting your reviews!! I see your name up there and I read them first!! I am glad everyone likes me story...just so you all know...its all planned out and its going to be a VERY LONG ongoing thing. Again thanks for your support....read on!  
_  
Lily looked at her watch and decided they should head in and grab their stuff...they had to be at the train station in 30 minutes.  
  
James helped Lily carry her largest suitcase to the Hogwarts Express Luggage Carrier, and they went into the compartment where Remus and Sirius were.   
  
The whole Fidelius Charm stuff had made them all closer than ever...they were each other's only companions, and Remus and Sirius were like brothers to Lily...she couldn't imagine them ever doing anything to her.  
  
The topic of their discussion that train ride was little Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"That brainless git ALWAYS used to follow us around...the awesome thing about the Charm is that he can't follow us anymore!" Sirius stated loudly.  
  
"Oh I KNOW!!! That dolt doesn't know WHAT he's doing in ANY class." Remus put in.  
  
"Well I think that the blasted boy needs to get a clue." James said.  
  
"Guys, its not HIS fault her turned out so errr...learning challenged." Lily said with a laugh.  
  
They all laughed and changed the subject.  
  
They talked about Quidditch for the rest of the train ride...they had won the Quidditch Cup that year for the 3rd year in a row!!!  
  
When they reached the train station, they all had to walk all the way to james, Sirius', and Remus' street...a 2 hour walk...no one could see or hear them to give them a ride.  
  
"BLAST!!!" Lily cried.  
  
"Whats the matter?" James asked.  
  
"I left Loopy!!!" She moaned.  
  
"No you didn't!" Sirius grinned, "I put her in my suitcase...I thought you might forget her."  
  
"Siri you're a lifesaver!" Lily laughed.  
  
They all laughed and talked the rest of the way to the houses.  
  
Then they all split their separate ways, with Lily and James walking to James' house.  
  
When they got inside James looked around.  
  
"It's weird not to have my mum here, welcoming me home." James remarked.  
  
Lily put her arms around him, "James, I know it hurts, its ok to think about them."   
  
James lifted her chin and kissed her. She grinned and ask, "Now where am I to stay?"  
  
"You could stay in the guest room...make yourself at home...there's a chest of drawers that you can use for your clothes." he told her.  
  
"Uh, James?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wear robes or Muggle Clothes?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Robes, of course." James smiled.  
  
The rest of the day and the next day, Lily unpacked. Sirius and Remus came over and were watching a Quidditch match with James on TV.  
  
_Somehow, I think this is what married life will be like."_ Lily thought grimly as she picked up dirty dishes from the table in front of the guys.  
  
To her surprise, James got up and began helping her. She glanced at him and he saw her surprise and grinned, "You'll get help when we have a house of our own."  
  
She grinned and pecked him on the cheek as they brought the dishes to the sink and began washing them. She washed, he dried.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked in and watched the couple do the dishes. Sirius whispered so only Remus could hear, "They're gonna be a happy married couple."   
  
And Remus said, "They act like they already ARE married."   
  
They both laughed and Lily and James looked up.  
  
"Are you talking about us?" Lily asked indignantly?  
  
"US? No way." Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Lily laughed and threw a towel at him. He caught it easily and grinned.   
  
Remus and Sirius went home at about 9:00. They were all beat. Lily said goodnight to James at 10:00 and went up to bed. The minute her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up with a start when she heard a crashing noise. She heard someone say "BLAST" in a loud whisper. She looked quickly at the clock...it read 3:00 a.m. Lily jumped out of bed, threw on her robe, and crept downstairs.  
  
She peeked around the corner and saw James, a dog that she knew was Sirius, And Remus as a WEREWOLF.  
  
"Oh My Goodness! James how did he get in?!" Lily asked in a strangled voice.  
  
The werewolf saw her and began charging at her. She screamed and tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move.   
  
Everything next seemed to happen in slow motion, James turning into Prongs and leaping at the werewolf, and the crushing pain as the weight of the fighting werewolf and stag hit Lily with a crunch.  
  
Everything went black, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on a couch and James was looking down worriedly at her.   
  
She tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and let herself fall back onto the pillows.  
  
"Lily, what hurts?" James asked, phone in hand, ready to call 911.   
  
"Don't call emergency...its just a couple of broken ribs...they can't do anything for them....just give me some bandages and I will go wrap them." Lily gasped.  
  
He did as she told him to, and she went and wrapped her ribs. At times it hurt so bad, she couldn't breathe, and James convinced her to lie down.  
  
Remus came over that day, gray faced, and worried. he saw her on the couch and rushed over to her.  
  
"Lily I am so sorry! i didn't mean to..." he broke off and looked at the ground.  
  
"Remus," she said gently, taking his hand, "as far as I am concerned, this was no one's fault, it was an accident. My ribs will be fine in a couple of weeks. I have been in worse shape than this, believe me." Lily said with a weak grin.  
  
"But I can't believe I...Lily I am so sorry! If there's anything I can do..." he said.  
  
Lily shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not mad...honest!" she told him, her voice gaining strength.  
  
That day, Sirius, Remus, and James kept Lily company while she started healing.   
Sirius performed and anti pain charm so she could move around as usual the next day...but she had to be very careful because just because there was no pain...the bones were STILL broken.   
  
Someone banged on their door...James opened it...and it was....Dumbledore. He looked quite worried, and he layed his eyes on Lily.   
  
"Lily I'm so sorry...your parents...Voldemort." he broke off.  
  
"No!" Lily screamed.  
_Authors Note: I know a lot of people die in my story, but I can guarantee you...this is the last person to die before James and Lily at the end of my series...I planned my story a certain way, and this was how it all worked out. Thanks for reading it...part 8 coming soon!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Startling Revelations

"Oh no, not my mum, not da. It's my fault. I never even got to say goodbye!!" Lily said in a dull voice numb with shock.  
  
James steered Lily over to the couch and she sat down on it dumbly. She was looking at the wall...almost as if she was in another world.  
  
"I need to leave here." Lily said suddenly.  
  
"Lily, DON'T! Don't leave!" James cried desperately.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'll be back James. Just give me some time to be alone."   
  
Lily went upstairs and packed a small suitcase with about a week's worth of clothes.   
  
_I need to get out of here, I need to leave so that my friends are out of danger. _Lily thought as she ran through the front door before James could stop her.  
  
James looked sorrowfully as Lily caught a cab. He didn't know if she was ever coming back. Too many deaths in so little time...she needed her space, but his heart ached at the thought of not seeing her. He shook his head sadly and walked up to his bedroom and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The rest of the summer James worried about Lily, and Sirius and Remus did too. They didn't know what had happened to her, she hadn't written them at all, and the owls that they tried to send, came back to them unopened. By the end of the summer, James had given up on ever seeing her again. She hadn't even WRITTEN!!! James had his doubts that she was even alive...a 17 year old girl all by herself out there with Voldemort after her...not very good chances.   
  
3 days before the end of the summer, Lily waltzed into James' living room.  
  
She smiled, eyes sparkling and ran into his arms. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go.   
  
"Oh Lil, I was so worried."  
  
"I missed you, love." Lily whispered in his ear.  
  
"I missed you more than you could ever imagine." James told her honestly.  
  
He kissed her until they were out of breath. Lily grinned and kissed him again.  
  
"You seem...different." Sirius commented with a frown.  
  
"Well, I got in touch with Dumbledore and he helped me cope with everything this summer, but I missed all of you dreadfully. Dumbledore wouldn't let me send you an owl because he wanted me to start over new and let go of the past. He's a wonderful person, Dumbledore is. I believe he could make ANYONE feel better. I had to forgive a lot of things this year, I had to tie up a lot of loose ends. It was horrible not being able to see you for the summer! But now that I am "better" he let me come back.I was so worried you would be vexed with me, James." Lily said as James kissed her yet again.  
  
That night, after Sirius and Remus had left, Lily sat snuggled in James' arms, listening to the fire crackle and pop. She had told him all about her summer and James told her about his.  
  
They just sat there contentedly after they had finished talking. James didn't ever want her out of his arms, he had missed her so much!  
  
They both fell asleep just like that, in each other's arms. Lily awoke that night by the sound of Ellie rustling around in her cage. She shivered, for the fire had long gone out.   
  
She crept out of James' arms and went and got the warm comforter off her bed, and covered them both with it as she snuggled back into her previous position.  
  
"I love you Lily." James whispered in her ear just as she was falling asleep.  
  
"I love you too James." Lily said with a sleepy smile, and soon, she was fast asleep.  
  
When james woke up the next morning, he carefully carried Lily over to the couch and he layed her down. Then he went to go get a start on breakfast.  
  
He made her breakfast, and when she woke up and walked into the kitchen, she was amazed at what she saw.   
  
He had made a beautiful breakfast and had put a bouquet of 12 red roses in the center of the table.  
  
"Oh James, you're so sweet!" Lily cried as she surveyed the table yet again.  
  
They both sat down and ate. After they had finished, they just sat at the table talking. Only 3 more days to Hogwarts!  
  
Three days later they went to Kings Cross Station together to get on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
She sat with Sirius, and Remus, and James as usual and they had a lot to say on that train ride.  
  
"Our last year, I just can't believe it." Lily said disbelievingly. "You will stay in touch right?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius worriedly.  
  
"Of course we will Lily. You two mean the world to us." Remus replied for them both.  
  
"Blast Ended Skrewts couldn't keep us away." Sirius added with a grin.  
  
James put his arms around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Its going to be hard to leave here isn't it?" James asked her quietly.  
  
Lily nodded.   
  
"You all know what you are going to be! What am I going to do with my life?" Lily asked no one in particular.  
  
"You're going to be the most spoiled wife in the world thats what." James said with a laugh.  
  
Lily grinned, "i'd like that...I think I'll be a housewife and stay at home with the children."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Watch out James, she's already talking about kids!"   
  
James laughed. "Thats alright, I've still got a whole year to get used to the idea."  
  
They all laughed, and James kissed Lily.  
  
All too soon, they arrived at the train station, and they headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
The first person they saw when they walked in was Professor Dumbledore. He had come out to greet them.  
  
"Hello James, Remus, Sirius," he said as he shook their hands. Lily hugged him and Dumbledore smiled at her and patted her on the back.  
  
"It's good to see you smiling Ms.Pot- er Evans." Dumbledore said with a sheepish grin at his mistake.  
  
Lily grinned. "Quite alright."   
  
Right then, Professor Dumbledore took off the Fidelius Charm and said, "For the time being you are out of danger." and then he walked away.  
  
As they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, they greeted all of the familiar sights and people.  
  
"Its so good to be back here, and its GREAT to have people being able to SEE you." Lily said with a smile as she looked around at the familiar passageways.  
  
"Sure is." James said in agreement. Sirius and Remus ran off ahead so they could get a start on their pranks.   
  
James walked at a slow pace with Lily.  
  
"You can go on up if you want to. I might be a while." Lily told him.  
  
"That's alright, I'd rather be with you. I wasted enough time this summer." James said sincerely.  
  
Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and looked at his face.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm back. I missed you so much!" Lily told him.  
  
James put his arms around her waist and said, "I bet I missed you more." he said softly.  
  
Lily shook her head and grinned.  
  
He tilted up her chin and kissed her again.  
  
Professor McGonagall had just walked in, and they were surprised to see her smiling at the two of them in each other's arms.  
  
"Still together?" she asked with a wry smile.  
  
Lily nodded and showed her the ring on her finger.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped and told her how beautiful it was. Lily and Professor McGonagall spent the next few minutes talking about the wedding and Lily asked her if she would like to be a bridesmaid.   
  
Professor McGonagall looked at her in surprise and nodded.   
  
"You know, I've never been in a wedding! This will be great!" she said as she walked away.  
  
Lily smiled and waved her goodbye.  
  
Then she turned to James.  
  
"We better get headed up to the room before the 1st years get here." she said as she picked up her bags.  
  
James nodded and led the way.  
  
When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, James said "Hinkle Finkle Dinkle Do" and she let them in.  
  
Lily went straight towards the girls' dorms and James to the boys'.   
  
"I'll come into your room when I am finished." Lily yelled from her room.  
  
"Hi Susianna!" Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lily! We missed you last year!" Susianna exclaimed as she hugged Lily.  
  
"Well, you heard voldemort was after us...and we were under a Fidelius Charm. So we were here...you just couldn't see us." Lily explained to her.  
  
"Oh! THATS why! Someone told me you were dead!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Nope, I' m here." Lily said and laughed with her.  
  
They talked while they unpacked, all of their arguments from the past forgotten. This was a year to patch things up...let go of grudges, and make life long friends.  
  
When she had finished unpacking, she walked out of the dorm with Susianna. They met James and Remus in the Common Room.   
  
James and Lily walked to the Great Hall together, and Remus surprisingly walked with Susianna.  
  
Lily and James looked at the pair and grinned.  
  
Remus and Susianna blushed, then went back to talking to each other.  
  
"Whatever happened to Sirius?" Lily asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
James grinned. "I think he's already in Dumbledore's office. He blew up the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."   
  
Lily laughed, "Figures. He always starts off the year with a bang....Literally!"   
  
Then they waited for Susianna and Remus to catch up and they walked the rest of the way to the great hall laughing and talking.  
  
Sirius met up with them 10 minutes later when they were already seated. He grinned at Lily and she winked, letting him know she knew what he had been up to.  
  
_Part 9 coming soon...already writing it. Please Review and thanks for all the support!_  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Lovers Spat

Subj:**Re: Part 9**  
Date:11/23/2000 9:36:40 PM Central Standard Time  
From:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
To:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
  
In a message dated 11/22/2000 11:06:32 PM Central Standard Time, HoRsEcRaZiE257 writes:  
  
<< After the welcoming ceremonies and the feast, they all walked back to their dorms exhausted from their long trips. Lily kissed James goodnight, and joined Susianna in front of the mirror to get ready for bed.  
  
"So, what do you think of Remus?" Lily asked, a couple of hair pins in her mouth as she took out her hair.  
  
"I thinks he's really sweet. He's quiet though. But then, so am I unless you know me really well." Susianna replied after she had finished washing her face.  
  
"But if you know Re really well...you can't get him to shut up!" Lily said with a chuckle.  
  
Susianna smiled. "Do you think he likes me?"  
  
"Heck yeah! I have never seen Remus talk to ANY girl but me." Lily told her honestly.  
  
"Well, thats good because i think I like him too." Susianna replied with a giggle.  
  
Lily laughed and finished getting ready for bed.   
  
She was out like a light that night, she was so tired. She fell asleep with her wedding on her mind.  
  
The next morning, she was shaken awake by Susianna, who told her she had 10 minutes to get ready.  
  
"Blast!" Lily said under her breath as she ran into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.  
  
Since she didn't have much time, she put on her make-up, and threw her hair into a simple bun. Susianna would french braid it for her at lunch.   
  
She grabbed her things and ran out of the bathroom and hurried to catch up to Susianna in the hallway.  
  
"Jeeze that was fast!" Susianna exclaimed, "and you even had time for make-up?!"  
  
Lily grinned. "But my hair looks just dreadful...will you french braid it for me at lunch?"  
  
"Actually it looks really good, but yeah I can if you want me to." Susianna replied.  
  
Susianna was a pretty girl with long Chesnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a fair complexion and she was very thin.  
  
"Oh Susi I love you hair color! I wish I had it." Lily exclaimed enviously.  
  
"But I like YOUR hair." Susianna said with a laugh.   
  
They grinned and hurried off to their first class, which was Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Lily slid into her seat next to James, and Susianna slid into the seat next to Remus, and on the other side of Lily.  
  
The bell rang JUST as their butts hit the seats.   
  
"I made it!" Lily gasped.  
  
Sirius grinned and gave her a look that said, barely!  
  
Professor Riddle walked to the front of the room and gave his usual first day of class speech.  
  
"I suspect you are all a bunch of useless dunderheads who won't do anything right. But as this is your last year, Professor Dumbledore is forcing me to teach you the most complext potions I can teach. I am guessing that none of you will do very well." he said with a nasty grin.  
  
"My brother Tom and I, we hate kids who act like know it alls, so don't even try it." he said looking straight at Lily. (a/n so he IS related to Voldemort. The question is, is he as evil?)  
  
Lily glared at him and sat up straighter in her chair.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor. Don't you ever look at me like that again young lady." he sneered.  
  
Lily looked at James and he raised his eyebrows. She shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
Severus Snape seemed to think it very funny that Lily had lost points, so he started to laugh. Professor Riddle did something he rarely ever did.  
  
"Snape! DO shut up. 15 points from Slytherin for disruptive behavior." Riddle said.   
  
He NEVER took points from his own house! He must be in a very bad mood today, they all thought to themselves.  
  
Snape turned crimson red and slouched down in his chair and glared at Riddle.  
  
That day they all tried to make a powerful restorative, but only Susianna, James, Remus, Lily, and Sirius got it right.  
  
To their surprise, he awarded them 5 points apiece for their good work.  
  
Why was he suddenly handing out points? Normally the only thing he did was deduct them!  
  
The whole class was whispering about it after the bell rang. Lily and her group walked down the halls to their Charms class. Lily loved charms because it was her best subject.  
  
Unfortunately, the Charms teacher had the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other, so Sirius, Remus, and James were all the way across the room from Susianna and Lily.  
  
At least she had Susianna to sit by. Susianna was quickly becoming a close friend. (A/N don't worry she's NOT gonna die!) She had a lot in common with Lily, and she seemed to be more easy going this year.  
  
For the past 6 years they had been mortal enemies, and now they were best friends. Lily thought this was quite strange, but didn't think twice about it.  
  
Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, made his first day speech...and it took up the whole hour and half of the class had fallen asleep. By the time the bell rang, some people were so far gone that they didn't even notice the bell.  
  
But Lily and Susianna did! They jumped out of their seats and walked to the lunch table. They saved spots for the guys and sat down across from each other so they could talk.  
  
Susianna french braided Lily's hair for her, and Lily looked great when James walked in.  
  
He grinned and sat down next to her.  
  
"You look great." he commented.  
  
"Thank Susianna, she did it!" Lily said, winking at Susianna.  
  
"So what does everyone think of the dance coming up?" Sirius asked everyone.  
  
"Uh, Susianna do you want to go with me?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Susianna said with a smile.  
  
Sirius looked at James, and James rolled his eyes, "Who do you THINK I'm going with Einstein?"   
  
Sirius grinned and they all looked at him.  
  
"So, Si, who are you going to go with?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Not sure yet. I am looking." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
After lunch, Lily and Susianna walked to Care Of Magical Creatures, where they promptly fell asleep during the first day speech.   
  
"Lily? Have you noticed how many guys look at you in the hallway?" Susianna asked disbelievingly.  
  
"No, how many Susianna?" Lily asked, knowing that Susianna had been counting.  
  
"45, and we've been in the hall for 2 minutes. Even guys with girlfriends were looking at you! How do you do it?" Susianna asked her.  
  
"It's not like I TRY!" Lily replied with a giggle.  
  
Lily walked into the common room, to see James talking to some girl, and they were talking quietly, and were sitting a little too close for Lily.  
  
Susianna looked at her and wasn't surprised that Lily looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
Lily slipped off her ring and threw it at him. Then she turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
James looked up, saw the ring, cursed under his breath and ran after her. But there was no talking to Lily when she was this angry.   
  
She just ignored him until he said, "Lil, I love you."  
  
"You know what? I really don't care because if loving someone means going behind their backs and meeting with other girls, then I really don't want to be loved by you." Lily screamed.  
  
James looked at her, astonished, as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
He ran after her.  
  
"Lily, its not what you think!" James said in an urgent voice.  
  
"You sound like someone from the movies. "It's not what you think" HA yeah well I know what I saw and I am more likely to believe my sight than my two timing EX fiancee'." Lily fumed.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to tell you what happened even if you don't want to hear it. Emily is my FRIEND and I was telling her what I am...WAS going to do to surprise you on the night of the ball. I'm just sorry you don't trust me enough not to suspect something like that." James told her, starting to get angry himself.  
  
"Well, if you saw what I saw, wouldn't you get suspicious?" Lily asked him angrily.  
  
"Well, yeah but..." james started, but Lily started to walk off before he could finish.  
  
"Fine Lily, ask Emily if you want. But I don't think I want to marry someone who would suspect me of cheating!" James yelled down the hallway.  
  
Lily turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I hate you James Potter and I never want to see you again!"   
  
Then, she ran down the hall and met Susianna, who put her arms around Lily, and let Lily cry into her shoulder.  
  
James walked over, but Susianna just glared at him. He backed off, and walked back resignedly to his dorm.  
  
"Whats wrong buddy? Got in a fight?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah right, Lily and James? They NEVER fight!" Remus said, chuckling.  
  
"Actually Sirius is right. I don't have a fiancee' and I don't even have a girlfriend." James said quietly.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock. Sirius went over to James and put his arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry man, its probably just....that time of month ya know? She'll get over it and come crawling back to you by tomorrow." Sirius told him sounding more sure of himself then he felt.  
  
The next few days were torture for James. Lily didn't seem to be giving an inch...she still glared at him every time she saw him in the hallways.  
  
But in reality, Lily was hurting inside. She knew she had misunderstood James, and she knew she had blown up at him, and she felt bad. But she wasn't going to admit that! And why was he being so pigheaded? He knew what it looked like, and he would have thought the same thing if it had been her in his position.  
  
James walked cautiously over to Susianna, who seemed to have forgiven him.  
  
"Is she still really mad?" he asked her.  
  
"James, think it'll be awhile before she'll even THINK about talking to you." Susianna told him sympathetically.  
  
"Well, tell her that I still love her and i want to be with her." James said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
He didn't know, but Lily had heard that, and she made up her mind to talk to him.  
  
She walked slowly over to his table.  
  
"James?" Lily asked tentatively.  
  
James looked up and almost dropped his goblet when he saw who it was.  
  
"Yeah?" he said a but uncertainly.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked.  
  
James looked relieved, "Sure, guys I'll be right back."   
  
"James, I'm sorry I misinterpreted what I saw." Lily said, looking up at him.  
  
"Its ok Lil." James said, starting to put his arms around her, but she backed away.  
  
"But, what I wanted to say, is lets just be friends for a while ok? The commitment is too much right now and I think I need some space." Lily said.  
  
"If thats what you really want." James said resignedly.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." Lily said softly.  
  
They walked back to the lunch room together, and Susianna and Lily moved their trays over to the guys' table.  
  
"So, you two are back together?" Sirius asked with a grin.\  
  
"No, we're not. We're just friends." Lily replied in a voice higher than usual.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Really. Wow. Ok."  
  
Remus said nothing, just stared at Lily, and Susianna picked at her food. Lily broke the silence by saying,  
  
"So, is anyone going to do the talent show?"   
  
"I am." James replied.  
  
"Really, what are you going to do?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you guys always tell me I'm good at singing so I'm gonna sing." James replied simply.  
  
"When IS the Talent Show?" Susianna asked no one in particular.  
  
"Tonight at 7:00." Lily replied promptly.  
  
So at 7:00 that night, everyone filed into the Great Hall to watch the Talent Show. James was the first act, so they didn't have to wait long to see what he would do.  
  
"Our first performer is James Potter. Go ahead James."  
  
James nodded and started:  
  
_Baby set me free from this misery   
I can't take it no more   
Since you went away nothing's been the same   
Don't know what I'm living for   
Here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
  
Until you're back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so   
Until you're back here baby yeah   
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go   
  
So I told you lies even made you cry   
Baby I was so wrong   
Girl I promise you now my love is true   
This is where my heart belongs   
Cos here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
Until you're back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so   
Until you're back here baby yeah   
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go   
  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me   
Cos I'm thinking of you   
And I wonder   
Are you ever coming back in my life?   
Cos here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
Until you're back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so   
Until you're back here baby yeah   
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go _  
  
Lily stared at the stage, as if not seeing it. Every word he had just sung had gone straight to her heart. She ran out of the Great Hall, and was surprised to meet James there.  
  
"I'm guessing that you understood what I meant?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"How could I not?" Lily asked him, her voice kinda choked.  
  
He walked over to her and tentatively put his arm around her. To his surprise, she turned and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. A month really was too long for them to be apart.  
  
"James I'm sorry. I'm just so stubborn. Do you really think you can put up with me for the rest of your life?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Do you mean...?" James asked hopefully.  
  
Lily nodded and held out her hand, "Now give me back my ring."   
  
James grinned and slipped the ring on her finger for the second time.  
  
"Now this time you keep it ok?" he asked her softly.  
  
She nodded and kissed him again.  
  
He grasped her hand and they walked back to the common room together. Lily sighed and James glanced at her.  
  
"Something wrong Lil?"  
  
"Nope, just happy thats all." Lily replied with a smile.  
  
"So am I. I don't like fighting...I'm no good at it." James told her, still smiling.  
  
"I am..but I think thats just a girl thing." Lily replied laughingly.  
  
A/N so they made up...next part coming soon!!!!


	10. Forgiveness

"So...we're going to the dance together right?" James asked.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Lily asked him with a smile.  
  
"I don't know." James said with a laugh as he grasped her around the waist and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
Sirius made a gagging sound from behind the kissing couple. Lily and James chose to ignore it, and continued kissing.  
  
When they pulled apart, they grinned at each other.  
  
"OH GAG ME WITH A SPOON. THIS IS GETTING WAAAAY TOO SAPPY." Sirius said loudly, to get them to pay attention.  
  
They all laughed and Lily walked over to Sirius. Sirius put his arm around Lily's waist and they walked to the lunchroom.  
  
James had grown too accustomed to this to let it bother him. Lily and SIrius were like brother and sister...he knew it didn't mean anything.  
  
When they sat down, Susianna ran over to them and sat down in her usual spot, next to Remus, and across from Lily.  
  
"Hi guys!!! Hi Remus!" She said, quickly kissing him.  
  
"Hey," Lily said with a smile.  
  
Susianna gave Lily a look that said 'I need to talk to you' and Lily looked at her puzzled.  
  
Susianna just gave her the look again before turning back to Remus, James, and Sirius.  
  
Lily turned to James, to see him looking at her already. She grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips.   
  
"Love, did you know that we have only 8 months until our wedding?" Lily asked him innocently.  
  
"EIGHT months? What happened to a year and a half?! We better get planning Lil!"  
  
"I know! Do you want to ditch the rest of lunch and get a move on?" Lily asked him quietly.  
  
James nodded, grasped her hand, and they walked to the Common Room, where Lily got out a quill and a sheaf of parchment.  
  
She began to write:  
  
Maid Of Honor: Susianna Ilikai   
Best Man: Sirius Black  
Bridesmaids: Minerva McGonagall  
  
"James, who is there to be bridesmaids?" Lily asked with a frown.  
  
"Well...theres always my sisters Jessie and Janie." He replied.  
  
"Oh Yes! How could I forget Jessie and Janie? they would be vexed with me if they weren't ones!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Jessie Potter  
Janie Potter  
  
"I need 1 more Bridesmaid to be happy." Lily said.  
  
"Hmm...what about your sister...whats her name?" James asked.  
  
"I doubt she would want to...but I suppose I should ask just to be polite." Lily said grudgingly.  
  
Petunia Dursley  
  
"Ok, on to best men." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Remus, Peter, ummm..." James trailed off.  
  
Groomsmen: Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
"We could always use your cousins Jeffrey and Jason." Lily said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah! That'd be great. We were really close growing up and it will be great to see them again." James said enthusiastically.  
  
Jeffrey Potter  
Jason Potter  
  
They looked at their list. Lily recopied it neatly on another piece of parchment, and the final copy looked something like this:  
  
Maid Of Honor: Susianna Ilikai  
Bridesmaids: Minerva McGonagall  
Jessie Potter  
Janie Potter  
Petunia Dursley  
Best Man: Sirius Black  
Groomsmen: Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
Jeffrey Potter  
Jason Potter  
Bouquets: Lilies, Baby's Breadth, daisies  
Wedding: Front Lawn Of Hogwarts  
Reception: Great Hall Of Hogwarts  
  
  
"How does that sound, love?" Lily asked him, looking at the paper with satisfaction.  
  
"It looks great, I just wish it would just hurry up and get here sooner!" James exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Me too!" Lily was just saying, when they heard a thunder of feet coming up the stairs.  
  
"I'm guessing that Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Susianna." James said.   
  
And then they came, all in that order, and James and Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey!!! Let's see the paper." Sirius said, as he took it from Lily's hands.  
  
He read for a minute and then..."I'm the best man!!! Hey I'm the best man!!!"   
  
Susianna snatched it from Sirius.   
  
"I'm the Maid Of Honor! Oh thanks Lil! But...I might be the Matron Of Honor by then." she said with a smile.  
  
"You and Remus....?" Lily asked in surprise.  
  
Susianna nodded and showed an astonished Lily her ring.  
  
Remus then snatched the paper and found his name.  
  
"I'm in the wedding!!! ALRIGHT!!! I'm a groomsmen!...hey Jamsie? Whats a groomsmen?" Remus asked with a puzzled look.  
  
James laughed and said, "Thats the opposite of a bridesmaid...since you're a guy."   
  
Remus grinned and handed the paper down to little Peter (A/N OHHHHHH I hate Peter. Thats why I have not included him in the story until now. But seeing as he was a close friend and it was he who betrayed Lily and James, I had to include him UGH.)  
  
"Hey! I'm a groomsmen!" little Peter squeaked (A/N...I'll make him squeak! If I could get my hands on the little monster...!!!)  
  
James smiled and took the paper back.   
  
"Is everyone satisfied?" James asked  
  
Everyone grinned and nodded. Only Peter looked a little perturbed.  
  
"So, Remus....you're marrying Susianna??" Peter asked sadly.  
  
"Yep, I am. isn't that great?" Remus asked no on in particular as he smiled at Susianna.  
  
"Sure...its great for YOU. I'll get you back Remus. I really will." Peter said with a mean grin as he left the room.  
  
"Now WHAT was that all about?" Susianna asked in surprise after Peter had left.  
  
"I think little Peter likes you Susianna...and Remus took him away. I have a weird feeling about Peter...he said he was going to get back at you Remus...and as he said that he looked at Lily and James. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Sirius said with a deep frown.  
  
"Oh Sirius! What could Peter do?" Lily asked, making them all laugh. But Sirius couldn't shake off this feeling...  
  
The next morning, Lily snuck into James' room to wake him up early.  
  
She sat on the floor next to his bed and watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes before she wrapped herself in a cover for it was quite cold.  
  
_I'll just lie down for a few minutes and then wake him up. _Lily thought to herself with a yawn. She snuggled down next to James' bed and she too fell asleep.  
  
James woke up an hour later, and imagine his surprise when he turned over and saw LILY sleeping on the floor next to his bed, curled up in a cover.  
  
Then he remembered...he was supposed to wake up early this morning.  
  
Lily had probably come in to wake him up, and had fallen asleep on his floor.  
  
James didn't really want to wake her, so he turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
"JAMES...JAMES!!!!!" Sirius said, shaking James violently.  
  
"WHAT SIRIUS?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!" James roared.  
  
"UMM DO YOU REALIZE LILY IS SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR NEXT TO YOUR BED AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS ON HER WAY DoWN THE HALL TO CHECK ON US!!!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"BLAST!!!!" James exclaimed before jumping out of the bed, scooping up Lily in his arms, and looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide her.  
  
Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing, because it DID look quite ridiculous James running around trying to hide his fiancee'.  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and James jumped. He ran to the closet and layed Lily down gently, praying that she wouldn't wake while the Professor was in here.  
  
Then he jumped back in the bed JUST as she walked into the room.  
  
"One of the girls from the girls' dormitory notified me that Lily Evans was missing. And I was wondering if she was in HERE." Professor McGonagall said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
James, being the good actor that he was, jumped out of bed and said,  
  
"Lily's missing? Oh my God I've gotta find her!" he exclaimed convincingly.  
  
Lily had woken up as Professor McGonagall had walked into the room, was in the closet TRYING not to laugh.  
  
She finally couldn't stop herself and she snorted.  
  
Professor McGonagall's head snapped over towards the bathroom.   
  
"If she's in there Mr.Potter...." she threatened.  
  
She walked into the bathroom...and Lily wasn't there.   
  
James breathed a sigh of relief and he prayed that she wouldn't find her.  
  
Then, to James' dismay, the Professor opened the closet door to find...nothing! Where had Lily gone?  
  
Then James remembered he had left his invisibility cloak in there, and he couldn't hide his grin.  
  
Sirius had realized this too, and he burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU TWO???" Professor McGonagall asked them sharply.  
  
"Nothing...its just..a joke James just told me. IT was pretty funny. Would you like to hear it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"NO I WOULDN'T MR.BLACK." the Professor roared just as James' stash of Filibusters fireworks went off right at Professor McGonagall.   
  
She screamed and yelled and tried to put out the fire on her skirts.  
  
Sirius snorted with laughter and the other boys were rolling on the floor laughing until their stomachs hurt.   
  
James poured a pitcher of water on her skirts and she screamed even louder.  
  
"MR.POTTER, MR.BLACK, MR.LUPIN IN MY OFFICE IN HALF IN HOUR!!!!!" She roared as she ran down the hallway with flaming skirts.  
  
Lily appeared out of no where, her face red with laughter. She collapsed on James' bed and she dissolved in giggles.  
  
James couldn't help it. The situation and the pictures of Professor McGonagall that Sirius had taken when her skirts were flaming...he burst out laughing and joined Lily on the bed laughing.   
  
"Lily...did you...set....off...those...fireworks?" James asked in gasps between giggles.  
  
"Yes...she...was...getting...too...close...but...i...didn't know...what...was...going to....happen!!!" Lily gasped.  
  
Susianna walked in, looked at the scene, and looked at the whole roll of pictures in James' hand, and she too, started laughing.  
  
By lunchtime that day, the whole school knew what had happened and Professor McGonagall walked around embarassed the rest of the day.   
  
James and Sirius got 3 weeks of detention...but it was worth it.   
  
Lily, since she was just protecting herself, had only gotten a week of detention.  
  
A/N I had to write that...I had to loosen up Professor McGonagall a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it. Will Minerva still be in the wedding? Find out in Part 11 coming soon!!!  
  



	11. Dances and Sleepovers of the strangest k...

Lily scurried around, getting ready for the dance. Since this was the 7th year formal she had to dress up a LOT (this is like our senior prom!).  
  
She was wearing a beautiful shimmery deep purple dress that had a long flowing skirt and almost touched the floor. It was strapless, and it had a tuck at the waist, which made her tiny waist look elegant.  
  
She piled her auburn hair on top of her head and secured it there with barettes that had little purple lilies on them. Her shoes we the same deep purple as her dress, and they were 3 inch strappy sandals.  
  
Lily had painted her finger nails and toe nails the same deep purple as her dress and her shoes so that she would match.  
  
She then applied her make-up carefully and put on the purple Lily necklace that Jame's had given her for her birthday the year before.  
  
When she was finally done, she sat down on the end of her bed and waited for Susianna to come out of the bathroom so that they could talk while they waited for the guys to come.  
  
Susianna walked out wearing a peach colored dress that had thin straps. She had tied her hair into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She was weraring simple peach dress shoes and had painted her nails peach.  
  
"Oh Lily, you look beautiful!" Susianna exclaimed wide-eyed as she took in Lily's appearance.  
  
"You look wonderful Susianna!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Just then, they heard a knock at the door and were in a frenzy making sure that everything was in place.   
  
"My ring! Where's my engagement ring?!" Lily cried frantically.  
  
"Oh my goodness Lil! We can't let them in when you don't have your ring! james with notice!" Susianna cried, before starting to help Lily look.   
  
The boys knocked again.  
  
"We'll be out in a minute!!" Lily called, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
Lily performed the hair stay put spell while she was looking. This way, her hair would stay the same all evening...not a hair would be out of place.  
  
"Oh Susianna!!! Where could it be?!" Lily asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know! Did you take it off before you took a shower?!" Susianna asked.  
  
"I don't even remember WEARING it then!!!" Lily moaned.  
  
The boys knocked again.  
  
"We have to look for it later Lil. The dance is about to start." Susianna said sympathetically.  
  
Lily nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
James looked at her and grinned.  
  
"You look great Lily! Gorgeous!" he exclaimed as he took in his beautiful fiancee'.  
  
"James you look splendid!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks...but I couldn't get my hair to stay put. Sirius even tried." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Come in here and I can fix it for you." Lily said with a confident nod.  
  
"Lily its impossible...NO ONE has ever been able to tame it. And do you know how many people have tried?" James asked as she dragged him into her bathroom.  
  
Lily set to work, combing. She didn't even use any gel and James thought she was crazy to even try.  
  
When she was finished, she stood him in front of the mirror and grinned.  
  
"NO ONE can do it huh?" Lily said with a grin.  
  
James looked at his perfectly tamed hair with amazement. How did she do it?  
  
"Thanks Lil!" James exclaimed, looking at her amazedly.  
  
When James walked out, they all exclaimed over what a great job Lily had done. She just grinned and took James' arm. They all walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
Lily kept looking nervously at her empty finger, and she tried to hide it from James' view.   
  
Eventually he asked her what was wrong. She just shook her head and led him out onto the dance floor.  
  
The first song was a fast one...it was one of Lily's favorites:  
_  
Hey Mister DJ put a record On  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
it's gonna drive me Crazy  
  
Music  
  
Music Makes the people   
come together  
Yeah  
Music   
Makes the Bourgeoisie  
and the rebel  
  
Don't think of yesterday  
And I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie woogie, uh, uh  
It's like riding on the wind  
And it never goes away  
Touches everything I've got  
gotta have it every day  
  
Music Makes the People  
Come together  
Yeah  
Music Makes the Bourgeoisie   
and the rebel  
  
Hey Mr. DJ put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
its gonna drive me crazy  
  
Music, Makes the people  
Come together   
Yeah  
Music Makes the bourgeoisie  
and the rebel   
YEAH  
_  
As the song got over, Lily and James walked over to a table and beckoned Remus and Susianna over, and then Sirius came galloping over with his date, Aria.  
  
"Everyone, this is Aria, Aria this is everyone." Sirius said as an introduction.  
  
By the way Sirius was looking at her, he really liked Aria.   
  
_She looks a lot like Ashleigh. _Lily thought sadly _She has the same sparkling violet eyes and chestnut brown hair. She looks so much like Ash that its scary.  
  
_Lily held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans...soon to be Lily Potter." she said with a grin.  
  
Aria smiled back and shook Lily's hand. "My names Aria Madison. I think you knew my sister?"   
  
Lily stared at her in shock.   
  
"You're related to Ashleigh?" Lily asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah...I am her sister. One year younger. I'm also in Ravenclaw." she said.  
  
"Ashleigh was my best friend. She was a wonderful person. I miss her so much." Lily said, feeling pain all over again at seeing Aria.  
  
"I know...she talked about you a lot. And I miss her too. More than you would think." Aria said.  
  
Lily sniffed and so did Aria.   
  
Then they laughed. "If you're anything like Ashleigh...this should be a great party." Lily said with a grin.  
  
Aria grinned back..."Oh it will be."   
  
Her violet eyes gleamed. The whole table laughed.  
  
"Well, I better get back out on the dance floor. It was great meeting you. I hope to see a lot more of you!" Lily said happily.  
  
Aria nodded, and from the look on Sirius' face, he hoped that he would be seeing a lot more of Aria too.  
  
Sirius excused himself from Aria and pulled Lily aside.  
  
"Lil, do you think its wrong to be dating her sister?" Sirius asked her urgently.  
  
"No! Ashleigh would want you to be happy. And Aria has all of the qualities that you love...as did Ashleigh. I think you would have her blessing." Lily told him honestly.  
  
"Thanks Lil." Sirius said with relief, then he walked away.  
  
Lily walked over to James and he led her out onto the dance floor. It was a fast toon, and Lily and James had a blast making up new dances with Aria and Sirius and Remus and Susianna.  
  
_She's just like Ashleigh...I think we'll be great friends. _Lily thought happily.  
  
About 5 songs later, the couples all walked over to the table to get a drink.   
  
"Gosh, all the dancing makes me thirsty!" Susianna exclaimed.  
  
They all nodded in agreement as they gulped down their drinks. They sat down and talked during the intermission, but once the music started up again, they were right back out there, dancing.  
  
The three couples never strayed far away from each other on the dance floor. Aria quickly became part of the group, and before the end of the 2nd set, they all felt comfortable with her.  
  
As the dance came to an end, they played one last slow dance, which they all danced to.   
  
It was "This I Promise You."   
  
All the girls put their heads on their guys shoulder and swayed to the music.   
  
When the song was over, the guys walked Susianna, Lily, and Aria back up to the Gryffindor Girls tower.  
  
Since this was the night of the dance, they were allowed to sleep in whatever Tower they wanted...as long as they bunked with people of the same gender.  
  
So, Susianna and Lily invited Aria to come into the Gryiffindor Girls' dormitory for the night. She eagerly agreed, and went to get her stuff.  
  
They all helped each other out of their gowns, and they got into their pajamas. They stayed up all night talking and laughing.   
  
At about 3 a.m Aria gave a yell as she sat down in front of her bed.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Lily asked, alarmed.  
  
"I just sat on something!" Aria said.  
  
She reached under her butt and found....Lily's ring. Lily squealed and hugged Aria.   
  
"Thank you so much! I have been looking for it all night!"   
  
Aria grinned, "No problem, it was nothing."   
  
They all laughed and continued talking.   
  
There was a knock at their door at 5:00 a.m.  
  
"Who could that be?" Susianna wondered out loud as she went over to the door to peek through the peephole.  
  
A/N_ I had to have a dance for their 7th year and Aria seemed to just fall into place. I hope everyone enjoyed this and the 12th part should be out by tomorrow night! Thanks for reading! I know the songs are from 2000 but that doesn't matter. It's my story right?  
_


	12. Have You Ever

In a message dated 11/26/2000 2:08:16 PM Central Standard Time, HoRsEcRaZiE257 writes:  
  
<< A/N I got a flame from Miranda...it wasn't a review...it was an e-mail...my first one in 12 parts....I'm not sure I like it either. This might be my last part because of the flame. Please give me POSITIVE feedback on this part. If I get another flame on this part I will stop writing. I put in references to songs from year 2000...who wants to hear songs from the 70's and 80's? Now...on with the story.  
  
At...the door it was...no one. But Lily knew better. She kicked out into the open air and her foot connected with something solid.   
  
The air gave a "OOF" and something hit the floor. Something invisible. Lily reached down and grasped whatever it was that was on the floor and she pulled off a piece of cloth and there was..."JAMES!!! What are you doing here?!" Lily asked with a grin.  
  
"Well...oof that hurt Lil. I wanted to come see you guys...because we can't sleep." James said as he gingerly rubbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry James." Lily said and she conjured up an ice pack. She placed it over his arm and led him over to the bed.  
  
"Sure, ya hit me, and then ya fix me up." James said with a grin.  
  
Lily grinned back and lifted up the ice. She gasped,  
  
"Oh James I'm soooo sorry!" she exclaimed.  
  
James looked down and he saw a big lump on his arm and it was swelling at an amazing rate.   
  
"Jeeze you kick hard woman! A regular Charlie's Angel!" James exclaimed. (A/N Charlie's Angels was a popular TV show in the 1970's and 80's)  
  
"Oh Yep, I'm Natalie..she's my favorite Charlie's Angel!!!" Lily said with a laugh.  
  
Aria laughed and said, "So, you have an invisibility cloak? Ashleigh said you did but they are so rare, I didn't believe her."   
  
"Yep, I do. I inherited it from my da when he and mum died." james replied.  
  
"We've only seen him use it for something GOOD about twice." Susianna said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, make that ONCE." Lily grinned.  
  
James grinned sheepishly as Lily wrapped his arm gently.  
  
"Thanks Lil." he said as he got up.  
  
"It's the least I can do after hurting you." Lily laughed.  
  
"AH!!! I can't get Shaggy "It wasn't me" out of my head!!! And its not even a good song!!!" Susianna exclaimed.  
  
"I have Have You Ever stuck in my head." Aria told them.  
  
"Whats that one? How does it go? Sing it for us!" lily exclaimed.  
  
"Ok." Aria said shyly.  
_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry   
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love been in love so bad   
you'd do anything  
to make them understand   
have you ever had someone steal your heart away   
you'd give anything to make them feel the same  
have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
but you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever   
have you ever  
  
have you ever found the one   
you've dreamed of all your life   
you'd do just about anything   
to look into their eyes  
have you finally found the one you've given your heart to   
only to find that one   
won't give their heart to you  
have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there   
and all you can do is wait until the day that they will come  
  
have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever   
have you ever ever ever ever   
  
Have you ever  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
what do I have to say to get to your heart  
to make you understand how I need you next to me  
gotta get you in my world because baby I can't sleep  
  
  
have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
_"Oh Aria thats beautiful! Do you hear these songs on a muggle radio?" Susianna asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I have one in my bag, hang on I will go grab it." she said.  
  
She came back a few minutes later, turned it on, and they were all dancing within minutes.   
  
All of the girls in the room were part muggle, so they all had radios at home, but James was just amazed by it! He kept looking at it and fiddling with the buttons.  
  
"James, its just a radio! Its no big deal." Lily told him with a laugh.  
  
James grinned sheepishly and stopped fiddling with it. No matter what the girls said to try to get him to dance, he wouldn't.   
  
"I would feel like a dumb git. I can't dance in the first place and I save my non existent dancing abilities for the dances." James said.  
  
The girls laughed. Then there was another knock at the door. This time it was Sirius.   
  
"Hey Aria." Sirius said when he saw her.  
  
"Oh, fine don't say hi to me and Lily." Susianna said.  
  
"Oh! Hi Lil, Hey Susi, Whats up Jamsie Boy?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Hi Siri." Lily said.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Aria said.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Susianna said.  
  
"Nothing, how about you Siri Boy?" James said, disgusted at being called Jamsie Boy.  
  
Sirius laughed and slapped James on the back. James winced.  
  
"I'm already battered and bruised by Lil. I don't need another bruise thank you." James said as he checked the swelling on his arm.   
  
For the last two hours of darkness, they all talked and played Exploding Snap. Sirius continued to call James Jamsie Boy, just to annoy him.   
  
When the alarm rang, they all ran down to the Breakfast Hall and sat down. Their plates automatically filled up with Pancakes, Sausages, bacon, bagels, and muffins.  
  
"You know, if I ate all this...think of how fat I would be!" Lily exclaimed looking down at her food.  
  
Aria and Susianna nodded as they looked down at their plates.  
  
Then they heard an announcement: "Aria Madison please report down to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Thank You."   
  
Aria got up slowly and walked out of the room.  
  
_What did I do NOW? _she asked herself as she knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door.  
  
"COME IN!!!!" she heard his voice yell.  
  
She walked into his office and he beckoned her to sit down.   
  
"Now, Aria, I understand that your sister was in Ravenclaw...but both of your parents were in Gryffindor. I find this most peculiar and I would like to have you resorted even though it IS your 6th year." Dumbledore said.  
  
Aria nodded, hoping she would get to go into Gryffindor with her new friends. She placed the hat on her head and it began to talk to her.  
  
_Why are you back? Someone must have given you permission, so I suppose I should sort you again. Hmm. Lets see here. Brains, loyalty, noble, wise, gentle, caring, understanding, very brave, ambitious, a very interesting path ahead of you. Yes, well it looks like you would be perfect for GRYFFINDOR!!! _the hat yelled the last word so loudly that Aria and Dumbledore both jumped.  
  
"Just as I thought Aria. I am guessing that your sister should have been in Gryffindor too...but that doesn't matter now." he said sadly.  
  
He cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, go pack your things. As there is no room in the 6th year girls dormitory in Gryffindor, I will let you sleep in the 7th year Gryffindor Girls Dorm." he said, and motioned for her to leave.  
  
_This is great! I get to stay with Lily and Susianna! And i will see a lot more of Sirius thats for sure._ she thought to herself with a smile.   
  
She ran down to the Great Hall and found her friends still eating breakfast.  
  
"I got resorted, and I was put into Gryffindor. Dumbledore said that I have to stay in the 7th year girls dorms because there is no room in the 6th year girls...so that means I get to share a room with you guys!" she said quickly.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"They let you RE sort?" Susianna asked enviously.  
  
Aria nodded.  
  
  
"Thats great that you're staying with us! Isn't it a bit unusual to re sort in your 6th year?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
Aria shrugged, "Thats what I thought too...but I would rather be in Gryffindor than be in Ravenclaw where everyone is always looking at me weird...like they feel sorry for me...it was 4 years ago...I'm trying to stop hurting about Ash, but being in Ravenclaw doesn't help." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
  
She shooke her head and sniffed.  
  
"The saddest part is...I'm beginning to forget a lot of things about her...and I don't want to forget." Aria said as a tear slid down her cheek.   
  
Lily stood up and told the rest of the group, "I am going to show her my photo albums of Ash."   
  
The rest of the group nodded, and Lily led Aria to her room, and she took out her 8 photo albums filled with pictures of Ashleigh. The best part was, they were MOVING pictures, so they could actually see what she was doing at the time the picture was taken.  
  
Aria and Lily skipped classes that day and shared memories of Ashleigh. Lily even showed Aria the 6 notebooks that she had used to record absolutely everything she had ever done with Ashleigh. She had written these right after Ashleigh had died, because it had helped relieve the pain of losing her.  
  
Aria loved them, and she began to recall things about her sister. She even learned some things from the notebooks, that she had never known before.  
  
When they finished the last notebook and the last photo album, Aria reached over and hugged Lily.  
  
"Thank you so much. I think I needed that." she said honestly.  
  
Lily nodded and wiped at her eyes, "You know what? I think I needed that too."   
  
Just as they finished talking, all of the others walked in from their last class to tell Lily and Aria that it was time for supper.  
  
James pulled Lily aside.  
  
"Did you show her the notebooks to?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded and he gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"I think you needed to see those just as much as Aria did." James said.  
  
Lily agreed, amazed that he could read her mind so easily.   
  
They hurried to catch up with the rest of their group, and they all ate their supper in almost silence because they were all so hungry.  
  
Lily and Aria and Susianna were unseperable from that day forth. Lily knew, that with Aria in the group...life would be a lot more interesting....  
  
A/N this part ties things together, and I promise there will be more action in the next one...if I write a next one...I really didn't appreciate that flame! Please just nice reviews? thanks everyone.  
  
  



	13. What a Pair

A/N I have decided to continue the story, due to the over whelming support of the readers. Thanks to all of you who convinced me to keep going. I just hope I don't get anymore flames. But there are so many good reviews I have gotten...that I decided it wasn't worth it to stop because one ONE flame. So Thanks again. And I promised more action in this one...you'll get it..so on with the story.  
  
The next morning Lily was awakened by Aria pouncing on her bed.   
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!!! L-I-L-Y. YO LIL. LIL? ARE YOU DEAF? Ok I take that as a yes!" Aria exclaimed.  
  
She leaned over and yelled in Lily's ear, "LILY, LILY, LILY. YO LILZERS. LILYYYY. HeLLO. YOU BETTER WAKE UP. OR YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAF."   
  
"JEEZE ARIA. NOW I'm awake." Lily exclaimed, rubbing her ear, which was still ringing.   
  
"I gotcha awake though didn't I?" Aria asked with a grin.  
  
"You sure did. And you almost gave me a heart attack at the same time!" Lily said with a rueful grin.  
  
Susianna was already in the bathroom getting ready, so Lily got ready in front of her full length mirror that was on the door.  
  
She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but was not satisfied.  
  
"Aria? Can you do a messy bun thing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yup, lemme get my hair thingys." Aria said.  
  
By the time Aria was done doing Lily's hair, it was time to go to breakfast. James, Sirius, and Remus, each took their girls hand and walked with them down to the breakfast hall.  
  
"I heard a lot of yelling this morning. Was it coming from your room?" James asked.  
  
"Yep." Lily replied.  
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"Aria...trying to wake me up. I am partially deaf in my right ear, and my heart is about to give out." Lily replied with a grin.  
  
"Wow, that was all one person?" James asked in amazement.  
  
Lily nodded, and pointed over at Aria, who was shouting hello to Professor McGonagall.  
  
They all knew why Sirius was attracted to her, she was pretty, hyper, exciteable, daring, loud, and outgoing. That was Sirius in a nutshell also.  
  
"Aria, wanna go set off dungbombs in Riddle's office?!" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Aria nodded and went running off down the hall with Sirius to the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Those two make quite a pair don't you think?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. They're so much alike it scares me." Susianna replied with a laugh.  
  
"What is he going to do next year while she is still at Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"He'll probably get special permission from Dumbledore to come see her everyday, knowing Sirius." James put in.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Remus, why are you being so quiet?" Susianna asked him.  
  
"Me? Oh I dunno. Lots to think about." Remus replied.  
  
Lily and James knew that he was trying to think of how to tell Susianna that he was a werewolf. They had been a couple for 5 months now, and it was time she knew.  
  
They said nothing and Susianna looked at them weird for a second, and then she pulled Lily aside.  
  
"Whats going on? I can tell you know something I don't know." Susianna said urgently. "And it's about Re, I can tell."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell. Its not something for me to be sharing. It's Remus' business, not mine." Lily said, her face showing Susianna how much she wanted to tell.  
  
Lily hurried ahead and put her hand in the crook of James' arm. When they got to the Breakfast Hall, they sat down in their usual spot, and they weren't surprised to see that Aria and Sirius still weren't back.  
  
"They probably got caught and are in Dumbledore's office right as we speak." Lily said with a giggle.  
  
"Either that or they are sticking around to watch the results of their plan, and THEN they will get caught." Susianna put in.  
  
"Or maybe, knowing Sirius, he decided to do more than one thing to Riddle, and he is still setting up. And THEN he will get caught." Remus said.  
  
"Or maybe, he is just sitting around, WAITING to get caught." James grinned.  
  
They all laughed and began eating their breakfasts.   
  
Sirius and Aria still weren't back when the bell for their first class rang. Lily was starting to get a little bit worried.   
  
James was used to it, Sirius did this kind of stuff all the time...except normally James was included. It kind of made him feel left out that Sirius was using Aria as his partner in crime now.  
  
As they sat down in their Potions class. They heard a clatter, a clang, a yell, and a whoop and they saw Sirius and Aria sprinting towards the open door. Aria got out, but Riddle said a spell and the door shut in Sirius' face before he could get out.  
  
"BLAST." Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Mr.Black, would you be so kind as to tell me WHY YOU PUT DUNGBOMBS IN MY DESK, MY BRIEFCASE, AND MY CAULDRON?"   
  
Remus grinned...he had been right, Sirius HAD done more than one thing, and thats what had taken so long.  
  
"UH, no sir, see, um, well, first I just wanted to put them in your desk, but then I had some leftovers so I put them in your briefcase, and I STILL had some left over, so I thought I might as well use em up...so I put them in your cauldron so I could see what happens when they explode." Sirius said.  
  
The whole class howled with laughter at his explanation, and Sirius was laughing so hard he got the hiccups.  
  
Riddle, on the other hand, didn't seem to think it was funny at all.   
  
"You had LEFTOVERS? Why didn't you just take them back up to your room? Hmm?" Riddle asked.  
  
"Well...I didn't think of that...and I thought my idea was better." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor for your outburst, and talking back to the teacher." Riddle yelled.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table was slapping hands with him. All of them thought losing 50 points to see Riddle like this was worth it.  
  
As it turned out, Riddle had forgotten to take the dung bombs out of the cauldron, and when his potion turned a strange color, he leaned closer to take a look, and it exploded in his face.  
  
The whole class whooped with laughter, and Sirius' hiccups returned, and he kept taking more pictures as Riddle got redder and redder.   
  
Riddle's hair stood up straight, and his glasses were broken, and his face was covered in black ash. The potion had burned holes in his robe, and you could see his boxers through the holes.  
  
The class noticed this and they laughed harder, if that was possible. Riddle left to go change, and the class spent the rest of the period congratulating Sirius on his wonderful joke.  
  
For the rest of the day, the rest of the WEEK even, Sirius was a school hero. There wasn't one person who liked Riddle, so everyone loved the joke.  
  
Even Dumbledore couldn't hide a smile when Riddle, still in his blown up state, walked into his office, complaining about Sirius.  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Susianna, and especially Aria, thought this was the funniest thing ever, and they applauded Sirius whenever he came into the room for the rest of the week.  
  
Riddle however, had something up his sleeve...he was going to get Sirius back...  
  
A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN. How will he get him back? Find out in part 14 coming soon to a theater near you. Haha. Well maybe a website near you. I hope you liked it. I never did like Riddle. And you'll find out why in the next part....  
  
  
  



	14. The wackiness of Professor Riddle

A/N I got another extremely mean flame. I must be getting worse and worse as this story goes on. It was an e-mail flame again. I really don't appreciate them, and out of 150 reviews...I have only gotten 2 flames. Thinking of it that way helps but please, if you don't have anything good to say, don't review. I am taking MY time to write stories that other people can enjoy. I could just stop now if I want. So please, only good reviews please? Thanks.   
  
For the next week, Riddle was especially nice to everyone...thats how they could tell he had something up his sleeve.  
  
Lily and Aria were scared out of their minds, because Riddle kept dropping little hints on their papers like "this may be the last paper you turn into me this year" and other little comments like that.  
  
That night, 3 days after Sirius' little prank, Aria and Lily sat up late talking to Susianna and telling her all about what was going on.  
  
  
Susianna just couldn't believe it.  
  
"You need to go to Professor Dumbledore right away!" she exclaimed when they had finished.  
  
Aria dropped her brush, while she was combing her chestnut colored hair.   
  
"Dumbledore? I don't want to tell him! What if he doesn't believe us?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, don't be a ninny. Dumbledore will believe us!" Susianna said pertly, as if she was positive.  
  
"I'm not a ninny and don't ever call me that again!" Aria exclaimed, her violet eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Sorry." Susianna mumbled her chocolate brown eyes more subdued then usual.  
  
Lily looked over at her in concern.  
  
"Whats wrong Su?" she asked her.  
  
"Well, Remus hasn't been talking to me much lately...and I am wondering if he doesn't like me anymore?" Susianna asked no on in particular.  
  
Lily walked over to Susianna.   
  
"He still likes you, believe me...and he will tell you when he is ready." Lily said soothingly, stroking Susianna's honey blonde hair.  
  
"Tell me WHAT?!" Susianna said, jumping up off the bed. "I knew there was something you all weren't telling me! Whats going on! I have a right to know!"  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "Hey look, its time for supper. Lets go."   
  
Aria jumped up, eager to leave, the tension in the room was increasing every second.   
  
She literally dragged Lily out of the room. Susianna was very upset and angry, and Lily was trying to help but was only making things worse.  
  
While they were running down to the Great Hall for supper, they ran into Riddle.  
  
"Ah, running in the hall. Come with me...we will think of your punishment." he said nastily.  
  
Lily and Aria looked at each other, terrified, as they followed Riddle down the hallway and into the Potions Chamber.   
  
"Ah, now, Mr. Black...hmm I am stilling thinking of HIS punishment. I may have to involve my brother in that one. Public humiliation...never could stand it." he mumbled to himself, but Lily and Aria heard.  
  
They had heard about Lord Voldemort, and they knew that Riddle was his brother...they had figured that out on their own. But to involve the master of murder? Just to get back at a 7th year...they would have to go to Dumbledore...this was getting out of hand.  
  
Riddle turned back to them.  
  
"You two! Running in the hallway, siding with Sirius...what shall I do with you?" Riddle said.   
  
He snapped his fingers, as if he had an idea. He started to walk towards them with his arms outstretched.  
  
Lily and Aria screamed for help, but Riddle silenced them with a wave of the wand.  
  
Sirius and James walked in, and not a moment too soon...they saw Riddle advancing on the girls, and they both yelled out spells at the same time.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, and Riddle's wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"Wimperelius!" Sirius said, and Riddle got his feet knocked out from under him, and he began to wimper...much like a dog.  
  
"Sorry...its the only one I could think of." Sirius said sheepishly.  
  
Lily and Aria got up and ran, Sirius and James followed closely behind them. When they reached Dumbledore's door, they yelled and screamed and beat on the door.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore took one look at their terrified faces, and he let them in.   
  
"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked, alarmed.  
  
Lily stepped forward.  
  
"Three days ago, Sirius played a prank on Riddle and Riddle has been plotting against him ever since. Today he took me and Aria into his office and was going to do something to us...but he was mumbling about get back at Sirius and involving his brother Voldemort. Please sir....we just narrowly got away. Please help us!" Lily said without taking a breath.  
  
Dumbledore took in a sharp breath.  
  
"You knew that Voldemort was his brother?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"And Sirius...he is planning on getting back at you using Voldemort...this is definately not good. He is joining the Dark Side. I was fearing this. He will be dismissed...thank you, and here," he performed a charm on them, "you are safe for the night."   
  
With that, he whisked them away, and called Riddle into his office.  
  
Remus and Susianna ran up to them as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Susianna was smiling, and they now knew that Remus had told her.  
  
Lily explained everything to them and they were amazed...but what was going to happen next...none of them could imagine...  
  
A/N part 15 coming soon I hope you enjoyed! Please no flames!


	15. An Untimely Visit

A/N I am adding more L/J don't worry...sorry I am focusing on Aria and Susianna so much...but they are after my best friends...and well nevermind hehe. Well I hope you enjoy this part!!!  
  
"James!!! hey!!!" Lily yelled down the hallway when she caught a glimpse of her handsome boyfriend.  
  
James grinned and headed over towards her.  
  
"Hey Lily!" he said as he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two...NOT IN THE HALLWAYS...that is not a good example for the first years...and for the Head Boy and Girl to be doing it...shame on you!" Professor McGonagall said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry Professor...it woun't happen again." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Thats what you said that last 300 times...." the Professor said as she walked away, to separate another couple.  
  
Lily and James grinned at each other and headed down the hallway to their next class...which was Potions.  
  
"I wonder who the substitute will be today." Lily murmured as they sat down in their regular spots in the Potions Dungeon.  
  
"Dungeon is right...this place gives me the collywobbles." Sirius said with a shudder.  
  
"You dork! Riddles gone...whats there to get collywobbles about?" Susianna asked with a laugh.  
  
"Well...for one...the FLOATING HEADS IN JARS." Sirius said loudly.  
  
They all laughed until their stomachs hurt.  
  
"That was a pretty good one Sirius." James said as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Sirius stood up and took a bow.   
  
"Oh sit down." Lily said, pulling him back into his seat by the elbow of his shirt.  
  
Sirius laughed and took his seat again.  
  
Just then, the teacher walked in the room. It was Dumbledore! _I suppose they couldn't find a replacement. _Lily thought to herself.  
  
"The reason I am teaching today is because there is no other teacher qualified to teach you this very complex potion. If you mess this up...it may mean death." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
The class looked at him in interest. What potion could be so hard? Give them a recipe and follow it. Big deal!  
  
"The first thing you need, is a book that you don't have. I am going to pass out copies of this book...which is in the restricted section of the library." Dumbledore said as he passed out a thick stack of books.  
  
Lily eagerly took one, and looked at the cover page.  
  
Each text book had names of the people who had used them. Lily's said the words _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in it.  
  
She dropped her book with a thud, and Dumbledore walked over to her desk and looked down at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Evans?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Uh no I just, Tom Marvolo Riddle used this book...the name still gives me the creeps." she said nervously.  
  
"Ah, I remember him very well from the years when he was at Hogwarts. A more normal person, you could never wish to find. He was a slytherin of course...and one of their leaders...but he was always very courteous and polite to me...its a shame..." he trailed off, looking into space.  
  
Lily shifted in her seat nervously. Dumbledore seemed to sense her miscomfort, and he turned and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
Dumbledore went on and on about the Potion Of Death and Lily was just thinking about how fun this was going to be, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Dumbledore crossed the room and opened it.  
  
"Mind if I join this class? This potion might come in useful for me." said a high cold voice.  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice, and from the look on Sirius', Remus', and James' faces, they did too.  
  
Sure enough, VOLDEMORT walked into the room and stopped next to Lily.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked coldly.  
  
Lily sat rigidly, numb with shock, as he seated himself next to her.  
  
"Ok, enough of your game Tom. It's time to leave." Dumbledore said, a certain coldness to his voice.  
  
"Not until I do some damage." was the reply.  
  
He stood up suddenly, and began shooting spells all over. Some hit students, some hit objects...but the one that Lily was most aware of, was the one that ricocheyed off of her desk, and hit Voldemort in the face.   
  
With a pop, he was gone.   
  
Several students were transported to the hospital wing, but none were killed. Dumbledore had the room back in its origional shape within 2 minutes.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Susianna all still sat, staring in horror at the part of the desk that had been blown off...just inches from Lily.   
  
Then Lily started to shake uncontrollably...she was beginning to realize what had just happened.   
  
James nodded to Dumbledore and led her out of the room.  
  
"Lil are you ok?" James asked urgently.  
  
"How did he get into Hogwarts? I thought that after Laurie died, Dumbledore made it so that you cannot apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds." Lily said tensely.   
  
"He did...I thought." came James' reply.  
  
James put his arms around Lily and she layed her head down gratefully on his shoulder.  
  
"I hate this. I just wish he would go away. I thought I could get over what he's done, but everytime I am almost over it, he shows up again and opens up the wounds again." Lily said softly into his shoulder.  
  
"I think thats what he wants. He wants you to hurt. But thats the last thing I want. We're all here for you Lil. James said.  
  
"If you weren't here I don't know what I would do." Lily said as she looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not going away, so you'll never know what its like without me." James said.  
  
Lily smiled softly up at him.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said.  
  
"For what?" James asked.  
  
"For everything, love." Lily said, then she kissed him softly on the lips and took his hand. It was lunch time, and they decided to go up to the Gryffindor Tower instead of eat.   
  
Lily's stomach wasn't ready for food just yet, and James just wanted to be with Lily.   
  
Sirius, who had seemed pretty shaken up by Voldemort also, came up to the tower soon after James and Lily.  
  
"That was pretty freakish huh?" Sirius asked, trying to sound like his normal self, but failing miserably.  
  
"Thats an understatement." Lily said with a feeble grin.  
  
James put his arms around Lily and held her close, she snuggled into his arms gratefully.  
  
"Love you James." Lily said, her voice muffled against his chest.  
  
"Love you too Lil." James replied tenderly.  
  
Lily fell asleep that way, in James' arms. James carried her up to her dorm and covered her up. He kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up with James sitting at the foot of her bed. He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying:  
  
"Are you having any second thoughts about getting married?" James asked her.  
  
"Absolutly not." Lily said, looking up at him in surprise...this was a totally different topic than what had been on her mind.   
  
She looked at him warily, "Are you?"  
  
"No! I just...well...it seems so far away...I want it to be NOW." James said.  
  
"It can be now love. Just say the word and I'm there." Lily said.  
  
"Really?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"Yep, I have the invitations all ready...I can just change the date quickly and send them out as soon as possible." Lily said, sounding more confident than she felt.  
  
So, the next few weeks were a blur of activity for James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Susianna, and Aria.   
  
Lily had asked Aria to be a bridesmaid instead of her sister Petunia, who had flat out refused. She had been sick at the idea of being by all of those wizard types.  
  
The night before the wedding...Lily was paid a visit. And I bet you know who it was from......  
  
A/N Part 16 coming soon. Sorry I had to have the whole Voldemort thing, and then jump straight into the wedding...but like I said...I have this whole thing planned out and it needs to be this way...the next part will be much better I promise! Please Review! Thanks so much for reading it!  
  



	16. Marriage

Subj:**Part 16**  
Date:12/01/2000 9:29:06 PM Central Standard Time  
From:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
To:HoRsEcRaZiE257  
  
A/N Hey everyone thanks for being patient...a lot of school papers due today so I didn't have time to write. Well their long awaited wedding will be in this part....but it might not be how you would expect...  
  
Lily lay awake that night, nervous about the day that was rapidly approaching.   
  
It was 5 a.m...her last few hours as Lily Evans. She couldn't believe how fast her years with James had gone by. She wasn't having second thoughts...just wishing some things could have been different.  
  
For instance....Ashleigh...Laurie...her parents. She wished they could have been able to be alive for the most important day of her life.   
  
_Well I can't go back..._lily thought to herself.  
  
There was a banging at the door.  
  
Lily got up and cautiously opened the door, half expecting to see James.  
  
Boy was she wrong. Standing there...was VOLDEMORT.  
  
He barged into the room and forced her to sit down in a chair.  
  
"Now listen here you little brat. Marry James and you put his life in danger too. I know where you are at all times...I'm ALWAYS watching." he said coldly and with such force it made Lily shiver with fear.  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "You'll never get us. NEVER."  
  
He put a restraining spell on her and taped her mouth shut.   
  
"I WILL get you...and I would watch my back if I were you. Have a happy wedding." he said maliciously, and he left the room in a swirl of light.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed, shaking. She reached out for the phone, dialed James' number and told him to come up right away.  
  
After she had told James what had happened, she asked him, "Why didn't he kill me right then? I was helpless."  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"I dunno Lil. His mind works in strange ways. But don't worry, we'll be alright." James said comfortingly.   
  
He held her in his arms until she dosed off into a peaceful sleep.  
Then he laid her gently on her bed, covered her up and walked back to his own room, thinking.  
  
James was more nervous then you would think.   
  
All too soon, it was time to get up and start getting ready.  
  
Lily had insisted that she be alone until the wedding. She wanted to get herself ready without much help...only Aria and Susianna.   
  
Lily carefully painted her nails a soft pink color that would match the pale roses on the hem of her wedding gown.  
  
Lily looked over at the gown with pride.   
  
It had a swoop neck, small sleeves that were set low on her shoulders, and it was an ivory color that made her skin glow.  
  
The skirt on it was full, and her train was to be 5 feet long. Her shoes were simpled ivory high heels that she felt comfortable in.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Lily looked out cautiously through the peephole in the door.  
  
Since the episode last night, she wasn't taking any chances.  
  
It was Aria.   
  
Lily let her in and filled her in on the previous nights' events.   
  
Aria was shocked.  
  
Lily cleared her head and continued getting ready.  
  
Soon after Lily was all ready, except for her hair, Susianna walked in with brushes and bows and pony tail holders and barrettes in her arms.   
  
She walked over to Lily and said, "How would you like your hair done Ms. Evans?"   
  
Lily grinned and told her that she wanted her hair piled on top of her head with a small piece coming on each side, coming out to frame her face, and all the other loose hairs in back must be curled.  
  
Susianna nodded, and began her work..  
  
By the time she was finished, Lily looked stunning.  
  
She stood up and twirled. Aria and Susianna clapped, their eyes full of admiration and pride.  
  
The phone rang on the table, and Aria rushed to answer it.  
  
It was James, saying that it was time to start.  
  
Lily, Aria, and Susianna rushed down the stairs and began their walk down the aisle, Lily coming last of course.  
  
James saw her and his eyes lit up, all his nervousness gone. Lily smiled at him through misty eyes, and she walked up to him.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today......" the preacher started.  
  
The rest of the ceremony flew by for Lily. The responses seemed to come naturally, and the next thing she knew it, she was kissing James and she was Lily Potter.  
  
She grinned at James once they were out of sight. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I love you James." Lily said.  
  
"I love you too Lily Potter." James replied with a grin.  
  
He was still awed at the fact that she now had HIS last name...they were married...they were MARRIED!!!  
  
Lily and James ran through the crowd and got onto the "Just Married" broom...it was a two seater.  
  
They smiled and waved, and went off to their new house to be alond for the few hours before the reception.  
  
James helped Lily unhook her train, so that her dress was more suitable for dancing.  
  
Then they sat down (carefully because of their clothes) and they began to talk.  
  
"wow. I can't believe its all over." Lily said, a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"Me neither...and another thing I can't believe...only 3 more months at Hogwarts and then we're DONE." James replied.  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
"You're right! I can't believe THAT either!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Soon it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts where the reception would be held.  
  
Sirius, as usual was the life of the party. Singing, dancing, yelling, starting conga lines, cracking jokes, and drinking WAY too much butterbeer.  
  
The Wedding Pictures were taken right before the reception, and Lily was sure they would turn out great.  
  
She danced and laughed and smiled during the whole reception...it was all like a dream...a very GOOD dream.  
  
By the time they got back to their new house, Lily was exhausted.  
  
She smiled at James and they headed to their bedroom, and the rest is history. (hahahaha)  
  
A/N good part? I hope so. I had fun writing it. please review!  
  



	17. New Life

A/N the morning after their wedding....  
  
After a sleepless night, James and Lily got up and went to go eat breakfast.   
  
Lily cooked, as she figured she would be doing for a long time to come.  
  
"What would you like, dear?" Lily asked a still half asleep James.  
  
At the mention of food, though, he perked up and said, "Sausage, Pancakes, blueberry muffins, and some caffiene coffee to make up for no sleep." James said with a tired grin.  
  
"You got it." Lily replied.   
  
Lily had already had some coffee so she was wide awake by now.   
  
Using her wand, she had the food cooking within seconds. Then she walked over to James and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Our first day married. What do you want to do?" Lily asked him softly.  
  
"Well....eat..." James said.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"After that, though."   
  
"Well, maybe we could go out and buy furniture for our house and start making it feel like home." James said, brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Sounds good....but are you REALLY up to shopping?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
James chuckled...."Well, sure...I want to have comfy furniture instead of these hard chairs." he said, pointing to the card table chair he was sitting on.  
  
Lily grinned and went to go put the food on plates.   
  
They sat down at the table and began to eat. James ate like he hadn't eaten in days, but as hungry as she was, Lily still ate like a lady...one bit at a time, using her napkin occasionally for good manners.  
  
"Wow you must be quite hungry, love." Lily stated, eyeing James as he shoveled another forkful of eggs into his mouth.   
  
He looked up and grinned sheepishly.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Lily got up to answer it.  
  
It was Sirius, Remus, Aria, Susianna, and Peter.   
  
**What is Peter doing here?** Lily asked herself questioningly. She shrugged and grinned at everyone and signaled them to come in.   
  
When James had finished his breakfast, he too walked in an greeted the guests.   
  
"Oy! Sirius!" James exclaimed as he thumped Sirius on the back.  
  
"Some things never change." Lily said with a laugh.   
  
"James, Lily, I've got the motorcycle out front...we need to get back to Hogwarts...Dumbledore has to talk to us...so you don't have your first day married off after all." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh...ok well let me go repack my things." Lily said with a sigh.  
  
When they were all packed, the Potters, the Lupins (Susianna and remus were married now), and Sirius and Aria got on the magically enlarged motorcycle and began their long drive to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily, who sat behind James, had her arms around James waste and was leaning into the wind, her hair whipping back away from her face.  
  
She laughed from the sheer joy of it. This was almost as good as flying...and she told James so.  
  
"ALMOST as good. Not quite though." James said with a laugh.  
  
Lily chuckled and agreed.   
  
Sirius and Aria were joking back and forth in front. Sirius was teaching Aria how to drive the motorcycle and they were laughing as she tried to figure out how to steer.  
  
Susianna and Remus were in the middle, and they were fast asleep. Lily shook her head and wondered **how could they be asleep at a time like this?**  
  
Peter, since he was so small, fit into the storage compartment because there was no more room on the seat. (LOL can you tell I hate peter?) And everytime there was a speed bump they would hear an OOF or a DOH as Peter got bounced along underneath.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts from the Potters' new house in Godrics Hollow was about 3 hours long, and by the time they arrived at Hogwarts, it was time for lunch and Peter was complaining of starvation.  
  
The other six grinned at each other. Their faces said **Why does he need food? He pudgy enough already!**  
  
They all burst out laughing and Peter seemed lost....not knowing why they were all laughing.   
  
But Peter was used to it...he didn't understand a lot of things...in a lot of ways he was a friend but there were times when the gang just couldn't put up with his stupidity.  
  
They walked into Hogwarts and Lily put her things back up in the Girls Dormitory and James put his in the Boys.   
  
They all met up again outside of Dumbledore's office. Lily and Aria and Susianna all straightened their skirts after James had knocked on the door.  
  
Dumbledore opened it almost instantly and he beckoned them to come in and sit down.  
  
"Now, I understand that 6 of you will be graduating in 3 months. Aria will be here for another year...as she is a 6th year. But I wanted to tell you all...Voldemort is steadily gaining power and we need more aurors to help stop him. Are any of you willing?" he asked them, his hands clasped in his lap.  
  
"I am." Sirius said bravely.  
  
"I am." James added.  
  
Lily looked at James shocked, and worried. But she gained strenth from his determined face and she said,  
  
"I will Professor."   
  
The whole group looked at her in surprise. James stared at her in shock.   
  
"What? I am brave enough. And I definitly have a right to be mad at Voldemort. I have a right to be mad." Lily said indignantly.  
  
They all looked thoughtful and they agreed.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.   
  
"You do have a right and James and Sirius this is very brave of you. I am going to be blunt. This is a dangerous job and there is a chance you will get killed. And I think that it is very noble of you to risk your lives for our cause. Remus I understand why you wouldn't want to." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Lily nodded bravely.   
  
"You begin your training at dawn, the day after graduation. You have 3 months to prepare yourselves mentally for this grueling process. I suggest you work out and stay fit. It is a 3 week process and by the time you are done, you will be prepared for your first assignment. I would like to warn you...this will cut down on time with your families..." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other. Lily bit her lip and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Then thank you for your time, and I will be updating you on the reading you need to do on Aurors during Spring Break."   
  
Then he shooed them out of the room.  
  
They all started talking at once. "Lily, you really want to do this?" James asked, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. What, you don't think I can handle it?" Lily asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I never said that. I'm just worried about you." James said, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lily relaxed and smiled at James.   
  
They all went up to the Common Room and sat down to discuss everything.  
  
"Sirius, do you have to?" Aria asked tearfully.  
  
They were all thinking about what happened to a lot of aurors...brutal murders...unforgiveables...torture...even the chance of getting hanged.  
  
"Yes I do Aria. It's a job...and I carry a lot against Voldemort...and I know you do too. This is my shot at revenge. Its not direct...but it can hurt him." Sirius said bitterly.  
  
**Fast Forward to: graduation  
**  
"I can't believe it." Lily said shaking her head as they began to call people up to the podium to accept their diplomas.  
  
"Me neither." Susianna said.  
  
Sirius was quiet.He had already received his diploma and he was saying goodbye to Aria. He was leaving Aria behind so she could finish school...it was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he wasn't in the mood to joke around.  
  
"Anna Epsom." Dumbledore called.  
  
Lily perked up, her turn was coming up. _Oh, wait. My last name is Potter now._ she thought to herself.  
  
For the past 3 months she had been writing Evans and having to cross it out on her papers. She STILL wasn't used to it.  
  
"And now we are up to our Head Boy and girl who now share the same last name so I will call up, Potter, James and Lily." Dumbledore said with a grin.  
  
Lily and James clasped hands and walked up to Dumbledore to receive their diplomas.  
  
Instead of shaking Dumbledore's hand, she put her arms around him and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You've been so good to me. Like a father, and I will never forget that. I'm going to miss you so much." Lily said as a new wave of tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore let go and wiped at his own eyes. He smiled at her, and his smile said "I'm going to miss you too."   
  
James shook hands with Dumbledore and said a few words to him.  
  
Lily and James left the podium and progressed down the receiving line to the teachers. The first they had to say goodbye to was Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily walked up to her, her eyes once again spilling over.  
  
"Thank you so much for all you've taught me. I can't believe its all over!" Lily said as she hugged the Professor.  
  
"Oh Lily, you've been like a daughter to me. I will never forget you. Never." she said as her own eyes began to shine.  
  
Seeing that she was holding up the line, Lily moved on to Professor Flitwick.  
  
Lily leaned over and gave him a hug. He began to weep and Lily's tears continued to fall as she said goodbye to each of the people she had grown up with...these people had raised her...and now she might never see them again.  
  
At last, when Lily was done, she met up with James, Sirius, and a sobbing Susianna.   
  
James took Lily in his arms and held her while she cried.  
  
Lily was very tense...very worried...always waiting...for something she knew would be coming...  
  
"Oh James, these people are my family. My parents are dead...and I have always thought of Dumbledore as Dad and Professor McGonagall as Mum. How can I leave? It's my home! Whats going to happen to us?" Lily cried.  
  
"I know, I can't believe its all over." James said, a tear escaping his eye.   
  
He dashed the tear away with the back of his hand, but not before Lily could see it.  
  
Lily, Susianna, James, Remus, and Sirius all stood up straight. They linked arms and they walked out of Hogwarts.   
  
Walking into the unknown, a world of dangers awaiting them...but they were a team. They always would be...no matter what evils they may come across.   
  
Dumbledore watched their disappearing backs and whispered. "Godspeed my children."   
  
And in a flash, they were gone.  
  
A/N next part coming soon. That was so sad! How hard would it be to leave? Man I'm sad just thinking about it. In the next part they begin their lives as Aurors and they meet their first danger....Please Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Auror Training

A/N Wow this thing is getting REALLY long!!! Well If you guys continue to review I will continue to write =)  
  
On the morning that they were to start their Auror training. Lily was feeling sick.   
  
"Its just the flu dear...I have to go to this!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily, stay home...I'll tell Dumbledore you're sick." James said, casting a worried glance her way.  
  
Lily continued getting ready. "I'm going. I'll go to the doctor when we get home."   
  
James finally gave in, and they headed to Hogwarts to begin their training.   
  
They met up with Sirius once they got there.   
  
"Ok, all of the new recruits come over here. You will be under my instruction for your training." said Dumbledore.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were the only new recruits.  
  
"The first thing you are going to learn is agility. When someone shoots a spell at you, you must be quick enough to jump out of the way. Almost like a deer, or a stag." Dumbledore said, casting an amused glance at James.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Ok, Mr.Black first. I am going to shoot small spells your way and you must learn to be quick and light on your feet. You will need to be light on your feet when you are sneaking up on a death eater."  
  
Sirius nodded and went out in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"_Ludicruscion!" _Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius wasn't fast enough, and he got hit by the spell.   
  
He was jerky for a moment...his limbs weren't quite cooperating...that was the whole point of that particular spell.  
  
Soon it was Lily's turn.  
  
She was able to jump out of the way easily, and since she WAS light, she was able to be light on her feet.   
  
James wasn't so lucky. Dumbledore worked with James for an hour before James finally got the hang of it.   
  
By the time the gang had to leave, they were all quite good at dodging unexpected spells.   
  
The minute Dumbledore started speaking, they would dodge, and the spell would hit something else.  
  
"That was a great first lesson. I am expecting a lot out of you three. Lily is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.  
  
"No." Lily said shakily.  
  
James led her out of the room.  
  
"I TOLD you you should have stayed home. Now I AM taking you to the doctors." he said sternly.  
  
Lily nodded and they apparated to the nearest wizarding hospital.   
  
James waited outside while Lily was in the office, getting x-rays and tests done.  
  
Finally, the doctor came out and said, "Mr.Potter your wife is pregnant. She is about 3 months along."   
  
_Our wedding night_. James thought to himself.  
  
He was excited at the prospect of being a father...but he had to ask...  
  
"Will she be able to go through 3 weeks of Auror training?"   
  
The doctor looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, she's only three months along, so I think it would be alright. But I don't want her on duty after her 5th month. Ok?" he said.  
  
"Alright." James said, relieved.  
  
Lily walked out smiling.   
  
"Well, we didn't expect this THIS early...but I'm still happy." she said with another grin.  
  
James grinned back and they walked back to their small house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone yet. Not until it is NOTICEABLE. I don't want them to treat me special in training or anything. I want to work just as hard as the rest of you." Lily stated.  
  
James nodded., "But you know when you are pushing yourself too hard so be careful."  
  
"I always am." Lily replied with a sigh.  
  
When they got home, Lily went straight to bed because she was still feeling rather sick.  
  
James sat up late that night, thinking. _Wow. A father...I wonder if it will look like me or Lily? I wonder if I will be a good dad. Will it be a prankster like me or a serious studious child like Lily was before I met her?   
  
_After a lot of thinking, James got up and went to bed.   
  
They woke up bright and early the next morning for their 2nd day of training.   
  
When they got there, Sirius was already working on his spells.  
  
"Now, Cornelius Fudge has passed a law saying that we may now use the unforgiveables on Death Eaters." Dumbledore stated gravely.  
  
"I won't do it. That would mean we are stooping down to their level, and how can you willingly do that to someone? If you have no other choice, ok, but just because they are Death Eaters?" Lily exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"I completely agree with you, and that is why I am not going to allow you to use them unless it is completely neccessary. When I say completely neccessary, I mean if they are advancing on you to kill you." Dumbledore said in complete agreement.  
  
James, Sirius, and Lily nodded.  
  
"I assume you all know what the unforgiveables are...so we are not going to practice on each other." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
He paused.  
  
"What we are going to work on today is your hearing abilities...you need to be able to HEAR someone sneaking up on you...or you will almost certainly die right away." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How are we going to practice that?" Lily asked out of curiousity.  
  
"There is a maze on the Quidditch Field and there are several obstacles that you have to complete...and the trained Aurors will jump out of no where or sneak up on you...you must be able to hear them and turn around quickly. The Aurors that are doing this, will then report to me and tell me how you did. Understood?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yep." They all said in unison.  
  
Lily was going first.  
  
She entered the maze cautiously, wand in hand, ready for combat.  
  
Almost immediately, she was grabbed around the neck and flipped over.  
  
She looked up in shock and saw an Auror taking notes.  
  
"I didn't even hear you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You've got to LEARN to hear it...ok you failed that one." he said as he wrote in his notebook.  
  
She turned and started walking in the direction that she had been walking in when she had been attacked.  
  
She was listening keenly for the next attack, and she heard a very slight noise, whipped around and kicked the auror.  
  
"Very good. I'm impressed." The Auror said as he walked away.  
  
Lily smiled satisfactorily and went on her way.   
  
By the time she had finished...she had gotten all but two Aurors...10 out of 12 wasn't bad.  
  
James, Sirius, and Dumbledore were impressed.   
  
James got 11 out of 12 and Sirius got 9 out of 12 on their turns.  
  
By the time they had all finished, it was time for their session to end.  
  
The next 2 and a half weeks flew by, and by the time they were finished with their training, they were ready for their first assignment.  
  
They were to go and ransack a house that was suspected as a meeting area for Death Eaters...they were to capture as many as possible and find out as much information as they could manage.  
  
The day of their first assignment, Lily was nervous. Very nervous. Not for herself, but for James and Sirius.   
  
What if something happened to them?  
  
When they reached the building, Lily walked around back, the other two following close behind.  
  
Lily pricked her ears...she thought she had heard something. She whirled around and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"   
  
The mans wand flew into her hand, and he ran at her, his hands outstretched as though he were reaching for her neck.  
  
Lily kicked him right where it counts and karate chopped him in the neck, ready for anything.   
  
The man passed out, and Lily put his wand in her spare pocket.  
  
Then she went digging through his pockets and found a notebook of carefully planned raids...that the Death Eaters were planning.  
  
_ALRIGHT!!!!_ Lily thought triumphantly as she stuck that too in her pocket.   
  
Out of no where, someone came, and she was kicked in the stomach.  
  
Lily doubled over in pain, and Sirius came over.  
  
"Sirius, take this notebook....keep it safe...secrets..."Lily said right before she passed out.  
  
When she woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed and the nurse was looking at her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, you've lost the baby." the nurse said as gently as possible.  
  
Lily was numb with shock and sadness. James walked in and put his arms around her while she cried.  
  
"Honey, maybe its best this way. This way, you can be an auror and be ok...and we can have children later. I know it hurts, and its so sad...but it will all turn out ok, I promise." he said as comfortingly as he could.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
The next few weeks were hell for Lily. All she could think about was her dead baby.  
  
She finally convinced herself to push on...Dumbledore needed her, and she owed him for all of the things he had done for her.  
  
So the next morning, about a month after the miscarriage, she walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Did you find the notebook useful?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, Yes!!! We have been able to stop 15 raids in the last month thanks to you." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I am ready to go back on duty Professor." Lily said proudly lifting her head.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Then you next assignment is tomorrow night. You will come face to face with Voldemort himself at this meeting. Take the plans and RUN do not stop and try anything. This is not a prisoner raid...this is a life or death situation." he said somberly.  
  
Lily nodded...but even SHE could not even BEGIN to imagine the horrors that awaited her the next night.....  
  
A/N Pretty good? Sorry nope the baby wasn't Harry...if it was...then my series couldn't be much longer...don't worry he will be coming in about 6 parts...maybe. lol I can't decide...this story is like my baby and I don't want Lily and James to die!!! Well please R/R and enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  



	19. Sadness

A/N I know the baby part was sad...and I know she got over it kinda fast (1 month) but I had too...either that or the storyline would have sucked. Well anyways on with the story....  
  
The next day, Lily was beginning to get nervous about her assignment...coming face to face with Voldemort...and she was going on her own. No James or Sirius to back her up.  
  
She shuddered to think what would happen if he saw her.  
  
Lily slipped off that day without telling James...he would almost certainly forbid her to go.   
  
She reached the tunnel quickly and followed the passageway down to the dungeon where the meeting was to take place.  
  
_Wow there are a lot of Death Eaters here. OMG there he is!! _Lily thought to herself, feeling her heart start to beat faster.  
  
_No time to capture anyone, just get the information and RUN_. Lily told herself.  
  
She slithered her way around the walls, and she came upon a door.   
  
She opened it as quietly as possible...and she started rummaging through some drawers.  
  
She found folders upon folders of valuable information. She grinned and took her owl out of her bag, and sent the owl to give the info to Dumbledore...if she got caught...at least the information would be safe with Dumbledore.  
  
Lily thought she had been very successful...and she had as far as information was concerned...but when she turned to leave, she came face to face with Voldemort.  
  
He looked at her furiously and took out his wand.  
  
"I finally have you." he said with a sick kind of glee.  
  
"_Avada Kadavra!" _he shouted.  
  
Lily screamed and jumped out of the way.   
  
The beam of green light missed her, but just barely. Lily's heart was beating overtime, and she was trying to think of a way out, keep her eye on Voldemort, AND think of a spell to use, all at the same time.  
  
"Looks like you're CAUGHT Mrs. Potter. Of course...I may not want to kill you...you may be useful for information..." he said stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Lily shivered.  
  
"You'll never get any information out of me!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure with the use of the unforgiveables you will." Voldemort said with an evil smile.  
  
He used a spell to conjure up a cage and he threw her in it and locked the cage tight. He performed a spell on the cage so that she could not apparate out of it.  
  
He took her wand, and then he left, laughing.  
  
"I promise I will be back...." he said as he walked away.  
  
Lily sat down in the cage.   
  
_Well, Dumbledore, you got their plans...but it looks like you lost me. _Lily thought to herself, her eyes starting to overflow with tears.  
  
_James, I should have told you where I was going. I wish I could see you right now. I wish you could help me._ Lily thought sadly.  
  
_Looks like I will be with my poor baby soon enough...thats one good thing. But James...he won't know where I went, he'll think I left him. _Lily sobbed into her arms.  
  
**Back In Godrics Hollow**  
  
"Where's Lily, Dumbledore? You HAVE to know where she is." James said frantically.  
  
"I do, she is on a mission. A very dangerous mission...she is stealing information from Voldemort's lair...there is a big chance she could be caught...and killed." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"And you let her go? How could you?" James yelled angrily.  
  
"James, she came to me asking for an assignment...I truly think she can handle the assignment." Dumbledore replied kindly.  
  
Just then, an owl laden with papers flew into the room.  
  
"Ah, this will be from Lily. What a smart girl to send the papers before she left." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
James and Dumbledore went over the papers.  
  
"This is great! Look at this...its got everything!" James said jubilantly.   
  
"Yes, this is very valuable. Now all we need is Lily...she should have been back by now." Dumbledore said as calmly as possible.  
  
James looked at Dumbledore, with fear plain on his face.  
  
**Back In the Dungeon  
**  
Lily shivered, it was getting cold in the room.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep warm. Just as she was about to doze off into a fitful sleep, a Death Eater walked in.  
  
"Ah, Mrs.Potter...we have been expecting you to visit." he said maliciously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked glaring at the man.  
  
"Why, someone close to you has been passing us information...we always know what you are up to." the man in the mask said.  
  
Lily gasped and sat back against the wall of the cage.  
  
"Now you can either tell me what I want to know willingly...or I can FORCE it out of you." he said flatly.  
  
"I'll never tell! You'll never get it out of me!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Then I'll have to do it my way." The man said, advancing towards her with his wand outstretched.  
  
**In Dumbledores Office  
**  
"Where is the meeting at? Where is she?" James asked frantically.  
  
"Its underground not too far from here." Dumbledore said, pointing to the entrance on a map.  
  
James nodded. "I'm going after her."  
  
With that , he left the room, and he began his search for Lily.  
  
**At The Entrance To The Tunnel  
  
**"This has got to be it." James told himself.  
  
He walked slowly forward and he reached a door. He opened it quietly so that the gathered Death Eaters would not hear him.  
  
There, in a cage, was Lily.   
  
But she wasn't her normal self, she was writhing in pain as a man held his wand pointed at her.  
  
_The Cruatius Curse_ James thought with alarm.  
  
He jumped at the man and punched him in the face. He tried to grab the other mans wand, but the other man was too strong.  
  
They tumbled and faught, throwing curses at each other.  
  
Finally, James was so badly hurt, that he couldn't get up.   
  
The Death Eater pointed his wand at James, and Lily knew what he was about to do.  
  
"NO!!!" she screamed.  
  
Thinking fast, she could think of only one solution.  
  
She grabbed James' wand that had been discarded on the floor during the fight.  
  
"_Avada Kadavra!" _She yelled.  
  
A flash of green light flew out of her wand and it hit the death eater with such force, that he fell over dead immediatly.  
  
Lily then collapsed in the cage, not believing what she had just done. Then she began to shake.  
  
James finally managed to get himself up, and he walked over to the cage, unlocked it, and got Lily out.  
  
"Lily..." he trailed off.  
  
"James I had to do it! I couldn't just let him kill you." Lily said, her voice flat and derived of all of its usual tone.  
  
"I know Lil. He deserved it...lets just get out of here." James said softly.  
  
They both apparated back to their Godrics Hollow home, and Lily went upstairs without saying another word.   
  
James knew he should leave her alone to think.  
  
He slept on the couch that night so that he would not disturb her.   
  
Little did he know....somewhere nearby, a close friend was giving away their secret....  
  
A/N I hope you liked it! The next part will be coming soon!  
  



	20. Avada Kadavra

A/N Ok I just saw Charlie's Angels so there going to be a of buttkicking in this one HEHE. Ok well anyways read on...  
  
_I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone._ Those were the words that kept going through Lily's mind that night.   
  
She knew that James was sleeping on the couch and she was grateful.  
  
She had killed someone for him.  
  
And She had been the one who had disapproved of using the Unforgiveables.  
  
_There are so many temporary spells I could have used but I just HAD to use that one didn't I?_ Lily said to herself in anguish.  
  
_Killing someone...I am stooping down to a Death Eaters level. What next?_ Lily asked herself as she turned over for the umpteenth time.  
  
_So I killed a Death Eater. Big Deal. He deserved it. If I hadn't done it, James would be dead. Wait a minute, that sounded really heartless...but he DID kinda deserve it. _Lily's concience told her.  
  
Finally, she dozed off into a fitful sleep, a sleep where the only thing she could see was the green light and the man she had killed.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she went about her business as usual, trying to convince herself to move on.  
  
_Jeeze, what I did is just as bad as killing someone and getting their blood on my hands. _Lily thought to herself as she made James his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Lily." James said as he gave her his usual good morning kiss.  
  
"Hello." Lily said sullenly.  
  
"Are you going to quit being an Auror now?...I know it was hard for you to do that." James said.  
  
"No I'm not going to quit. I owe it to Dumbledore to continue. Everything he's done for me...being an Auror is the only way I can think of for returning his help." Lily said with a certain steel in her voice that James picked up on right away.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't want you to do something you don't like to do." James said softly.  
  
Lily slammed the pan down, "And who said I don't like it?"  
  
"Jeeze sorry Lil, maybe I'd better go..." james trailed off, looking at her uneasily.  
  
"No, no sorry I am just kind of uptight and feeling a bit guilty, thats all." Lily told him apologetically.  
  
He nodded and continued to sip his coffee.  
  
"Are you ready for our assignment today then?" James asked his wife cautiously.  
  
"Yep, never been more ready." Lily lied as her mind rolled the film of her killing that man again.  
  
"Great, then we better get going or we will be late." James said brightly, standing up from the table and putting his dishes in the sink.  
  
Lily nodded and she apparated to where their assignment was.  
  
She walked cautiously through the overgrown weeds, her wand poised and ready for anything.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a man appeared...and he was holding something that Lily knew was a muggle gun.  
  
She ran at him and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
She knocked the gun out of his hand and got in position to fight.  
  
The man looked at her, shocked at her abilities, then he too got in position.  
  
Lily acted first. She karate kicked him in the face, and gave him a bloody nose.  
  
Then she did something that Sirius had taught her a long time ago...she kicked the man right where it counts, and ran.  
  
_That was close_ she told herself breathlessly.  
  
Suddenly James was beside her.  
  
She gave him a weak grin and told him what happened.  
  
James grinned and said, "You go girl."   
  
Lily laughed.  
  
_See Lily, you don't need your wand to succeed...why did you use it to kill someone? _her conscience asked her as she walked towards a decrepit building that was beginning to come into view.  
  
She ran the rest of the way down the path, and she tried to open the door. It wouldn't open, so she kicked it open.  
  
"Wow Lil. Impressive." James said as he walked in behind her.  
  
"You check the drawers over there...I'm going to make sure there is no one here." Lily said quietly as she crept up the staircase and began looking throught the upstairs for any signs of life.  
  
As she went, she looked through drawers as she passed them....just in case she found anything.  
  
As she entered the 3rd room, she heard something shift underneath the covers.  
  
_BLAST!!! We've got to get out of here. _Lily's mind screamed.  
  
Lily jumped over the stairwell and ran through the house until she reached James.  
  
"Theres a Death Eater...RUN!!!" Lily shouted just as the Death Eater walked in, wand poised and ready to fire.  
  
"OUT NOW!!!" Lily yelled as she too tried to escape.  
  
They couldn't apparate...the walls of the house must have had some sort of charm on them.  
  
_Damn. What do we do now?_ Lily asked herself.  
  
She gave James a look that said run for it. He nodded and ran through the front door.  
  
Lily was just about to follow, when the man threw a spell at her.  
  
She easily dodged it, the kicked out and hit the man squarely in the jaw, causing it to break.  
  
The man passed out in pain, and Lily doublechecked his pockets before leaving the building.  
  
She met up with James back in the weeds.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked him.  
  
"No, nothing but a bunch of old meeting info...been there done that...you?" James asked urgently.  
  
"Yeah...an address book...they are all people that we suspected were Death Eaters and now we can confirm it. But no new meeting places or schedules." Lily whispered.  
  
"Ok, well at least we got SOMETHING." James said.  
  
Lily nodded and they apparated back to Dumbledores office together.  
  
Dumbledore looked over the list of names and nodded.  
  
"This is good. I will go add these names to my list immediatly. But there is one more place that I would like to check for information today. I have caught wind that the Malfoy's will be out of town today and they may have valuable Dark Arts things and information hidden in their house. Lily would you go break in and and look around for me?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
_Oh great now I get to be a burgler too. _Lily thought to herself.  
  
But she nodded and said she would.  
  
So she apparated home to get ready for her next assignment.  
  
_Never a dull moment. I bet Lucius is into all that dark arts stuff. _Lily thought as she pulled on her black bodysuit.  
  
_I wonder why the girls uniforms have to be so tight.  
  
_She slipped on her black platform combat boots and she looked down at them with a grin. They were the only part of the uniform that she liked.  
  
She then grabbed a camera, grabbed her backpack, and apparated to a corner about a block from the Malfoy's house.   
  
She walked the rest of the way, so as not to look suspicious.  
  
When she reached the mansion, she pulled out her wand an hesitated.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn't use my wand this time...because every time I do, something bad happens. _Lily thought as she shoved her wand back into her bag.  
  
So she mentally checked over her things, and then she kicked open the locked front door with one kick.  
  
Lily looked at the fallen door, amazed by her own strength.  
  
She walked in, making almost no sound.   
  
The first place she walked into was the living room...and she was amazed to see a sleeping Peter Pettigrew on the couch.  
  
_What is he doing here? _Lily asked herself in shock.  
  
She shrugged, puzzled. Then she shook her head as if to clear it. _No time to wonder...I have work to do and not very much time. _Lily thought as she tore her eyes off of the sleeping Peter.  
  
She quickly and quietly slipped into the cellar and she began rummaging around through some boxes that she had spotted hidden under some cobwebs.  
  
In the first box, there were thousands of moving pictures of Lucius as a child. Lucius pulling his mother's hair. Lucius biting someone. Lucius playing tricks on his siblings.   
  
_Typical Lucius. _Lily thought as she shoved the first box aside.  
  
In the next box, thre were a bunch of papers.   
  
Lily quickly leafed through them, stopping only when she saw a list of old appointments.  
  
_A lot of these meetings were at PETER's house. _Lily thought confusedly.   
  
Why would he have Death Eater meetings at his house?  
  
Then suddenly, everything seemed to click.  
  
"Someone close to you has been passing us information." someone in her memories told her.  
  
_Peter's a DEATH EATER._ Lily's mind shouted to her.  
  
_Oh My Goodness. I can't believe I didn't see it before. He never could come to visit...always disappeared for days on end...and he would never go swimming...I bet that was because he has the Death Eater tattoo on his arm. _Lily thought as she rocked back and forth on her heels, thinking.  
  
"I've got to talk to James." Lily mumbled.   
  
Then she shook her head, she HAD to get back to work because she didn't have much time.   
  
She pulled out another box. More pictures of Lucius. Disgusted, she shoved that box out of the way.  
  
Finally, in the last box, she found a bunch of Dark Arts stuff: Potions, Deadly Spells books, and to Lily's horror...Death Certificates. Tons of them.  
  
_Why on earth would they have THESE? _Lily wondered. _Wait a minute. This makes sense. All of these people were Aurors that went missing...now we know where they went._  
  
Lily took pictures of all of the certificates so that she could show them to Dumbledore.  
  
"Who could do this to someone?" she said out loud.  
  
When she was done taking pictures, she put everything back where it had been before she came...except for the Dark Arts stuff...she put THAT in her backpack and she told herself she would confiscate it later.   
  
Lily then walked up the stairs, took one last disgusted look at Petter, and she apparated home.  
  
As soon as she was dressed in her regular clothes, she magically developed the pictures she had taken.  
  
She counted the death certificates and came up with 59.   
  
Her mind then wandered back to Peter...  
  
_I've got to tell James immediatly...we can't go anywhere near Peter anymore. Its just too dangerous. _She told herself.  
  
She stood up, and something fell out of her lap.  
  
She reached down to pick it up, and she looked at it.  
  
It was a picture. A black picture. _The camera must have been on in my bag. _she said to herself with a shrug.  
  
_But I could have SWORN I shut it off._ she whispered, puzzled.  
  
But wait...she leaned closer. There WAS something in the picture....  
  
A/N To find out whats in the picture, read Part 21, coming soon. Thanks for reading...please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Assignments

A/N Charlie's Angels is such an awesome movie...that I am going to keep doing the butt kicking in this part hehe. Don't worry everyone. I have been getting so many great reviews that lily and James won't die for quite a while. don't worry! But I know my cliffhanger REALLY made you want to hurt me, so here is the continuation....  
  
What she saw...was something she was never going to forget for as long as she lived.  
  
She saw herself as a little girl...bouncing happily on someone's lap...and that someone was VOLDEMORT.  
  
_No. That can't be me. And why do I look so happy? He looks almost...gentle. _Lily thought with a shudder.  
  
_I have to talk to Dumbledore. NOW. _she told herself in panic.  
  
She apparated to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Look at this picture! I found it in my bag. It can't be me...can it?" Lily asked him, praying he would tell her it was someone else.  
  
"Thats you Lily. And I was afraid you would find out." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Find out what?" Lily asked him, a knot of dread tightening itself in her stomach.  
  
"Sit down Lily." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Lily obeyed.  
  
"Voldemort wasn't always this evil. He WAS in Slytherin...and he was a lot like Severus Snape as a matter of fact. But he was kind to his family and his close circle of friends. And thats where you come in. Family...something he valued most. But that was before his parents were murdered. While they were still alive, he was a doting son. And you Lily, you are his niece." Dumbledore paused.  
  
Lily stared at him, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"No. No. No. It doesn't make any sense! If I am his niece...then why does he want me dead?" Lily asked shuddering at the thought of her being related to voldemort.  
  
"He wants you dead because the Riddle's were a very powerful family. The witches on that side were some of the most powerful in the world. Voldemort feels he must kill you now, before you are strong enough to overcome him. He is a SEER and he can see the future. He sees his downfall in you Lily, and he is afraid." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"But, but, NO I won't believe it. I can't be related to him. I thought you said he valued family! Why would he want to kill me?!" Lily asked, becoming hysterical.  
  
"He DID value family...but that was before his parents were murdered. He thinks they were murdered by other family members and that very well may be the case. Therefore, he hates every single person on both sides of his family. He holds this grudge against them, because one of their number murdered his parents." Dumbledore said as he puffed his pipe.  
  
Lily sat there in shock.   
  
"Lily, thats why you are so important to us. Because as long as you are alive, we have a chance of defeating him. We need to protect you above everyone else. You and I are the only ones he fears." Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Is that why I don't need my wand to perform spells? Is that why I could kick open the Malfoy's door? Is that why when I look at something and concentrate, it breaks?" Lily asked, rushed. There were so many questions she had, so many fears.   
  
"Lily I suggest you go home now and think about what I have told you. You may want to tell James, but that is up to you." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Lily nodded mutely.  
  
"See the Riddles and the Pettigrews were always good friends...thats why it does not surprise me that Peter went over to the Dark Side." Dumbledore said, half to himself.  
  
Lily stood up in her chair angrily.  
  
"WAIT a minute. You KNEW Peter had gone over to the Dark Side? You KNEW he was passing them information about us? And you didn't tell me? I could have DIED." Lily screeched.  
  
"Now if you calm down I will explain. Much better. Now I didn't know for a fact that he had gone over....I just suspected. And I felt I could protect you from anything that could hurt you. I was wrong and you have my sincere apologies." Dumbledore said as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"This is just too much. I don't want to believe this." Lily said under her breath.  
  
"Er, did you get anything from the Malfoy house?" Dumbledore asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, here." Lily said distractedly as she shoved the bag at him.  
  
Then she apparated home without saying goodbye to Dumbledore.  
  
Sitting at her table, she again looked at the picture, and studied Tom Riddle.  
  
_My uncle is Tom Riddle. Voldemort is not my uncle..Tom Riddle was. This man, is a completely different person than who he is now, but there are so many things I need to know. _Lily thought to herself in anguish.  
  
When James came home from work that day, Lily told him everything. She even told him about her theories and how she couldn't understand why her parents had never told her.  
  
"James, wait. If my mother was his sister...then why did he kill her?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Maybe he suspected your mother of killing their parents." James said with a shrug that told her he didn't know.  
  
"But this doesn't change anything, I still want my revenge on this man." Lily said with weak determination.  
  
James looked at her with alarm.  
  
"Lily you don't like this man do you? Think about what he did to Ashleigh, Laurie, your parents, and all of the other innocent people that he's killed. You can't forgive him." James said pleadingly.  
  
"I know, I know he's horrible. This just answered so many questions. Like why my mother said she had a brother but she said we could never meet him. And how I never got to meet my grandparents on my mothers side. And whenever a Voldemort killing was on the news, which was just about every night, my mom would go all pale and she would leave the room in tears." Lily said, sadness in her voice.  
  
"Lily, you've got to keep going. Just forget you ever learned this and move on. Don't dwell on it." James said as he put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh but James, why has this man caused me so much pain?" Lily asked in a choked voice as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
James looked down at her.  
  
"I don't know Lil. There must be a reason for it. Everything that happens has a reason behind it." he said with conviction.   
  
"You're right. Screw him. He killed my parents and I am going to let him know what I think of him." Lily said, steelness back in her voice. "I don't care if he IS my uncle. Family doesn't kill family and he's going to learn that the hard way."  
  
James nodded and Lily kicked the couch in anger.  
  
"That no good, family killing butthead." Lily said.  
  
James laughed out loud and Lily looked at him, enraged.  
  
"WHAT is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You got all mad and then you called him a "butthead." couldn't you think of a better word?" James asked, still laughing.  
  
Then Lily started to laugh and soon they were both in hysterics and they couldn't stop.  
  
When the laughter finally died down, Lily started to walk upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Today has been physically and emotionally draining." Lily said with a yawn.  
  
"I understand. I'm coming up with you." James said softly.  
  
Lily nodded and they walked up the stairs together.  
  
Trying to think of something, ANYTHING to get her mind off of what she had just learned, she said:  
  
"James, when are we going to get real furniture? This place is such a dump with all these card tables and chairs."   
  
"We can go look tomorrow if you want...tomorrow is Saturday...day off." James said, understanding her need to talk about something different.  
  
"That is if you can handle my outbursts enough to make this place permanant." Lily said, laughter returning to her voice.  
  
"I think I can put up with you." James replied with a grin, putting his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She put her arms around his neck as she had so often in the past 7 years, and they kissed.  
  
When she pulled away, she looked up at him and said.  
  
"I love you James."   
  
"Love you too Lil."  
  
Then Lily went into her closet to change for bed.  
  
She fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow that night.  
  
The next morning, just as they were about to go furniture shopping, they got a call from Dumbledore.  
  
"Emergency Auror Meeting." James said with a frown.  
  
"I hate this! I never get time to be a normal person! Always on call...I can't even make my house seem like home with this job." Lily said with a huge sigh.  
  
"I know Lily. I promise we will go soon...maybe tomorrow? Is that ok with you?" James asked, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok. But you have to come with." Lily said.  
  
James nodded.  
  
They apparated to Dumbledore's flat.  
  
"Good, glad you could come. Now everyone sit down. There has been another attack...but this one is much more important. Voldemort and his followers attacked the Ministry Of magic this morning." he said, the twinkle in his eye, gone.  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"Three dead, 12 injured. The minister himself has died." Dumbledore said with a great sniff.  
  
Everyone started whispering in shock.   
  
"James, the MINISTER. What next? Dumbledore isn't even safe!" Lily said in a small voice.  
  
"Lily, you know Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore...he's safe." James said, trying to console her.  
  
Sirius leaned over towards them.  
  
"I heard that the Minister was no where near as powerful as Dumbledore. In fact, they asked Dumbledore to be Minister of Magic but he turned down the job because he wanted to be Headmaster at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is safe, believe me." Sirius said with conviction.  
  
"But he's DEAD. Oh I can't believe it. He was such a nice man." another Auror said sadly.  
  
Alastar Moody spoke up : "If the minister himself couldn't stand up to Voldemort, then I reckon that Lily and Dumbledore are the only ones who can."   
  
"What? Me? I couldn't." Lily said in surprise.  
  
"I am a seer...and you have many a power that no one else has Mrs. Potter...with a little bit more development...you could be the most powerful wizard in the world." Alastar Moony said.  
  
Everyone looked at Lily with more respect after that. Getting that much out of Moody was enough to make ANYONE get respect...but this!  
  
Dumbledore hushed them all down.  
  
"Its true Lily is weaker than only me. I believe that in a confrontation she could beat Voldemort...but she would have to be prepared...if he caughter her unprepared...." he trailed off.  
  
"Now back to the task at hand. We must track down the Death Eaters that did this, and get back the information that they stole from us. It is uncopyable...it has many charms on it so that they cannot write it down, and once we get it back, their memories will be erased as to what is on it. But since it is in THEIR hands...anything can happen." Albus said in a voice that meant business.  
  
They all began whispering, wondering who would get the highest and hardest jobs.  
  
"The most dangerous task will go to Lily Potter. She must track down the leader...in this case Voldemort...and listen in on any conversations he has in the next few days...it will lead us to the papers." Dumbledore said with his mouth set in a grim line.  
  
James stood up, and was about to say that he wouldn't let her go...but Lily pulled him back down and gave him a pleading look.  
  
He sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
  
"The next job goes to Mr. James Potter. He will be working with Lily...but he will be listening to Voldemort's right hand man...Lucius Malfoy's conversations. I suspect Lily and James with be together buch of the time because Voldemort hardly ever goes anywhere without Lucius."   
  
Lily and James looked at each other.  
  
"Lily...you can use my invisibility cloak." James told her.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Voldemort will probably be able to see through it...and I am smaller and its easier for me to hide." Lily said.   
  
"I'm going to be worried about you." James said with a frown.  
  
"And i will be worried about you too...but we will be together most of the time like Dumbledore said." Lily said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
Then they apparated to the Ministry and began to follow the trail left by the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  
  
The first thing they found was Lucius' wizard hat...he must have forgotten it.  
  
"James, Lucius must have gone home...he wouldn't have worn his hat if her was going to the office...they have Death Eater hats for that...this is an everyday hat. So you have to go to the Malfoy Mansion." Lily said softly, looking down at the hat in her hands.  
  
James looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I'm going to be worried sick the whole time." he said honestly.  
  
"I know, and I will be worried about you too...but you have to go...they can't get away this time." Lily said with a frown.  
  
"Just be careful ok?" James pleaded.  
  
Lily laughed. "How can I NOT be careful on this kind of a mission?"  
  
"Good Point." James said with a weak grin.  
  
Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.   
  
"If all goes well, I will meet you at home for dinner tomorrow." she said with a smile.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Then he apparated away.  
  
Lily watched him disappear and then she looked around for clues on Voldemort's whereabouts.   
  
All she found were some Death Eater hats...so she had to just go to VOldemort's lair and hope he was there.  
  
She apparated there and crept into the office that she knew was Voldemort's.   
  
Sure enough, there he was. Sitting at his desk, and he was talking to...LUCIUS.   
  
_Oh NO!! I sent James to the Malfoy house...thats just what they wanted us to think by leaving his hat there. I've got to contact him. They probably have a trap waiting for him! _Lily thought frantically.  
  
She apparated to the Malfoy's house praying that she wasn't too late.   
  
And thank God, she wasn't.  
  
"JAMES." she whispered loudly.  
  
James whipped his head around, saw her and ran over to her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.  
  
"No, well kind of. They left that hat in there so that one of us would go in the Malfoy house and get caught in the trap they have set up there. I was just at the lair and Lucius and Voldemort are talking in Voldemorts office." Lily said in a rush.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Thank goodness I came in time." she said.  
  
Then she grabbed his hand and they apparated back to the lair. Voldemort and Malfoy were no where to be seen.  
  
"Dang it. I took to long coming to get you." Lily whispered angrily.  
  
"Well lets look around the office for some clues on where they went." James replied, already walking into the room.  
  
"Ok, you go look in the office and I will check the other rooms." Lily told him.  
  
The next room she walked into was, unfortuneatly, a meeting room. And there was a Death Eater meeting going on.  
  
"Look 'oos 'ere." one of them said with a toothless grin.  
  
_OH GREAT! Heres where my karate skills and no wand magic comes in. _she thought in horror.  
  
A large man ran up to her and she dove out of the way. Then she turned around, kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. She did a floor kick and tripped him up. He landed on his back, passed out.  
  
_One down, about 15 to go. _she thought grimly.  
  
Three people ran at her at once. she recognized two of them. Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
One of them tried to grab her around the neck and she ducked. Then Crabbe tried to send a spell out at her. She did a back flip to dodge it.   
  
She gave Goyle a knee in the stomach and a kick in the knees that sent him sprawling.  
  
She spun around and side kicked Crabbe. She grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the face 3 times. By the time she was done, he had passed out.   
  
She let him drop to the floor.  
  
The man she didn't recognize came at her. She kicked him in the balls and turned around to see a man about to club her in the head.  
  
She seized his arm and amazed at her own strength, threw him into the wall.  
  
_3 guys left...I think I can handle it. _she thought to herself confidently.  
  
She took the first two and banged their heads together, they both passed out and slid to the floor.  
  
The last one was particularly strong.  
  
He grabbed her arm and twisted it back.   
  
She gasped in pain.   
  
_Ok Lily heres a position you have never been in before._   
  
She gripped the arm that he had holding her, and she flipped him over onto his back. She kicked him in the head to make sure he was passed out.   
  
She then surveyed the room in satisfaction.   
  
_7 guys, 1 mutant, and one butt kicking girl. _she thought with a grin.  
  
She heard a shuffling of feet behind her, and she turned around ready to fight.  
  
She saw that it was James and she relaxed.  
  
James looked around, amazed.  
  
"YOU did all of this?" he asked her in admiration.  
  
"Yep, man, I didn't even need my wand. I sent this one guy flying by grabbing his arm and using my eyes! What a rush." she thought.  
  
"Sweet! Oh, uh, I think I know where Uncle Tom went." he said.  
  
Lily looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked when he didn't answer her look.  
  
"Hogwarts." James said grimly.  
  
"NO! How could he get in?!" Lily asked in horror.\  
  
"I don't know...but Dumbledore isn't there...thank God the kids aren't there right now since its summer. But you and I have to head to Hogwarts and stop them. Lucius is there with him...I can tell." James said quietly.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
_Whats going to happen to the teachers? What does he want from Hogwarts? _  
  
A/N To find the answers to Lily's question, read part 22 coming soon. I hope you liked it! There will be more on Voldie being her uncle coming up in the next few parts...so expect it! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Close Encounters

Lily and James apparated to Hogsmeade. The spells cast on Hogwarts would not allow them to apparate there.   
  
Lily's heart was filled with dread. They didn't know what was going to happen. This man had caused so much pain...and there was a good chance that she wouldn't come out alive.  
  
James was thinking the same thing, and he was worried. Voldemort had been after Lily for 10 years...and now he had the perfect chance...and he would most likely take it.  
  
He couldn't stand the thought of losing Lily...or even seeing her get hurt. She meant so much to him.  
  
When they reached the front doors of Hogwarts, Lily said:  
  
"James, if anything happens...I love you ok?" Lily told him shakily.  
  
"Don't think like that. But I love you too Lily." James replied solemnly.  
  
"Ok James, you go right and I will go up to the Slytherin Tower...I have the weirdest feeling that they're there." Lily whispered, just in case someone was listening.  
  
"Lily...maybe I should go up there." James said hesitantly.  
  
"No. James I can do it." Lily said, determinedly.  
  
Then she turned and began to walk towards the stair that would lead her the Slytherin Tower.  
  
Since she hadn't been this far into Hogwarts since 2 years ago, Lily had forgotten about the missing step on this set of stairs.  
  
She tripped and fell to the ground with a crash.  
  
_Lily! You just blew it! Now they know you're coming! You're such and idiot!_ she thought to herself angrily, rubbing her sore knee.  
  
But no one came after her, so she cautiously made her way in to the Tower.  
  
She didn't know the password, but she talked to the portrait...and once it knew the situation, it let her in immediately.  
  
She heard people talking in the Common Room so she snuck behind the sofa and began recording what they were saying on her recorder.  
  
Lily had gotten a lot of good information and leads as to where the parchment was...but she was a little too loud pressing "stop" on her recorder, because all of a sudden, they stopped talking.  
  
The cold voice hissed "its the girl. Behind the sofa."   
  
_SHIT_ Lily thought to herself in horror.  
  
Getting ready to apparate, she remembered that you CAN'T apparate in Hogwarts.   
  
Muttering swear words under her breath, she saw the man coming towards her.  
  
She stood up and took out her wand.   
  
But she was no match for these Dark Wizards...well she was...but she wasn't fully trained yet.  
  
She threw a few good spells at him and parylized him. But there was still Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
She hated the name, the face, and the voice. She hated everything about this man.  
  
"So...we finally meet again Mrs. Potter. This will be our last meeting I believe." he said with a cruel laugh.  
  
"Fine, kill me. But what good would that do? Dumbledore is still out there, and we all know you're scared off him." Lily said snootily. She wasn't scared of him at all.  
  
"I am NOT scared of Dumbledore you little brat." he hissed, a look of pure hate on his face.  
  
"Yes you are. Ok, if you're not, then why wouldn't you ever invade Hogwarts when he was here? And how come you stay away from whatever town he is in? Oh no, you're not scared...you're petrified." Lily said venomously, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I think now its your time to go." he hissed.  
  
"I know your secret." Lily said.  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"WHAT secret? I don't know what you're talking about you meddling little putz." Voldemort roared.  
  
"The secret...I'm your niece...and you only want me dead because you think I am more powerful than you...or that I will be...and that I will defeat you." Lily said in a confident voice.  
  
"Niece. Who cares about family?" Voldemort screeched.  
  
"You did. Until someone killed your parents. And it wasn't my mom...I can tell you that, Riddle." Lily shouted at the...thing standing in front of her.  
  
"WHAT did you just call me?" Voldemort asked, his voice filled with hate.  
  
"I called you Riddle. Because thats your name. I'll never call you Lord Voldemort. You're no Lord." Lily said calmly.  
  
"BOW DOWN TO ME AND SAY MY NAME!!!!" Voldemort roared.  
  
"Sure, ok." Lily lowered herself to the floor. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."   
  
Voldemort screamed an awful scream and shot a spell at her. She dodged it, but just barely.  
  
She stood up.   
  
"What about your parents? Do you know what they would think if they knew you were doing this?" Lily asked him.  
  
Voldemort's wand wavered for a moment, but then he turned to her with a look of pure venom.  
  
"My parents would be proud." he said in a low hiss.  
  
"HA!!! Hmm...killing family members and innocent people...ooo thats such an accomplishment. They probably would have disowned you by now." Lily said with confidence.  
  
Lily knew that she had just hit him with a crippling blow. Family had meant so much to him...until his parents had died. Then he had turned on the world and began killing...and hearing this hurt him deeply...but he knew she must die.  
  
"You can kill me if you want. But what good would that do? Killing someone who's so young, and has a family that she cares about? But no, you like killing innocent people who have so much going for them. Do you remember Ashleigh?" Lily asked in a wavering voice, for there were tears running down her cheeks now.  
  
"Who?" Voldemort asked her.  
  
"SEE!!! YOU'RE SO BAD THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOU'VE KILLED!!! THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM!!! JUST STOP AND THINK FOR A MINUTE! DO YOU CARE THAT YOU'VE HURT SO MANY PEOPLE SO DEEPLY?? Do You care? she screamed, sobbing.  
  
"How dare you speak to me this way!" Voldemort roared in her face.  
  
"You're no one special. I can speak to you any way I want to. You're nothing! And I will never be afraid to speak your name." Lily said, her voice coated with hatred.  
  
"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. YOU MUST BOW TO ME!!!" he screeched.  
  
"NO, I will NEVER bow to you." Lily shouted loudly.  
  
"Then I will FORCE you too!" Voldemort yelled as he hit her with the cruatius curse.  
  
Lily fought it, she WOULDN'T bow to him.  
  
"Say "My Lord Voldemort." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Lily shook with the effort of trying to fight it. She screamed and said something that took up the rest of her strength.  
  
"I hate you! You have hurt me for the last time Tom Riddle." Then the world started spinning and her vision went black.  
  
A/N What happened to Lily? I loved their conversation. OOOO she hurt him big time!!! He deserved it though that little....nevermind. I hate him can you tell? Please review! Next part coming SOON!!!  



	23. Narrow Escapes

A/N ok she just had a run in with Voldie and his evil spells, but she'll be ok cause all he did was stun her. SO moving on....  
  
When Lily came to, she saw James leaning over her and watching anxiously.  
  
When she opened her eyes, he leaned over and smiled at her.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked him groggily.  
  
"Dumbledore came in and save your life. I thought I'd lost you Lil. I really did." James said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Lily asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey's. You'll be fine...just a couple of bumps and bruises..from hitting the floor." James said with a frown.  
  
Lily tried to sit up and she saw stars swimming in front of her.   
  
James peered into her face concernedly.  
  
Lily's head cleared and she smiled at her husband.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in and smiled.  
  
"You can go home tomorrow. We're just going to keep you here tonight just in case." she said warmly.  
  
Lily nodded and she eased herself back against the pillows so she could talk.  
  
"No more Auror work for you. My heart was in my throat when I saw him curse you. I felt like my life was over Lily. I thought you were dead." James said, looking at her seriously.  
  
"No more Auror work. OK mom. What am I supposed to do all day at home?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"I don't know." James replied, his forehead creasing with thought.  
  
"Well, while you think, I am going to sleep ok?" she said with a yawn.  
  
"Ok. Love you Lil." James said, smiling tiredly.  
  
"Love you too James." she said soflty as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next day, after packing, James helped Lily into the car and they headed home.  
  
Lily was glad for the first time to see their little house and its emptiness.  
  
"What do you want for supper?" Lily asked once they were inside.  
  
"Oh no. You are NOT cooking tonight. That would be me." James said with a grin.  
  
"I am so not going to argue with that." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that we will be cooking for 6 tonight." James said with a laugh.  
  
And sure enough, 10 minutes later, Sirius, Aria, Remus, and Susianna walked in, knowing that they were just in time for supper.  
  
Lily laughed from where she was sitting in her recliner, a blanket on her lap and a mug of steaming tea in her hands.  
  
Lily was pale and had shadows under her eyes, and though she had always looked thin, today she looked frail as well.   
  
Susianna and Aria rushed over to Lily and hugged her.   
  
"Lily are you ok?" Aria asked her anxiously.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she took one glance at their worried faces and said "Ok, I know I look sick, but I am fine. Really I am."  
  
"I'll be fine. I just got back from Madam Pomfrey's. Don't worry about me. Worry about Susianna." she said with a smile as she glanced at Susianna's growing stomach.  
  
Lily felt a pang of jealousy. If only she had been more careful, she would be in her 8th month of pregnancy right now.  
  
Susianna laughed, her eyes glowing as she patted her tummy.  
  
Aria seemed to notice Lily's eyes and she looked away, not wanting to see the pain in her friend's eyes anymore.  
  
James walked in and stepped over to Lily.  
  
Susianna and Aria moved away, giving the couple some space.  
  
James brushed a stray tendril of hair out of Lily's eyes and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"You ok?" he asked for the millionth time that day.  
  
"I am perfectly fine." Lily said, while sneaking a jealous glance at Susianna again.  
  
James, however, noticed the look and he grasped her hand tightly, not knowing what he could say to help her.  
  
"Lily...I.." he trailed off helplessly.  
  
Lily shook her head as if to clear it. "James it'll be all right. We can always try again." she said softly, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah." James replied, wiping her cheek gently with his thumb.  
  
Lily turned away and James sighed and stood up.  
  
After an abnormally quiet supper (for Lily anyway), they all sat down and started talking, Sirius full of stories as usual.  
  
"And then this Death Eater comes around the door thinking he can scare me...but he was so...er...large, that I could hear every step he took! So I whipped around and kicked him in the stomach. It felt like I had kicked jello!!! Eventually I got him down, but I was laughing so hard it took twice as long as it should have." Sirius said jovially.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
_Lily getting down isn't going to help you. You need to get better so that you have the strength to move on. _She thought encouragingly.  
  
2 long, hard months later, Lily was back to her normal, healthy, bouncy, energetic self and could be seen cleaning the house, bouncing from room to room humming every day.  
  
"I would take a broomstick and fly awaaaaayyy, fly away to be with yoooouuu." she sung as she dusted and vacuumed her house.  
  
James laughed at the sight of his wife, dust smeared across her cheek and her hair in an untidy ponytail.  
  
She looked up quickly at the sound of his laughter and she grinned.  
  
She rushed over to greet him.  
  
"Not afraid to kiss the dust queen are you?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Of course not. Now if you were the dirt queen...I dunno." he said, laughing along with her.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before putting down his stuff and taking off his jacket.  
  
It was an early September day, in 1985 and Lily felt that her life couldn't be more perfect.  
  
The leaves were changing color in the yard, she had the best husband, and she was hoping beyond hoping that a baby would soon be on the way.  
  
And there was a high possibilty that there WAS one on the way, since she had been feeling rather nauseated and sick for the past few mornings.  
  
But she didn't tell James that, because she didn't want to get his hopes up and have it turn out to be the flu.  
  
She had scheduled a doctors appointment for the next day, and she was so excited she could hardly sit still.  
  
"Why are you cleaning this room? You just cleaned it yesterday!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I dunno." Lily replied with a smile. " I just felt like it."  
  
"How was your visit with Susianna and her baby?" James asked as he undid his tie. (he had had a meeting that day with some muggles)  
  
"Oh it was great! We went shopping in Diagon Alley and we bought little Benjamin the cutest little outfits!" Lily said, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Glad you had a good day." James said, wondering why she was in SUCH a good mood.  
  
He shrugged, unable to think of anything.  
  
James checked his watch and did a double take 8:00!!!  
  
His stomach growled loudly and Lily heard it.  
  
"Food's on the table, go eat." she said with a laugh.  
  
James didn't need to think twice...he went in to eat his food after giving Lily one more kiss.  
  
Lily just shook her head and headed upstairs for a shower and bed.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up late, and she had to rush through her shower and into her clothes.  
  
Then she quickly apparated to the Doctors office.  
  
Right when she walked in, her name was being called.  
  
She rushed in.  
  
After being thoroughly checked over (physical as well as test) and poked and prodded, the doctor walked out and soon returned with her results.  
  
"Eet appears zat you are with child, Mrz. Potter." he said.  
  
Lily squealed and hugged the doctor as hard as she could, then bounced out of the doctor's office and back home.  
  
When James came home, Lily was busy getting dinner on the table.  
  
"Hey Lil. How was your day?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Wonderful, splendid, lovely, perfect." she said, giggling.  
  
"Mmm hm. And why are you acting so funny, dear?" he asked, amusement clear on his face.  
  
"Ohhhh... no reason." she said, humming.  
  
"Ok then." James said, seating himself at the table across from his wife.  
  
For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware and the thumps of glasses being put back onto the table.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to know if you were coming back, and I said that it was really up to you." James said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to go back." Lily said, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I figured that its really up to and not me." he said quietly.  
  
"Well I don't want to go back." she said with a grin.  
  
James looked up, astonished.  
  
"But you said that you loved it."   
  
"And I do." she said, eyes dancing with glee.  
  
"And that makes sense how?" he asked, clearly confused.  
  
"It might endanger my health." she said, now barely containing her laughter and excitement.  
  
"Hmm how so?"   
  
"Well not MY health." she said gleefully.  
  
"What?! You are REALLY messing with my head here Lily." James said, shaking his head.  
  
"I might be putting the baby's life in danger." she said, smiling so hard her mouth hurt.  
  
"Lily...what baby? Are you sure you're ok sweetie? Should we go back to the doctor?" James asked, worry etched on his face.  
  
"No no no no no no. I'm pregnant silly! I found out this morning!" Lily squealed.  
  
James stared at her in shock for a minute before jumping up and taking Lily in his arms.  
  
Lily bounced up and down and James grinned stupidly at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lil. That's...that's...perfect, wonderful, the best!" he said, still in awe.  
  
"I know!" Lily replied, looking up at her husband, blissfully happy.  
  
"This time everything is going to be ok, and everything is going to turn out great." James said, totally sure of it.  
  
"I know. I am going to be extra careful and I can't wait to tell everyone!" she exclaimed.  
  
A/N ok so that was a pretty boring part, but EVERYONE wanted Harry to start coming. So there ya go. Next part will be out soon! 


	24. Gryffindor Castle

  
A/N Sorry this took soooo long to get out...this is a long one, and it explains some of James' past...lots of mystery, love, trust, and danger involved. Enjoy!   
  
A/N part 2  
Agh I just fixed some errors...and here is the revised version...a three word difference lol.  
  
Two weeks later, Lily and James invited their friends over for Brunch...so that they could tell them the good news.  
  
As soon as they were all seated and Lily had put food on everyone's table (including little Benjamin's!), James cleared his throat.  
  
They all looked up.  
  
"Lily has an announcement to make." James said, eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
They all turned to Lily and she grinned.  
  
"I...(pause)...am proud to announce that...(pause)...I am pregnant!!!" She squealed.  
  
Susianna and Aria gasped.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared, remembering, against their wills, what had happened the last time...  
  
"Congratulations you guys!!! I can't think of anyone who deserves it more!" Aria exclaimed, eyes shining with happy tears for her best friend, remembering the look on Lily's face just two months ago.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, smiling so hard her face hurt.  
  
"So Jamsie, how do ya feel?" Sirius asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Happy, excited, nervous, scared." James replied.  
  
"YOU'RE scared?! You're not the one who has to deliver the 8 pound baby!" Susianna exclaimed, glancing at her month old son fondly.  
  
They all laughed and Lily made a face.  
  
"Have you been thinking of any names?" Aria asked excitedly.  
  
"No, because we already know what its going to be." Lily replied, looking as though she felt the urge to throw up...morning sickness.  
  
Susianna gave her a glance and tried to hide her smile.  
  
"What are the names you have picked out Lil? I think I should know first." James said amusedly.  
  
"Harold James Potter or Angel Rose Potter." Lily announced.  
  
"I hope its a boy." Remus said, grinning.  
  
Aria swatted him.  
  
"Its gonna be a girl." she said, laughing.  
  
"Or MAYBE, just MAYBE it'll be an IT." Sirius shouted, whooping with laughter as James tried to smack him from across the table.  
  
"Goodness!!! You two will act like two year olds until the day you die won't you?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh as she saw Sirius slip something into James' pocket.  
  
"I wonder what he'll teach the baby first...what a dungbomb is, or how you use one." Susianna commented wryly.  
  
"Speaking of dungbombs..." Sirius trailed off as something exploded in James' pocket.  
  
"You little....!!!!" James shouted, jumping up, the smell almost too much for his nostrils.  
  
Another small explosion and Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing as Remus jumped up from his chair, having had one planted in his pocket too.  
  
"Remus...how bout you?" James whispered to Remus.  
  
Remus nodded and they counted down.  
  
"Three...Two...ONE!!!!" they shouted the last number as two small explosions went off in Sirius' robes.  
  
They grinned and slapped each other high fives.  
  
"DOUBLE WHAMMY!!!" They whooped.  
  
Sirius sat down in his chair, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Argh, go change your robes. You smell like you rolled in something rotten." Aria said, wrinkling her nose and giving him a shove in the opposite direction.  
  
This got Lily and Susianna laughing, and soon they were all laughing so hard they were crying.  
  
"I feel sooo loved." Sirius said sarcastically as he went off to borrow a set of James' robes.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
James hurried over.  
  
"What is it?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Longbottoms...DeathEaters...Voldemort...unforgiveables...  
HURRY!" Dumbledore panted as though he had said this in many fires in the past few minutes.  
  
"Blast it all to hell. I'll be right there!" James exclaimed, running up to get Sirius, who was also an auror.  
  
"Wait...James...we need all hands on deck. Lily too." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
James visibly paled.  
  
"But...she can't!" he protested.  
  
Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
James turned slowly around.  
  
"I want to go, but if it is that much of a worry to you, I can stay home and watch over Remus...I know they're after him for...what he is." Lily whispered, her big green eyes glowing feverishly.  
  
"Stay here Lil. Please. I wouldn't be able to work with you out there." he replied helplessly.  
  
"Its alright. Go. Just...just...give the Longbottoms my love ok?" she said, eyes shining with tears.  
  
James crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.  
  
He gently kissed her on the forehead, and as soon as Sirius came down, he gave her one last kiss and disapparated.  
  
Lily stood there, staring at the spot where James had been for several minutes, before shaking her head and furrowing her brow in concentration.  
  
"Remus! I need you in here!" She called.  
  
Minutes later, Remus hurried in with Benjamin in his arms.  
  
"Remus I am going to put you into a Epelosophilus charm so they can't touch you...unless I give you to them. I'll wear it as a necklace. Hurry! We don't have much time!" she said hurriedly.  
  
Remus nodded and hurried over to where Lily was standing.  
  
"_Hor Pavoris Unum Pluribus Alahomona E Unum Consensus Oramono Pavor_!!!" she shouted, wand pointed at Remus.  
  
Remus shrunk...and shrunk...and shrunk until he was the size of a beetle...and was soon encased in a crystal.  
  
Lily picked it up, looped it on a chain and put it around her neck.  
  
She patted it, as if to make sure it was still there, and she turned to an astonished Aria and Susianna.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Aria breathed.  
  
"Something I picked up at Auror Training." Lily said, giving them a small smile.  
  
"Are they after Benjamin then too?" Susianna asked fearfully, knowing full well that their son was a werewolf (they just gave him wolfsbane every full moon).  
  
"They can't know about him. Not so soon." Lily said, half to herself.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Aria asked.  
  
Lily thought of what James had told her long ago.  
  
_"Lily, if ever you are in danger, touch our wedding picture...its a portkey. I promise it will take you to safety."_ he had said.  
  
"We're going to go someplace safe. Everyone hold onto my hand." Lily said, walking swiftly over to the picture.  
  
They obliged, and Lily touched the portrait.  
  
They were sucked into the picture (or so it seemed) and when they finally came to, they were in a house.  
  
Their were photos of Godric Gryffindor all over.  
  
"Gryffindor Castle." Susianna breathed.  
  
Lily lifted her head proudly.  
  
"James is the last living Heir of Gryffindor....and this little one (she gestured towards her tummy) will carry on the legacy."   
  
Aria and Susianna stared surprised at her.  
  
Lily grinned and took a torch down from one of the many cold, empty rooms.  
  
She lit it with a small charm and led everyone down one of the many passages.  
  
Somehow, she knew exactly where to go.  
  
She walked briskly down one of the many long, elegant corridors, and came to...  
  
She led them into the largest of the rooms they had seen so far.   
  
The room had a large canopy bed with scarlet and gold curtains surrounding it, about 6 pillows (scarlet and gold of course) and many thick down blankets.  
  
It had a large chest for clothes, that had the Gryffindor lion emblazoned on the front.  
  
There was a large well kempt desk at the front of the room, on the east wall.  
  
Their were scarlet rugs at the foot of the bed, and under the desk chair...each emblazoned with the golden Gryffindor lion.  
  
Lily set the lantern in a lantern holder at the head of the bed and instructed them to sit on the bed for now, while she went to find something to eat.  
  
Minutes later, she came back with enough food to last them a while.  
  
She sat herself on the bed next to Aria and Susianna. Benjamin was already sound asleep on his mother lap.  
  
"What time is it Lily?" Susianna asked her, after they had all eaten their fill.  
  
"Erm...9:00 in the evening. James should be back soon....and Sirius too." she said reassuringly.  
  
At about 10:00, Aria and Susianna were both asleep in the guest room where they had been all day.  
  
Lily got up quietly and entered Godric's room.  
  
It was the same as the guest room, except on a much more elaborate scale...and there was a desk, that looked as though it had been left in a hurry...old papers all over it, and a hastily scribbled...note laying on it. Next to that, an old quill and an ink well.  
  
She tiptoed over to the desk and scanned the note quickly.   
  
It read;  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw-   
SLytherin has turned against me, much like we thought he would. I may never get another chance to tell you, so I will tell you now.There is a prophecy and it states that My 100th heir, Harold James Potter, will finish the legacy I have left unfinished. He will be the downfall of Slytherin's 98th heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle and the world will be at rest. The prophecy states that I will give my life in the hopes that I can kill Slytherin...but that I will fail miserably. I pray that it won't happen, but I am off to find Slytherin as we speak. Please forgive me, and live the rest of your life in the hope that the heir is coming.  
Godric Gryffindor   
  
Lily gasped and wheeled around. She ran out of the room, an unknown panic gripping her heart.  
  
Just as she ran into the parlor, James and Sirius apparated in, their faces grave and exhausted.  
  
James saw Lily and his expression lifted almost completely.  
  
"Oh James! Are you alright?! Let me make you something to eat. You look exhausted! While you eat I will get a bed ready for use."   
Lily said in a rush, seeing his face.  
  
James smiled tiredly...and...sadly?  
  
"James whats wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"The Longbottoms...under the Cruatius Curse too long. They're at St. Mungo's right now...in the mentally unstable department." he said, his face giving away his deep feelings of sadness.  
  
"Oh no! Oh James! I, oh my goodness!" Lily said, her eyes filling with tears. "What about little Neville?!"  
  
"He'll go to his grandmothers, God bless the little soul." Sirius said.  
  
"Frank...told me to tell you, Lily, that he appreciated everything you had done for him and his wife and that he would never ever forget you and your kindness. And then they put the Curse on him again."   
  
At this, Lily burst into tears and collapsed on the floor, rocking back and forth as she sobbed.  
  
Sirius gave her a sympathetic glance and went upstairs, knowing James would want to be alone with Lily.  
  
James eased himself down on the cold stone floor and pulled Lily into his arms.  
  
She gratefully cried into his shoulder.  
  
He patted her back and whispered comforting things into her ear for probably 10 minutes, until, in the midst of her crying, Lily saw blood.  
  
She flew back.  
  
"James! What happened?!" she asked, staring in horror at the bloodstained side of his shirt.  
  
"I, well, a knife in the side. I'll be alright." he said, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Come into the kitchen, I'm going to find a needle and some medical thread. Thats really deep James!" Lily exclaimed, running down the hallway.  
  
15 minutes later, she rushed back in, the things she had needed in her hands.  
  
James was sitting at the table awkwardly, trying to stay comfortable, his shirt almost completely covered now.  
  
Lily whipped out her scissors and cut the shirt off, and she almost passed out when she saw the wound.  
  
She swallowed her nausea and wet a towel to clean the wound.  
  
James winced as she cleaned the cut, but hardly said a word as she stitched it up tightly.  
  
Then she wound soft cotton wraps around his stomach several times hoping he hadn't lost too much blood.  
  
She tried to help him up and he groaned.  
  
"Shh it'll be alright. I'm going to take you upstairs to bed." she whispered.  
  
She put his arms around her shoulders and allowed him to lean heavily on her as he dragged himself up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he was lying in bed, and she was walking out to find a room to sleep in, James spoke.  
  
"You should have been a nurse. You're the best." he said softly, a smile obvious in his voice.  
  
"Hmm...the only reason I could put up with the sight of blood was because its you...anyone else and i would have been on the floor, out cold." she said, giggling softly.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"I love you James. If you need me, I'll be in the room next door." she whispered.  
  
"Love you too Lil." James replied as she walked out of his room.  
  
The next morning, Lily heated some water on an old fashioned stove and took a bath in an old tin bathtub.  
  
By the time Susianna, Aria, Sirius, and Benjamin came down, breakfast was already on the table.  
  
Sirius filled them in quietly on what had happened, and after a few moments of silence, Aria looked up and looked around the table.  
  
"Where's James?" she asked.  
  
"He's injured...he's upstairs resting right now." Lily said as she served the others.  
  
The others accepted this explanation and started eating.  
  
Lily took a tray up to James, who was still in Godric Gryffindor's bed.  
  
"Morning." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Lily." James said, smiling.  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked, knowing that he was...  
  
"For some reason, just having you walk in the door makes it not hurt anymore." James said, kissing her softly.  
  
"Suck up." Lily said, grinning as she set down his tray.  
  
James dug into his breakfast.  
  
"When are we going back home?" she asked him.  
  
"We better stay here for at least a week...they think Voldemort is after Remus...so it is a lot safer for us here." James said between bites of sausage.  
  
Lily nodded, then suddenly rushed out of the room.  
  
A few sounds, and then silence.  
  
"Lily, you ok?!" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. I'll be glad when the morning sickness goes away though, thats for sure." Lily called back weakly.  
  
James tried not to smile.  
  
When Lily got back, James was gone. There was an envelope wit her name on it, in James' handwriting.  
  
Lily- I wrote this poem for you last night:  
I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothin  
got all the blessings life can bringI always neededsomethin  
And now I've got all I want and it comes from lovin you  
you're my only reason you'ree my only truth  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate  
theres a freedom in your arms and it carries me through  
I need you  
you're the hope that moves me, to courage again  
you're the love that rescues me when the cold winter ends  
and its so amazing cause thats just how you are  
& i can't turn back now.cause you've brought me too far  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate  
theres a freedom in your arms and it carries me through  
I need you  
  
Lily smiled, pocketed the letter, and went downstairs to clean.  
  
At around 5:00 James came home for supper.  
  
Lily saw James and how much he looked like Godric.  
  
That made her think of Godric's letter to Rowena Ravenclaw and what it had to do with her baby.....  
  
A/N R/R


	25. The Return

  


> A/N a lot more action, a stupid decision Lily makes, and her lucky escape. Lily The Auror Returns!!!...for one mission anyway. Some sadness, some happiness (Harry grows in tummy...) heehee, and some funny stuff. This story will probably reach 32 chapters. I need that long to get him born and stuff lol. ok, here we go. 

  
  
WAIT ok, in like part 9, I say that James' parents are dead...I think. Anywho, in this part, they're not. Well they are, but they're like ghosts. Ok then, now that thats cleared up.  
  


>   

>
>> At lunch time, she couldn't stand the waiting anymore, her urges as a former auror were too strong. She had to help.  
  
She frowned, hurried upstairs, told Susianna that she was going to find him, and gave Remus' necklace to her as she ran into the hallway, her heart in her throat.  
  
She apparated to Hogwarts and hurried to Dumbledore's office.  
  
No one was there.  
  
She searched the top of his desk for clues...finding just what she needed.  
  
" Do not know when I will be back. I am at Malfoy's house at the moment. Dumbledore." she read out loud.  
  
She patted her tummy, frowned, and apparated to where her husband might be: Malfoy Mansion.  
  
When she got there, there were several skirmishes going on. James was in a particularly gruesome one, where he seemed to be coming out the worse.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had James' wand and was shooting spells at him right and left, while James tried to take him down bodily.  
  
Lily hurried over, whipped out her wand, and glared at Lucius.  
  
"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" she shouted.  
  
James' AND Lucius' wands flew into her hands, and Lucius fell to the floor.  
  
"James, catch!" she shouted, as she threw his wand.  
  
He caught it deftly, had Malfoy tied up with a spell, and he hurried over to Lily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked worried.  
  
"I came to help." she said stubbornly.  
  
"Lily, you know you shouldn't---ARGH!!!" James cried in pain as he was hit in the back with a spell.  
  
He fell over, gasping in pain.  
  
Lily whirled around to face his attacker.  
  
"Avery. We meet again." she said coolly, before pointing her wand at him.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, taking her wand. But that didn't stop her.  
  
She rushed at him, kicking him forcefully in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.  
  
He ran at her, but she was too quick. She punched him in the face and hit a certain spot on his neck with her hand, causing him to pass out.  
  
Her wand was trapped underneath him, which left her helpless as Lestrange's wife ran at her, raving like a lunatic.  
  
Lestrange, whom Lily had faced before...and severely injured, wanted her revenge. And unfortunatly, Lestrange knew of Lily's condition.
> 
>   
  
"You'll pay you bitch!" Lestrange screamed, hysterical and insane.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily shrieked, scared for both her AND he baby's life.  
  
James' head whipped around, and he took in the sight.   
  
Lestrange, a manic grin on her face, pointing her wand at Lily, who was backed against the wall, helpless and without her wand.  
  
"Shit." he muttered and he sprinted as fast as he could across.  
  
"STUPEFY!" he yelled once he got close enough. For good measure, he also threw in "Furnunculus!"   
  
Lestrange fell, James beckoned Lily over to him.  
  
"Where's your wand?" he asked her, almost shouting because he had been so worried.  
  
"Under Avery. He took it down with him when I knocked him down." she said, shaking.  
  
James kicked Avery's unconcious body over, harder then necessary. He stooped down, grabbed her wand, handed it to her, and stared hard at her.  
  
"Why are you here? WHY?" he asked her severely, his worry making him angry.  
  
"I was worried about YOU, if you really must know." she shouted back, her eyes filling with tears as she yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." he said angrily.  
  
"My duty as a wife is to be by your side. Always. Through anything. And here I am. At your side, whether you like it or not." she said, her eyes flashing with love, hurt, and her red headed temper.  
  
"You know you're screwing up everything we planned. You're risking yourself and this baby, for one mission....sometimes I don't understand you Lily." he said, dread settling in his heart when he saw the determined look on her face.  
  
"I'm a woman, you're not supposed to understand me." she said, her head held high.  
  
"You're so bullheaded." he said, calming down a bit when he saw how hurt she looked. "And thats why I love you."   
  
With that, he kissed her quickly and hurried back to the remaining Death Eaters.  
  
Lily glanced at the unconcious Death Eaters, grouped them all together, put a few spells on them, and had Arabella Figg take them back to the dungeons at Hogwarts.  
  
James was in a particularly ferocious battle with MacNair, who was quick to use the unforgiveables and other dangerous curses.  
  
Lily, seeing an opening, rushed into the throng and started throwing curses at the Death Eaters who were rushing to help MacNair 'finish James off.'  
  
After getting three of them down, her strength started to wane.  
  
Seeing that all but one Death Eater were gone, she sank to the floor wearily.  
  
"LILY LOOK OUT!" James shouted.  
  
Lily whipped around, only to see Nelson, pointing his wand at her and leering unpleasantly.  
  
Lily fumbled for her wand.  
  
"You're too late." Nelson said manically.  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" was shouted from across the room.  
  
Nelson fell to the ground, unmarked, but unmistakeably dead.  

>
>>   
Lily was narrowly missed by the spell, and she fell to the ground, shaking as the realization came over her.
> 
>   
  
James rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She sank against his chest and shook.

  
  
James buried his face in her hair, shaking, thanking God he had seen her before it was too late.  
  
He rocked back and forth on his heels, comforting Lily, comforting himself, and slowly realizing what he had just done.  
  
"I am bullheaded. Stupid too." Lily said, smiling once she had recovered somewhat.  
  
"No. Not stupid. Never stupid." James said, smiling back, pushing Nelson to the back of his mind.  
  
He had done what he had to do, and for some reason, he couldn't feel too bad about it as long as he still had Lily...whom he had commited murder for.  
  
"Lets go home." James said softly, and apparated them both to Godric's Castle from their position on the floor.  
  
Sirius apparated there too, arriving just after them.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned ruefully.  
  
"Well that was close." he said, making light of the situation.  
  
"Yeah it was." James said, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
He scooped Lily up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, Lily protesting weakly.  
  
"I can walk." she mumbled.  
  
"No you can't."   
  
"I can so!"   
  
"Nope. Look at you! You're shaking like a leaf!"  
  
"You!" then she pounded him weakly on the arm, making him laugh.  
  
"You're impossible." she said crossly.  
  
"Ah, you know you love it." James replied, laughing at the look on her face.  
  
"Hmph." she replied, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I love you Lily." he said, grinning.  
  
"if thats an apology, I forgive you." she said, laughing as he layed her gently on her bed.  
  
"Night." he said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Night." she said.  
  
James started to walk out.  
  
"James?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Pause.  
  
"I would say no problem...but..." (James)  
  
Pause.  
  
"Your welcome. I couldn't let him take you." (James)  
  
Pause.  
  
"The woman of my dreams, and our unborn child going like *snap* that. I couldn't let it happen." he finished.  
  
Lily didn't reply, and James walked out of the room.  
  
The next day, it seemed that they had both silently agreed that they would not talk about yesterdays events, unless it was to comment on its success.  
  
They were getting used to Godric's Castle home, but they were glad that they would be leaving soon.  
  
"Was it successful yesterday?" Susianna asked quietly at breakfast.  
  
"Very. James what was it, 20 Death Eaters we caught? I myself took down 5." Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Almost got herself killed 3 times." James put in, laughing.  
  
"Ok mister, 'my wife saved ME twice yesterday', don't get too cocky." she said, poking him in the stomach.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling ok this morning Lil?" Susianna asked, her eyes worried.  
  
"Actually I am feeling wonderful. At five months along, thats almost a sin, but its the truth!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Its kind of cool, isn't it, to have another life relying solely on you, isn't it Lil?" Susianna asked.  
  
"Its wonderful. I just can't wait until he's born." she said, patting her tummy affectionately.  
  
"He. How do we know its a he Lily?" James asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the letter from Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"I just know. I am 100% positive that its a little boy." she said, very sure of herself.  
  
"I'll take your word for it." James said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Oh gag. All you two do is kiss and say I love you." Sirius said, laughing, as he entered the room.  
  
"You're just jealous. I love you Sirius." Lily said, laughing as she walked over to her friend and gave him a good morning hug.  
  
"Hmm. Morning Lily." Sirius said, eyes laughing as much as he was as he returned the hug.  
  
"Morning Si. Where's Aria?" Lily asked as she went back to her cooking.  
  
"Mmm, I think she went up to the Ministry to drop something off, she said she'd be back by lunch." he replied, his expression darkening a bit.  
  
"What do we plan on doing today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Bring my husband back?" Susianna asked hopefully, fingering the necklace at her throat.  
  
"Oh my. I almost forgot about him." Lily said laughing. "Sorry Re!"   
  
She muttered a spell, and Remus grew and grew and grew until he was normal size again, sitting in Susianna's lap.  
  
He jumped up, turned around and kissed his wife, mumbling words in her ear.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Benjamin! Daddy's back!" the 7 month old baby Benjamin squealed and crawled over to his daddy, making baby noises the whole way.  
  
Remus scooped him up and started playing with the baby in his lap.  
  
"I heard you guys talking about the Death Eater suicide mission yesterday. I'm glad it went well." he said, while the baby pulled on his ear.  
  
"So am I." Lily agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"What do we want to do today?" Sirius asked, bringing up an earlier subject.  
  
"Well, Remus and I are going to bring Benjamin to my parents house, if thats ok." Susianna said, watching her husband, eyes glowing with happiness.  
  
"Thats a good idea James. We should go see your parents." Lily said, looking up at her husband.  
  
"They still don't know, do they?" James asked, smiling.  
  
"Nope. We should have told them first. Now I feel terrible." Lily said glumly.  
  
"They won't mind. We've been quite busy, they'll understand." James told her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"And what the heck am I supposed to..ohhh I will work on my motorcycle. She's just about fixed." he said suddenly.  
  
"Ok, James I am going to go upstairs and change, I'll be down in about 20 minutes." Lily said as she hurried out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Half an hour later, they were in the Potter's (James' parents) house, greeting his parents.  
  
"Oh its so good to see you!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, then she saw Lily's enlarged stomach and gasped. "Are you?!"  
  
Lily nodded happily.  
  
"Oh thats wonderful!" she exclaimed, hugging Lily (in the only way a ghost can...brrr cold), then James exuberantly.  
  
"Oh James we're so proud of you!" his mother said, looking at her son with glowing eyes.  
  
"Thanks mom. It's good to see you." he replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Where are my manners? Come in and sit down, Lily you can have that seat, its the most comfortable..I remember how constantly uncomfortable I felt when I was pregnant with this one." she said, pointing at James.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, grinning at Elaine (James' mums name.)  
  
They discussed Voldemort (by name, mind you), the weather, James' siblings, and Lily's current favorite topic, the baby.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Elaine asked eagerly, almost as if it were her own baby on the way.  
  
"Harold James Potter," she said, glancing at the senior Harold Potter, James' father, "or Angel Rose Potter."   
  
"Oh I do love those names! A grandmother at last!" she exclaimed happily, patting Lily's hand.  
  
"I do like the name Harold." Harold Potter said, speaking up, laughing.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"We thought it most fitting." Lily said, grinning.  
  
James was soon deep in conversation with his father, and Elaine was eager to hear about everything going on in the pregnancy.  
  
"Actually, aside from the morning sickness, its been going very well. I am most pleased. Susianna tried to tell me horror stories about her own pregnancy." Lily said, laughing happily.  
  
"Oh thats wonderful. I am so incredibly happy for you two. It couldn't happen to a better couple." Elaine said sincerely.  
  
Lily smiled, eyes shining.  
  
"James here gave me the worst trouble. I knew he'd be a Quidditch player, thats for sure. Kicking and punching constantly. I thought I was going to have a puppy instead!" she exclaimed, laughing lightly.  
  
After they had eaten lunch with the Potter's, they regretfully told them that they had to, in order to have some time with Lily's parents as well.  
  
"Well it was wonderful seeing you two! Lily I will owl you soon! James, you better owl me!" Elaine exclaimed, hugging them both.  
  
"Bye!" they all shouted as Lily and James disapparated, hand in hand.  
  
One morning in early April (her 6th month of pregnancy), Lily was sitting on the floor, playing peek a boo with Benjamin, both of them giggling like crazy.  
  
"Oh he's so cute Sue." Lily said, grinning up at her friend.  
  
"You're great with him." Susianna replied, watching the two amusedly.  
  
"I just can't wait until I have my own to play with too." Lily said, glancing down at her growing tummy.  
  
A/N OK t-3 months till Harry is born! YAY!!! Please r/r!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
